JPKiGo
by Raischenzo
Summary: A month after AvKiGo, kim goes missing and Shego, has to go find her. The only thing that stands in her way are the many dinosaurs that lurk in the jungle.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1 Back on her Feet

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey everybody I'm back with the thrilling sequel to AvKiGo! I'm feeling pretty good about this one, I'm giving Shego and Kim the alone time they deserve, so they can "Bond" so to speak. I'm hoping you'll find this as enjoyable as the last one, because I know I will!**

Prologue

207 miles off the coast of Costa Rica

Kim had been running through the jungle for ten minutes. Her pursuers had been had been determined to catch her at all costs. It was dark, the sun had gone down hours ago and she was tired, but she knew if she stopped she would die. When this chase started there was only one, but there numbers increased to five. She knew they were still behind her, because she could hear them. They were slowly gaining on her, they would soon get her.

'Damnit. GJ didn't tell me that the island was inhabited by-" she was cut off as another, creature jumped out in front of her.

She quickly darted to the left; she stumbled but regained her footing, there were six of them now, and her odds weren't looking so good. Just as she was sure she was about to lose them, three more jumped out in front of her. She was going to cut to the right but they were there as well. She was surrounded on all sides, no escape.

"Now what?" she asked herself.

Her pursuers had her right where they wanted her, and now it was time to make the kill. The Leader closed in from behind. Kim turned to face her, she knew that she couldn't take them all. Once the alpha attacked, Kim would counter, and the others would finish her. Just as the alpha was about to make the kill, the ground shook. The other creatures looked around and called to each other nervously. The sound was getting closer, they knew they had chased Kim into enemy territory. The approaching creature knew it as well, it knew they were there, it knew Kim was there too.

Kim wasn't too sure what was going on, but she felt something big coming. The group of creatures scattered, leaving Kim by herself. She knew she should run, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Move, Come on legs mooooove!" she kept telling herself.

She was either to frightened or tired to move. Just then a shadow overtook her, she turned to see a huge creature approaching her. This must be what scared off those things she thought to herself. She heard the deep growl of the beast as it sniffed the air. It had her scent as it indicated by looking down at her. Kim just stood as she stared the titan in the eyes, until it let out a spine chilling roar. Kim suddenly dashed off, with the beast in hot pursuit. Kim stumbled trying not to fall, as the creature shook the earth beneath her with each step. She ducked and dodged as the creature nearly snapped her up in its jaws, she could hear the sounds of smaller animals fleeing as they darted through the forest.

Unfortunately, Kim tripped on a root sticking up from the ground, she hit and slid across the ground. The shaking of the ground telling her to quickly get up. She turned to see the open jaws of her new pursuer come upon.

Ch. 1 Back on her feet

"Shego! SHEGO!" Dr. Drakken called out to her.

She walked in from another room, with a dull expression on her face. It was the same routine with them day in and day out. Drakken would call on her, so he could rant on and on about his latest scheme to take over the world, while Shego tuned him out with thoughts of a more interesting subject.

"Shego! Are you Listening to me!" he shouted.

She dug in her ear to stop the ringing. "Sorry, what was that I couldn't hear you, due to your excessive ranting." She quipped.

Drakken grumbled at her, he threw his hands up in frustration as usual and walked over to his computer. He started typing as the floor opened up, and something began to rise. He turned to her, and smiled.

"Mock me all you want Shego."

"OK." She interrupted with a sly smirk.

Drakken's smiled dropped but he continued anyway. "As I was saying, I have come up with a fool proof plan for getting rid of Kim Possible. TADA!" he said as an empty caged appeared from the hole in the floor.

Shego just looked at him. "Yeah uh, Dr.D." she pointed to the empty cage.

He turned to see it was empty, as something has appeared to have melted through it. He was baffled, and as usual she was unimpressed, and she left the room. Not even ten seconds after she left, she heard Drakken scream. She rushed back in, to find him lying in his own pool of blood. She flared up, ready to fight, when everything went dark. It was pitch black in the room with Shego herself being the only source light.

"What's going on?" she called out, expecting a response from one of the henchmen.

She only got dead silence as her response. She walked forward, using the glow of her hands to light the way. There was something obviously not right going on, and she was going to find out what it was. She stopped suddenly when she heard something else in the room. The sound of something scurrying around got her attention. She looked around but she knew she couldn't find whatever it was in her current situation.

Shego flared up intensely brightening the whole room.

"Haha! Gotcha!" she said, but her mood and facial expression shifted when she got a glimpse of the intruder.

Those long slender arms, the sharp talons on both hands and feet, the long head, and long blade like tail. That black exterior on its rigid yet streamlined body, and those deadly jaws. The hissing that came along with it, Shego couldn't forget that sound, she also couldn't believe what she was staring at. A Xenomorph.

It wasn't alone either, due to her flaring up, she got a good look at the room. It was filled with them, she was surrounded. Simultaneously they all lunged at her.

Shego woke up screaming, that was more intense than the last dream. It almost made her not want to sleep anymore, the dreams were beginning to feel more real with each passing night. She looked out the window of the hotel she was currently staying in, it has been a month since the incident in the pyramid. After which she found herself jobless, she didn't want to work with Dementor, and she be damned if she went to work with the Seniors again. Still it didn't stop her from doing what she loved to do, and that was fighting Kim. Only thing since she started up her villainy again last week, Kim has been a no show.

She has run into Team Impossible, a few GJ agents, even Ron has shown up to stop her, but the teen hero was nowhere to be found. She suspected that Kim hadn't fully healed from her injuries, so she went to see for herself only to find the redhead was not home. She laid in the bed bored out of her mind.

"If I don't find something to do, I'll die of boredom."  
>"Maybe I'll go to the mall for some much needed shopping." She said to herself.<p>

She looked over to herself and found that was yesterday's and the day before it's plan. She groaned, but forced herself out of the bed. She knew she couldn't stay cooped up for long, so she decided some fresh air would be great. She took a nice hot shower, then proceeding to getting dressed. She dressed casual, she wore some black jeans that helped show assets, a dark green shirt that left her midriff exposed, with a black leather jacket, along with some shades that had a green tint to them. She left the hotel and walked around downtown, taking in the sights. While she was taking her leisurely stroll thoughts wandered in and out of her head. Like being an ordinary civilian, and getting an ordinary job. She quickly dismissed the thought, besides she knew she was no longer ordinary, her skin complexion and powers told her that.

Shego was quite fond of them, besides it how she met Kim. She smiled to herself, the thoughts of a job kept coming in and out. She definitely didn't want to work at GJ with Director, but it was a hell of a lot better than her next option. Rejoining Team Go, she was sure she didn't want to go down that path.

'I'm not a superhero anymore.' She quietly told herself. She continued her walk, and she noticed that she was getting some looks. Looks from people that were interested in her, and looks from those who were afraid of her. Being the only person with her skin complexion, made her an easy target to spot . those who were afraid of her dare not call the police, they heard the rumors of Shego, all the same they left her to herself. Something she was thankful for, because there was only one person she wanted to see, but that one was nowhere to be found. Shego tried to make nothing of it, but she had to find the red head, she hoped that Kim didn't dare to think that Shego was no match for her.

Shego soon found herself on a trip to Middleton, knowing full well going to Kim's house was pointless, she thought that a certain blonde buffoon had the answer she was looking for.

**Before I officially close this chapter, I know this chapter was slow. Usually all 1stchapters are but im gonna try to up the ante in the next ones**


	2. Chapter 2 I want Answers

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Time for chapter 2. Like I said I'm gonna up the ante on these new chapters, so they can be that more enjoyable. Advice is always welcome as there is always room for improvement.**

Ch.2 I want Answers

Shego walked up to the Stoppable's house. She contemplated on how she was going to make her entrance known. She wanted to bust through the front door, and make a glorious scene, but that was just her bad side talking. She decided to it the professional way. She climbed a near by tree, and saw Ron in his room. She tried to lift the window sill, but unfortunately it was locked.

"heh. This is nothing I can't handle." Shego said to herself.

On Ron's end he was playing Soul Calibur 4, gearing himself up for Soul Calibur 5. Ron claimed that he would be better than Felix since the last time they played, Felix mopped the floor with him. Due to having his earphones in, he couldn't hear Shego come into the room. His concentration was entirely fixed on the game. Shego walked up behind him with her signature smirk, when Rufus suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He ran up Ron's shoulder jumping and chattering, to get his attention.

"Not now buddy, can't you see I'm working here?" he told the little mole rat.

Rufus frowned at him, but could see Shego getting closer. He quickly jumped to the t.v. and turned it off.

"Rufus what did you go and do that for?" Ron frowned.

Rufus kept pointing at the t.v., it wasn't until he looked at it did he finally see Shego. He turned to face her, but she rushed him and pinned him to the wall. Ron immediately kicked her off and she landed on his bed.

"Did that just happen? Must have been a fluke." She said

"Naw, no fluke. I just gotten better is all." He smiled.

Shego stood. "pffft lucky shot."

"Best two out of three?" he challenged.

"Sure you're on." Shego accepted.

He motioned for her to come, and she responded. She charged Ron and leapt into the air in attempt to tackle him. He grabbed her and swung her around, right before he released her she shifted her weight, and grabbed him. she then immediately threw him across the room where he landed on the bed.

She smiled. "See just a fluke."

"Yeah? Well tiebreaker." He said getting off the bed.

She sighed and flared up. Ron rushed in, remembering to watch out for her plasma charged fists. He did well to remember this as it helped him keep his head on his shoulders.

"O.K. so I'll admit you've gotten a lil' better. Just a little." She said.

She went to punch him in the stomach, but he blocked it, and grabbed her arms pinning her to the wall again. Shego didn't stay there for long, her whole body began to glow green, and she emitted a pulse wave to knock him back on to his bed once more. He was about to get up when Shego appeared in front of him.

"Stay down." She told him.

Ron dropped his head. "Fine you win."

Shego smirked and discharged her plasma, that's when Ron suddenly leapt on top of her, knocking her to the floor. She was shocked by the surprise attack, but flipped him off and watched as he hit floor hard.

"OW!" he yelled.

"That was dirty of you Stoppable." She said as she got up off the floor. She went and sat on the bed before speaking again. "While I commend your effort, I wouldn't try that again."

Ron heeded her advice. "What do you want Shego?"

"Kim." She answered. "I wanna know why she hasn't shown up to take me on in the past week."

"Maybe she just got tired of beating you." He chuckled.

Shego shot a jolt of plasma his way. Causing him to jump. "Don't joke buffoon."

"Yeah, well I haven't heard from her since she left for that mission GJ gave her." He told her.

"Global Justice? Figures, Betty is always trying to fuck my day up." Shego said as she turned to leave.

She walked to the window, and stopped. She still had her back turned to Ron, but she spoke one last time.

"Keep training Stoppable. That ninja girl must be real proud of you." She said.

He looked down at the ground, he hasn't forgotten that day, and he never would. "How would you know?" he said looking up, to see that she was no longer there.

He walked to the window and looked around. Remembering that Shego was practically a ninja herself, he just merely shrugged.

"And her name is YORI!" he yelled out the window.

Shego was on her way back to the hotel, she figured since Kim was doing a mission for GJ, there wasn't anything she could do but wait. Last thing she wanted to do was get mixed up with them. Before heading back to the hotel, she stopped at McDonalds. She order a cheeseburger and some fries, to ease her appetite. But her stomach wasn't the only thing not at ease, she had the feeling she was being followed. She didn't look back, just incase she was being followed, she wouldn't let her pursuer know. She walked to extra blocks, making various turns to see that her pursuer doing the same. She turned a corner down an alley and waited.

About two minutes later the man turned the corner, and was abruptly grabbed by Shego. She picked him up and slammed into the wall.

"O.K. pal you got a second to explain why you've been following for the past 5 minutes." Shego said raising her fist.

The man stammered trying to quickly answer her, but could not as Shego knocked him out cold. She grabbed her McDonalds bag, and turned to walk away, when she heard something call her name.

"Shego, wait."

She turned to only see the unconscious man. Still she heard a voice and she searched him and found his walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" she spoke into the device.

"Hello Shego, it's me." The voice said.

Shego furrowed her brow. "Betty." She said. "What do you want?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." She answered.

"Ha! Fat chance, I'm going back to my hotel room."

"I'm afraid you wont be doing that Shego." Director interrupted.

"And why the hell not?" Shego shot back.

"Once more I'll explain it to you when you get here, I already arranged for your ride." Betty implied.

"Now why should I even listen to what you have to say?"

"Because." She pauses. "It's about Kim." She answered.

Shego went silent for a while. "I'll be there."

It took five minutes, but a car from Global Justice did show up. Shego got in, in her mind she was hoping that Betty didn't to something stupid like get Kim in any kind of trouble, or worse. She shook away the thoughts and looked to see two other agents staring at her. She began thinking that Betty might be trying to make an attempt to arrest her. After all she was an international criminal, but she surmised that these guys were nowhere good enough to take her down. They kept driving for another 30 minutes before coming to the GJ base that was newly stationed outside of Middleton. Shego got out of the car, and was escorted to Betty's office.

As they walked down the halls, people were giving her looks. They knew about Shego, hell they had to sit through a debriefing all about her. They knew that she was dangerous, and they knew for a fact that she could escape if she pleases. Those were the looks of the people who feared her gave her. The ones that didn't glared at her. To them Shego stood for everything that they were against, and they wanted to see her behind bars.

They eventually came to her office. The two agents that escorted her left, leaving her outside their leaders office. Shego knew if it wasn't about Kim she wouldn't be standing here, she hoped that the woman didn't have anything to say that would gravely upset her, but she knew Betty and she knew the woman barely had any good news.

She walked in to find her reading over some documents, she looked up when she heard someone enter, and found Shego standing there.

"Shego, right on time. Come, sit down."

Shego sat and just eyed the woman, she never really liked being in her presence, as she sees Betty as her total opposite.

"What did you have to tell me about Kim?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Right , I'll get right to that. A week ago, Kim was sent on a mission to retrieve a Dr. Cortez." She said sliding Shego a file on the man.

"Dr. Cortez is a known and respected doctor, well up until we found out about his little experiment. You see he had heard of Drakken's Neuro-compliance Chip. He heard about how it was able to control the great Kim Possible." She said

"And this Dr. Cortez has her?" she asked.

"No not exactly. He attempted to remake them but instead of using them on people, he tested them on animals, he found it easier to control their "primitive minds". Once we had gotten wind of this we made an attempt to arrest him, as you can see he escaped." She said taking the file.

"O.K., but does this have to do with me or Kim?"

"I'm getting to that." She said.

She pulled out another file, in this file was a map of a island.

"We found out his location, here on this island 207 miles off the coast of Costa Rica. Apparently he's still up to his old tricks. Unfortunately he's gotten better at it."

"What's so special about this island?" Shego asked.

"Well its part of five islands known as the Islands of Death, and most commonly called Site B, as it played host to some failed theme park, and San Diego event that took place a few years back. I'm sure you've heard of it Shego."

She thought about it for a few seconds, but could not recall a thing.

"Well, maybe these might help." She handed Shego some photos from the file.

"These are….."

"Pteranodons." She said. "They were shot down a week ago after they were attacking a village in Costa Rica. What's more is that the compliance chip, is now a Compliance collar."

"Wait a minute doc. You mean to tell me, that this looney doctor controls dinosaurs?"

"I'm afraid so." Director answered.

"And you sent Kim there alone?" Shego said, the anger in her voice becoming more apparent. "Plus she's been there for more than a week! She could be dead!" Shego screamed.

"Why would you send her to such a dangerous place alone!" Shego said as she grabbed Betty by her collar.

"She volunteered to go by herself." She said.

"Never, she would never volunteered to do something that stupid, unless…" Shego paused. "You didn't tell her did you?"

Betty looked away, this mad Shego furious and her next action was to throw her into the wall. Those that heard the commotion came running to her office, with their loaded guns ready to put down Shego if needed.

"You BITCH! You sent her to an island populated with God knows how many Dinosaurs, and you didn't even bother to tell her!"

"Shego, she was the only person perfect for the job." She said slowly getting up.

"Apparently not if you had to come to me for help." She said flaring up.

The agents behind her cocked their guns.

"Stand down Shego." They ordered her.

She merely looked back at them, then concentrated on . she wanted to beat the woman, for doing something so…so…underhanded! Not even Shego herself would've done that in her position. Betty looked at her, they eyed each other for a minute before Shego spoke up.

"I'm going to need some guys, a lot of guys. Some weapons, and a list of every fucking dinosaur on that island." She said.

She turned to walk away, then stopped. "Oh and Betty, when I get back we're going to have a nice long talk, just you me, and Kim." Before walking out the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Isla Sorna

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**AND I AM BACK! Man I enjoyed Christmas and New Years! I hope you all did as well. Bu without further ado Chapter 3!**

Ch. 3 Isla Sorna

"Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Velociraptor." Shego muttered as she read the InGen Files on the species of dinosaur that inhabited the island she was currently on her way to. "Ceratosaurus, Gallimimus, Albertosaurus, Compsognathus, Pteranodon." She continued.

Dr. Director made sure they were able to get as much info on the creatures as possible, especially the ones that were not engineered for the failed theme park. "Suchomimus, Spinosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus." She paused.

She wondered what nut job could have hoped to contain these monstrosities. The island was definitely teeming with all types of dinosaurs, and if she studied the map carefully she should be able to move in and out of their respective territories without much trouble. It was noted that the deeper you moved in to the island, the bigger carnivores lurked. They were approaching the island by boat heading towards its west. The map indicated that a pack of Deinonychus inhabited the area.

She searched through the file on it, turns out InGen had a pretty good tabs on their "pets".

"Deinonychus Antirrhopus. 3.4 meters (11 ft.) long. Lived during the early cretaceous period. Pack hunter. Highly intelligent." Deinonychus was listed as one of the accepted specimens, alongside Velociraptor, and Utahraptor.

Shego knew a little about dinosaurs herself, reading about them when she was little, but the names of some didn't register in her mind. So she took it upon herself to educate herself.

"Utahraptor Ostrommaysorum. 7 meters (23ft.) long. Early Creataceous, pack hunter." She was astonished to see that it was nearly as tall as a grown man. A dinosaur that can literally look you in the eye. All three dinosaurs had those large sickle clawed shape formation on their toes. Evidently for making quick work of their prey.

She scrolled through some pages, noting of which dinosaurs were to be there and those that were not.

"Dilophosaurus, Chasmosaurus, and Troodon?" she paused again. That's another name that did not register. She read on its file.

"Troodon Formosus. Meaning Wounding Teeth. 2.4 meters (7.9 ft.) long. Roughly over 100lbs, lived in the late cretaceous. It was a nocturnal hunter. Extremely intelligent, pack hunter. Has a lethal bite similar to that of a komodo dragon."

"Uh, Shego." A voice called out to her. Shego turned to see a young woman enter the room. She seemed to be a few years younger than her. She was assigned to her by to assist with the identification of the dinosaurs. Tiara Lockheart was her name. she once worked with Ingen when they were processing species of dinosaur for the park. She was maybe an inch taller than Kim, but like Shego had raven locks running down her back. She was light-skinned and beautiful. She wore glasses had wore the classic white lab coat. Her eyes were a dark blue. In a way she reminded Shego of her mother, a younger version of her that is.

"Yes Tiara." Shego answered back.

"We'll be arriving at the island soon." She told Shego.

Shego got up and handed the archive of files to Ms. Lockheart. She walked outside the room, with Tiara following.

"Did you get all the information you required?" Tiara asked her.

"Hmmm not quite. There are a few files I didn't get to look at,but I'm hoping you can fill that gap for me."

"Yes ma'am." She responded.

Shego grabbed the files and scrolled through the pages. She then presented the image of a footprint to the woman while keeping its name hidden.

"What made this?" she asked her.

Tiara studied it carefully, before smiling. "I wasn't completely sure at first but judging by how the toes are spread apart, the width and length, of the foot not to mention the toes. I would say it belongs to Daspletosaurus, a carnivorous dinosaur belonging to the Tyrannosaur family."

Shego looked at the file uncovering its name, seeing that Tiara was indeed correct, smiled.

"You sure know your stuff kid."

Tiara smiled brightly, but her smiled soon faded. In the distance a form could be seen clearing through the fog. It was huge, it was Isla Sorna. The Island gave off an eerie feeling, especially wrapped in the fog like that. Somewhere on that god forsaken island was her Kimmie, and she wasn't going to rest until she found her. When they reached shore, Shego was already set to go. Besides Tiara, she had a group of ten of GJ agents. They all were equipped with tranquilizer rifles, since they were not permitted to kill the dinosaurs with them being an endangered species. Shego noted to remember that were in raptor territory, Deinonychus if her memory was accurate. Dinosaurs could be heard in the distance as they began to traverse through the jungle.

"Where those the raptors?" Shego asked cautiously.

"No. That would be a herd of sauropods probably Brachiosaurs." She answered. "Trust me, the roar of a raptor is something you'll never forget."

"Great, that's just what I need, more nightmares." Shego groaned.

Still they proceeded, even though she was here to find Dr. Cortez, Kim came first. As far as she was concerned once she found her, they were leaving this place. The thought that Betty would just send her to a place like this without telling her of its many dangers infuriated the pale villainess. It wasn't long before they got their first look at a dinosaur, when a group of compy's scattered past them. Shego remembered reading up on them. They're no threat but in a big group an individual is most certainly a unlucky one.

"They seem to be running away from something." Tiara said.

"From what?"

Her question was answered in the form of raptors. It had only been ten minutes and raptors had them surrounded.

"These are…..Deinonychus." Tiara said frightened.

Shego flared up, while the agents readied their rifles.

"They, uh, look hungry." One agent spoke up.

"Real hungry." Another added on.

"Follow my lead." Shego declared.

"Remember Shego, you can't kill them." Tiara told her.

"Yeah? Well tell that to them."

She chucked some plasma at the ones in front of her. They jumped back, but the ones on the sides lunged forward. Some of the agents dodged, others shot the tranq darts. One Deinonychus began to back away, but the alpha issued for it to stay. Shego threw more plasma at the creatures' feet, to keep them away. The raptors conversed amongst each other and at the alphas command back away and disappeared into the jungle.

Shego relaxed, and flared down. That was a close encounter, and luckily no one was hurt. The files were right about the raptors intelligence, they obviously knew when to back off.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." Shego ordered.

They began to walk deeper into the jungle; unbeknownst to them they were still being watched by the alpha of the Deinonychus. Soon they came to a river, a big river. They were some dinosaurs there taking a drink and eating some of the surrounding foliage.

"That's a group of Torosaurus. As you can tell there herbivores, but as long as we don't startle or provoke them, we're safe." Tiara said.

Shego nodded and the group walked on. They did manage to catch the eye of a few of the Torosaurus, but they soon returned to their grazing. Shego noticed that the more inward they walked the more dinosaurs they had seen. While they hadn't seen any carnivores since their arrival, they knew that it was only a matter of time before they saw one. Especially since they were heading into the territory of another.

"Yang-chwan, Yang-chewyan."

"Yangchuanosaurus Shangyouensis." Tiara corrected her.

"Geusendheit." Shego said.

"Yangchuanosaurus, a carnivore of the late Jurassic. Its fossils were found in china, but that's a discussion for another time. Yangchuanosaurus, is another dinosaur on the list of unclassified specimens to be smuggled into the park." Tiara explained.

They came to a lake, where a herd of Mamenchisaurus and Brachiosaurs, and Hadrosaurs were attending to. For the group it was a sight to behold as it symbolized what life was like back in their time, when they ruled the earth.

Some Pteranodons swooped down to catch fish, and the group used this moment as a time to rest before carrying on. Shego pulled out the map, they intended to head straight for the middle of the island, but Kim could be anywhere. This place was definitely huge, and night would soon be upon them. They needed a safe place to set up for the night.

They decided to make camp near the edge of the forest, as to stay out of the way of the grazing giants. They also chose to stay here because the herbivores would warn them of incoming danger, Tiara told them. They set up their tents, gathered some firewood, Shego even went down to the lake and got some fish. Even though she secretly wanted to get a better look at the dinosaurs.

"Well that should us over til morning." Shego said.  
>"Will we be safe from any late night attackers?"<p>

"Truthfully no, while there is safety in numbers. That doesn't mean that the carnivores wont try. That's what we have them for." Tiara said pointing towards the herd of dinosaurs.

"hmph, well I for one do not intend to become some dinosaurs mid-night snack."  
>"Hey you!" she called out to an agent. "You take first shift, and in two hours I'll take the next two hours. We'll rotate until sunrise. Understood?"<p>

The others nodded. as agreed the one agent stood watch while the others rested. He watched as the light of the moon reflected off of the lake, it only added to the mysticism of this place. That mysticism changed as the creatures of the night began to stir, making their presence known. He did not let that shake him up however, and remained vigilant.

The sound of thunder could be heard as the herd of sauropods began to call out to each other. He began to go inside his tent when the sounds of thunder got louder. As they got louder the ground shook.

"This cannot be good." He said. He turned on his night vision goggles. He could see the herd clearly, and they were more than startled. The Hadrosaurs began to take off, as the thundering drew nearer. It wasn't long before the sound woke Shego and the other agents. They stepped out the tent and approached the agent.

"What's goin on, it feels like a series of earthquakes are going off." Shego griped.

"Something seems to have scared the dinosaurs, something big." The agent responded.

Shego tried to look out towards the lake to see what was happening, but could not make out a thing.

"I can't tell what's going on down there."

A GJ agent handed her a pair of night vision goggles. She put them on and turned on the nightvision. She scanned the area, watching as the herbivores began to move out of the area. Shego looked to her right as that's where the thundering sound and ground shaking came from. Another small group of Hadrosaurs were fleeing. That's when Shego caught sight of it. A carnivore, and it was a big one. It was chasing the herd, and it let out a chilling roar as it startled the other giants.

Tiara came running out her tent at the very sound of the dinosaur.

"Doc, we gotta problem!" Shego told her. "What is that thing?" Shego asked her, handed Tiara the goggles.

She took them and scanned the area. Her jaw dropped as she immediately recognized the dinosaur in question.

"Well doc?" Shego asked again.

"Yangchuanosaurus." Tiara said.

**Well this chapter was ok, but the next will be better, I mean what is Jurassic Park without a fight between giants right? And I'll be giving credit to the first person to give me a dinosaur for Yangchuanosaurus to fight. It cannot be T-rex, or Spinosaurus as I'm saving them for a later chapter.**

**Until next time fellow fanfictioners!**


	4. Chapter 4 Deadly Encounter

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Well here we are with Chapter 4. I would to personally thank Milstead1988 and Marc Ello for the dinos and suggestions that you will since in this chapter and the rest to come..ENJOY!**

Ch.4 Deadly Encounter

It was the dead of night and, things took a turn for the worst. While the rest slept, one GJ agent decided he would take 1st shift. During his shift something began to disturb the herbivores, something big, ferocious, hungry. Across the river, out of the jungle stumbled Yangchuanosaurus. It was out for a late nite snack, when it happened upon a herd of Parasaurolophus. It watched and waited, until it found one that strayed a little too far from the group.

He followed it until he was in a close enough range. Unfortunately, he was spotted by a herd of Corythosaurs, and they sounded the alarm. The young Parasaurolophus turned, to see his pursuer closing in on him. It turned and ran for its life. Yangchuanosaurus was closing and opened his jaws, so it could grab its prey. Fortunately for the Parasaurolophus, it was able to secure itself behind some Ankylosaurs. The Ankylosaurus, bellowed warning Yangchuanosaurus to stay back. He was wary of them, and backed away, as he watched his prey escape.

Just then a gentle breeze brushed past him, along with the scent of new prey. He sniffed the air, and turned his head in the direction to look across the lake. There he saw Shego's group. They all locked eyes before Yangchuanosaurus let out a roar and proceeded in their direction.

"Quick, I want all of you to gather your guns and follow me into the Jungle." Shego ordered.

"But what…"

"Don't question my orders!" She yelled.

They did as they were ordered, they picked up their tranq rifles and made sure they were loaded. They started heading into the jungle, when Tiara suddenly turned back. She ran inside her tent, rummaging through it, she found her bag that had the map and the dino files. She scrambled to quickly get out the tent, and tripped. She was about to get up, when a foot slammed down right next to her. Tiara looked up and saw that Yangchuanosaurus was standing right over her. She knew she was as good as dead. It quickly went down to grab her, and only ate plasma instead. It reared back and roared in pain.

Shego had saved her life.

"Go!" Shego yelled to her.

She made sure Tiara was a good distance away before turning and leaving herself. Yangchuanosaurus, felt the burning sensation in his mouth, but he did not let that stop him, he could smell them, and quickly restarted the chase. Smashing through their campsite, he roared again letting Shego and the others know he was right on their tails. They could hear him smashing through the branches in its path, hell when they turned to look behind them, they could see him doing that themselves.

"We're gonna have to drive this thing away. Fire the tranq darts!" She ordered.

"I don't think tranq darts are gonna cut it ma'am." An agent said.

"Do it!"

They stopped, and turned taking quick aim, and fired. Majority missed only one hit and it landed on his snout.

"Reload and fire again!" Shego shouted as she flared up. She chucked a few plasma his way to attempt to stop the beast.

Unbeknownst to them all of their commotion had awoken another sleeping giant. In the dark it looked like a big hill. A hill with hungry eyes and sharp teeth. It growled as it stood up, catching the attention of not only Shego's group, but the Yangchuanosaurus as well. The group backed up, as it stepped into the moonlight. They got a good look at it. It had red skin at the top, and grey on its lower half. Its top half was covered in notches, and its head had a razor sharp horn over each eye. It looked absolutely nightmarish.

It looked as it saw Yangchuanosaurus slowly approach. It warned the newcomer to back off as it had dibs on the humans.

"Naughty or Nice doc?" Shego asked Tiara.

"Definitely naughty, that's _Carnotaurus Sastrei_. Meaning Meat eating bull, it lived during the Late Cretaceous. But I don't understand I don't ever remember this dinosaur being made, it's not even on the unwanted list." She explained.

"Let's worry about that later." Shego said as they stood in between the two dinosaurs.

The two carnivores were fixed on each other, they were sizing the other up. While Yangchuanosaurus was just a little big taller, Carnotaurus had more bulk on its side. Plus it was covered in those armored notches, which would make it hard for Yangchuanosaurus to grab hold of it. Neither backed down form the other, and remained fixated at the same time. This gave Shego's group a chance to slip away. As they did so, Yangchuanosaurus noticed and looked their way. At that very moment is when Carnotaurus charged in.

It roared as it closed the short distance between them. Yangchuanosaurus quickly looked up and saw Carnotaurus coming for him. It used its agility to step out of the way, as Carnotaurus passed it, it grabbed ahold of its tail pulling him back. Carnotaurus flexed his tail muscles and sent Yangchuanosaurus into the trees. It turned to face his fallen foe. Carnotaurus towered over him, as it bared its mouth full of teeth. That's when Yangchuanosaurus shot and grabbed it its throat. Carnotaurus, roared out in pain, as it struggled to get free. Yangchuanosaurus began squeezing tighter, to quickly suffocate the dinosaur. In a last ditch effort, Carnotaurus forced all of its weight to its front, as it began to tip over onto Yangchuanosaurus. Yangchuanosaurus struggled to keep the balance in its favor, but eventually gave out to it. It released Carnotaurus and, moved out of the way as it fell to the ground. Yangchuanosaurus watched it, making sure not to make the same mistake his foe did. Carnotaurus just laid, there, it was a close call. It knew that Yangchuanosaurus had the upper hand with its speed, and that would be what Carnotaurus would use to its advantage.

It slowly got back on its feet and faced Yangchuanosaurus. It stepped back some before it started raking its foot across the ground, growling. It was displaying an action similar to that of a bull. Yangchuanosaurus knew it was trying to intimidate it, and it was far from intimidated. It charged instead, roaring a challenge to its foe. Carnotaurus charged in as well, and when Yangchuanosaurus was close enough it lowered his head. The momentum that Yangchuanosaurus had gained, could not be stopped. Carnotaurus quickly raised its head back up, and punctured Yangchuanosaurus' abdomen. Then it proceeded to raise it off the ground and flipped it.

It wisely used its foes speed against him. Yangchuanosaurus hit the ground hard, causing it to shake. Carnotaurus walked over and stomped down hard on Yangchuanosaurus' chest, crushing its ribs. It let out a painful cry as Carnotaurus bit into his throat, then began to shake its head. It ripped its throat out and swallowed the chunk of meat. Blood flowed from the wound as Yangchuanosaurus choked on its own blood. It soon died and Carnotaurus roared in triumph, its roar could be heard even from Shego and the others were.

They stopped, they were out of breath. Shego turned to Tiara.

"What's wrong with you! You could've been killed!" Shego yelled as she grabbed her by the collar.

"I-I had to go back and get the map."

"What good is that thing if you're dead!" she said shoving her aside. "Most of our equipment is gone, our so called experts couldn't hit the broadside of a barn, and….." she paused.

"And what?" Tiara asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving, the sun will be up in a few hours. Doc are there any carnivores up around this time of night besides the previous?"

"Yes, Raptors, Troodons, some of the smaller carnivores on this island move at night, because the larger ones get in their way in the day. But that doesn't mean we won't see a large carnivore. They too prefer to hunt when their prey is sleeping." Tiara explained.

Just then they heard some rustling in the trees. They all turned to the direction the sound was coming from. Out of the brush came two Nanotyrannus. They stopped five feet away from the group. They were attracted by Shego's yelling.

"That's Nanotyrannus right?" Shego asked.

"Yes. A male and a female."

"You think we can outrun them?"

"No. Nanotyrannus is too fast for us. Look if we don't do something, we're going to be dino chow." Tiara said.

Shego flared up intensely trying to scare the Nanotyrannus off. If anything, it only made them more curious, as one took a closer look. Shego then threw some towards its feet, it hit the dinosaur's toe. It yelped as it took a quick step back. This action caused it mate to step in quickly. Shego threw another bolt of plasma at the ground, causing it to stop in its tracks. It growled at her, but the female growled to the male. He turned and looked at her, before they both walked back off into the jungle.

"Thank God." Tiara said.

"Come on." Shego said as she continued into the jungle. The destination was the same, they would head to the center of the island where the main hatchery was.

The sun was rising just as they had come upon an old building. It was covered in vines, the windows were shattered. Some of the walls had cracks in it. There was some writing on the wall behind the vines, Shego pulled them off and it read "Hatchery 16".

For Tiara Hatchery 16 was a fond memory. "I remember this place. This is where I was stationed when I first came to work for the park." She explained. "I was assigned to study the behavioral patterns in the Dryosaur they bred here."

She took a step inside. The inside was much worse than the outside, the front office was a wreck. Chairs and glass everywhere, the walls had stains on them, blood stains from what Shego could tell. Some of the vines that were wrapped around the building, had made their way inside, covering the ceiling and some of the floor. As Tiara walked around she didn't see this place as a disaster, what she saw was fond memories of days long gone. She could still see and hear the voices of the people she worked alongside of. She walked down a hall that led to a big room. It was still dimly lit, because of the plant life that wrapped around the glass at the top. This very room is where she helped in making the dinosaurs.

She walked down the stairs, her footsteps echoing off of each step as she descended. Shego and the others followed after her. Looking around and taking this place in. she saw that they had little dinosaurs in tubes.

"I thought you said you bred the dinosaurs." Shego asked.

"We did in a manner of speaking." Tiara answered.

Shego raised her eyebrow. "1st we extracted the DNA sample we got off of the mosquitoes in the fossilized amber. Then we had to put the strands back together, use the genetic codes of their reptilian relatives. Once we successfully cloned a dinosaur we made sure that they were all born female. So we could control the population." She told her.

"So what happened?"

"Well one night a storm hit the islands and knocked out the power, which caused the electric fences to go down, which led to the escape of the dinosaurs. Many people died, that night." She said looking down

"How did you survive all of that?" a GJ agent asked.

"Well hours before the storm hit, a boat arrived to take the personnel off the island, I was one of the few that made it off the island." Tiara told him. "But enough strolling down memory lane, we have a mission to accomplish."

The group headed up the stairs and was working their way out of the building when Shego stopped abruptly. She held her hand out telling everyone to halt their movements as well. She then carefully peeked around the corner. She saw the group Deinonychus from before, they were right outside the door sniffing around.

"What's wrong Shego?" Tiara asked.

"It's those raptors, ya know the ones from before." She answered.

"My God, they've been stalking us?"

"Is there another way out of here?"

"Yes, follow me." Tiara said as she led them back down the stairs.

Tiara led them past the tubes of infant dinosaurs; she planned to take them out the underground passage, that led to the maintenance shed a few miles away. That was her plan until they hit a fork in the road.

"Well which way?"

"I-I-I don't know, it's been so long. Uhhh left. Let's try left." Tiara said.

They walked down the corridor to the left; there were old cages that used to house dinosaurs. There were old crates, and doors that led to other parts of the hatchery. It was all good until they hit a dead end.

"The left huh?" Shego says.

"I said I wasn't sure, we're just gonna have to go back is all."

They walked back and as they were rounding the end of the corridor, a shadow appeared along the wall.

"Shit." Shego muttered.

A lone Deinonychus stood at the intersection of the corridors, sniffing around. It picked up on their scent, and then reared up. It started making a barking sound, a loud barking sound. Shego and the others covered their ears to dull the sound.

"What is it doing?" Shego asked.

"Calling the others." Tiara informed.

Tiara motioned for them to follow her. They went into the room next to them. Tiara quietly closed the door, Shego turned and locked it. The sound of the locks clicking, caught the raptors attention, and as soon as the others joined its side, it directed them towards the door. They inspected it, the scent of their prey was all over it, now they just had to get in. they studied the handled and discovered they could move it their mouths, but better yet their hands. When they tried to open it, the handle stopped short, due to Shego locking it. They tried it again, and found it impossible to fully turn it.

They only had one idea left. To break the door down. The others stood back, as they gave one raptor enough room. It took several steps back and charged, it slammed into the door, but it didn't budge. It tried it again and again, but got nowhere. Then another raptor joined by its side, and together they charged at the door, and finally busted it open. The door it the ground with a crash, as the glass shattered and the raptors stormed through. Shego heard the crash from down the hall, she looked back to see three raptors rapidly appear from around the corner.

She flared up and ran to rejoin the group, while throwing plasma to slow down her pursuers.

"I don't know what's worse. Those aliens or them." She said as she flew down the hall.

She quickly caught up with the others, they could tell by her expression and heavy panting that trouble wasn't far behind.

"Come on everyone, this way!" Tiara hollered, they ran past an intersection, down to the end of the hall.

Tiara made a sharp left turn, as she disappeared, behind the corner. As the rest arrived, Tiara came running back.

"Not that way!" She yelled as two Deinonychus chased her back down the hall.

They ran back towards the intersection and were about to make a right when the alpha appeared and knocked Shego off her feet. She hit the wall and slid to the ground. They were surrounded on all sides, with no way out.

**Ahhhhh quite the predicament wouldn't you say? Looks like the raptors might finally get their lunch, gotta love those raptors though, crafty little devils lol well hope y'all liked this chapter, and I hope you'll love the next!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Addition

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**What happens in this chapter is accredited to Milstead1988 for the idea to put a new twist onto the story Enjoy!**

Ch.5 New Addition

Shego and company were surrounded by a pack of hungry Deinonychus, and had their backs against the wall. The raptors were closing in, the alpha's eyes fixated on Shego. It knew she was the most dangerous so she had to be the first to go. Shego in her defense flared intensely, the whole corridor was covered in her green glow. The alpha watched as a strange phenomenon occurred; Shego raised her hands and focused all of her energy into her hands. The energy began to grow more massive by the second, it looked like it was about to explode. It finally formed into a swirling mass of green and black, as it emitted a low hum. The air around them began to sting from the heat that radiated off of it.

Some of the raptors began to bag away, but the alpha ordered them to hold their ground.

"Everybody get down Now!" She ordered.

They all ducked, and the alpha took this moment to charge. The alpha and Shego struck quick, and an explosion swallowed everyone. Out of the smoke, the agents, Tiara and Shego, bolted into the forest. The raptors gave chase, as one leapt into the air and took down an agent. His comrade turned to shoot the raptor, but another jumped him as well. The alpha walked out, she had three slash marks going down the right side of her face. The other raptors began to give chase, but she called them back. They had their meal for now, but she wasn't finished with Shego yet.

The others stopped as they were short of breath and two men.

"Shego, what happened back there?" Tiara asked.

Shego held up her index finger as she had to catch her breath, that move took a toll on her. She soon regained her composure.

**Shego Flashback**

Well, that thing I was charging, think of it as an explosive. It would detonate upon the first thing it came to contact with. I had no intentions of wasting on that oversized lizard, which would've been a waste, so instead I aimed for the wall behind us. Striking the alpha was just an added bonus.

XX

Tiara looked on as Shego displayed her trademark smirk.

"What do you call that?"

"An EX Burst. Everyone in my family can do it." Shego said like it was nothing.

After the agents mourned the loss of their two comrades they pressed on. They soon came to an opening. It showed an open field that stretched on for miles, and was littered with kinds of dinosaurs. Gallimimus could be seen as it frolicked among the other herbivores. A group of Triceratops grazed quietly as a herd of Stegosaurs walked by in the distance. It was nice to see something other than carnivores for once, and it put the group at ease. Shego pulled out a Kimmunicator, that Wade made for her.

"Hey Nerdlinger, you there?" she asked.

He sighed. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that." He said as his face came on to the screen.

"Any luck finding Kim?" He asked the Shego. She shook her head "You?"

He sighed again. "Nothing, I had a drone fly over the island, I did an infrared and thermal sweep and still nothing. Plus her Kimmunicator has been offline for over a week now. I hate to say it but…."

"Then don't say it." Shego said with slight irritation in her voice.

"I did however pick up on my infrared scan of some man located in a facility south of here." He said.

"Do you think it might be Dr. Cortez?" Tiara asked Wade.

"Could be." He answered.

"Thanks Wade, and could you do one more sweep of the island for me?" Shego asked.

"Sure." He said before Shego ended the transmission.

She put Kimmunicator in her pouch and had Tiara pull out the map of the island. Tiara showed her that the only facility in the southern part of the island was another Hatchery. Hatchery number 1, was located at the foot of a mountain. It also happened to be in T-rex territory. Wasting no time Shego had them start making their way to the southern part of Isla Sorna. On the journey, one thing kept bothering Tiara, through working with Global justice she knew Kim and Shego were enemies. So why was she here, and most importantly why would she want to save her.

She approached Shego.

"Shego, a word if you will."

"I'm listening." Shego responded.

"You and Kim, you two are like enemies right? So why are you here? You know trying to save her?" Tiara questioned the former villainess.

"It's complicated." Shego told her.

"Complicated how?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Shego said.

"What are you two like friends or something?"

Shego scoffed. "No."

"If you're not her friend then….." Tiara's voice trailed off.

Shego gave her a look, Tiara studied her hard. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking." She said emitting a glow around her left hand.

"I was just curious that's all."

"Come on doc you know what they said about curiosity and the cat." She told Tiara.

They continued to walk in silence for another five minutes before Shego spoke up.

"If you must know, I'm here to right Betty's wrong. It irks me to think that, that one eyed bitch can just do as she wants. I mean she sent the poor girl to an island infested with dinosaurs and didn't even tell her." Shego explained, her fists began to glow due to her growing irritation.

"Funny you should mention that. You're file says the same thing, about the doing whatever you want part." Tiara said with a light smile.

"Yeah well, I have a reason for what I do." She said looking off in another direction.

"And what is that reason?" Tiara further questioned.

"Long story short. To piss off my folks back home. They hated the fact that I couldn't be controlled. Hell I hated them for trying to control me. So the 1st chance I got I broke away from them, and I couldn't have been happier."

Soundly the ground began to shake. The group stopped in their tracks. Shego looked around and found the source.

"A herd of Lambeosaurus. They're practically one of the gentlest dinosaurs on the island." Tiara said.

"Just how big is this island?" Shego asked.

"Pretty big."

They waited until the herd passed before continuing. She had the agents take a break so they can check their ammunition. Seeing as the Yangchuanosaurus that attacked them smashed their campsite, most of their supplies including the ammunition went with it. So they had use their weapons sparingly, they each had about 8 to 10 more darts on them each. So if they used one agents ammunition per carnivore that attacks them. They would have enough ammo to make to their destination.

'Great.' Shego said in her thoughts. She was not happy how things were turning out. Just then her Kimmunicator in her pocket went off. She pulled it out and Wade was on the screen.

"Yes, what do you need Nerdlinger?" She said.

His expression changed at the name. "Well I thought I should warn you. I just did another thermal scan and I picked up the heat signature of something big." He warned them.

"How big, like T-rex big?" Shego asked.

"Bigger. Here let me show you." Wade said as he pulled up the image.

"Well it's not a Spinosaurus, what is it?" Tiara wondered as she stared at the picture.

"Wade I need you to lock on to whatever that thing is, and notify us if it gets close, and by close I mean as soon as it starts moving." She told him.

"Right." He said before signing off.

Once she put the Kimmunicator away she noticed Tiara deep in thought.

"What's on ya mind doc?"

"That image the dinosaur in that image was huge, but it wasn't the dinosaur it should have been. Spinosaurus is the biggest dinosaur we have on this island, but that thing wasn't one. It was slightly smaller."

"Well I'm thinking we take a detour around so we don't have to discover it ourselves." Shego said.

"I'm going to borrow some of your men, I have to find out what that was."

"You really think I'm just going to let go off on your own like that?" Shego said stepping in front of her.

"Shego I've been at this for years give me some credit." She said as she motioned for three guards to follow her.

Shego huffed and took this time to rest, she sat on a nearby rock. "You have ten minutes!" she shouted.

Ten minutes came and gone and much to Shego's surprise Tiara came back safe and sound. Not that she was hoping that Tiara would get eaten, but she was beginning to believe that these so called agents were nothing more than a liability.

"So find anything?" she asked.

Tiara handed her some photos of dinosaur footprints.

"These are footprints of a carnivorous dinosaur belonging to the Carchardontosauridae, except the print is smaller than any Carcharodontosaurus I've seen." She explained

"Maybe it's not fully grown." Shego suggested.

"I thought that at first, but I discovered what was a fresh kill, that only a full grown carnivore could make. It could be Acrocanthosaurus, or Neovenator. But like you said it's not worth finding out, since the Carcharodontosaurids dwarf some of the Tyrannosaurids, I'm all for avoiding it."

"So in other words if we run into anything bigger than a T-rex, we're screwed." Shego said.

Tiara nodded in agreement. Shego let out a somewhat frustrated sigh as she rubbed her temples. Still she was on a mission, and she was going to see it through. They took a major detour around the unknown creature as they continued to head to the hatchery. Once again it wasn't long before trouble found them. Shego noticed that they were being stalked. She could see silhouettes of the new dinosaurs. They continued to stalk them, and Shego had the agents form a tight circle around Tiara. This continued on for five minutes, and then the dinosaurs seemingly vanished. This got Shego's attention and she stopped to look around. She checked behind them just to be sure.

When turned to face the front she saw a new face.

She gasped, because it startled her. "Where did you come from, you weren't there a second ago?"

Tiara peeked through the agents to get a look before she could identify it.

"That's Dilophosaurus _Wetherilli_. Be careful Shego it can spit blinding venom. It is highly…"

"Dangerous, I know doc, I read about it on the boat." She interrupted.

It eyed Shego, and Shego eyed it, she wasn't about to let it get the best of her. Right before she could flare up and scare it off, one the agents cried out, as well as Tiara. Shego turned to see the agent laying on the ground with this black gunk on his face. And another Dilophosaurus was standing there, except it had a large frill. It was hissing loudly, and was soon joined by other Dilophosaurus, who also had their frills out. Shego turned to face the one in front of her when it displayed the same action. She immediately put up her guard, but before either of them could react, a shot rang out.

The Dilophosaurus in front of her hit the ground hard, and blood was spilling out rapidly, and large bullet holes in its side. A few more shots rang out and two more hit the ground. The others ran off frightened.

Shego who still had guard up, called out to whatever or whoever just probably saved them.

"Who's there? Come on out!" She said looking around for any sign of whoever was present.

She then heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and turned to her right to see a man approach. Shego flared up, but the man puts his hands in the air.

"Relax, I mean you no harm." He said.

"Talk. Who are you?" she asked the man.

"The name is Jacob. Jacob Matthews.

**What a twist huh? Well looks like we got yet another new face, but is he friendly like he suggests? Well, we'll just have to find out. OH! By the way what's your favorite dinosaur, mine is T-rex obviously lol.**


	6. Chapter 6 Mutual Terms

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**I'm back once again, and like before this chapter has more awe inspiring moments thanks to Milstead1988! And his OC Jacob Matthews! Oh! I also have something for you all. It's just a little something I drew while I was in class, you'll find it at the end of this chapter **

Ch.6 Mutual Terms

Shego and the others found themselves surrounded by a pack of Dilophosaurus, and were at the end of their ropes, when a shot rang out, and the dinosaurs began dropping like flies. They remainders ran off into the jungle. After calling out to their "Savior", by the name of Jacob Matthews, Shego has one thing to consider. Powerful ally or a dangerous new foe.

"O.K. Jacob Matthews, who sent you?" Shego asked him her hands still ignited.

"I sent me." Was his reply.

"Who do you work for?" She asked, pointing a glowing finger at the man.

"That's….Classified." he said.

"Mmmhmm, yeah, I think I'll decide on what's classified or not."

Shego noticed the weaponry he was carrying, like the .600 elephant gun on his back, the pp2000, on his sides, the m-4 strapped on his back under the elephant gun, and the grenade belt strapped and his torso.

"That's some pretty big artillery, you got there? You on a hunt?"

"No ma'am. I'm on a search. Someone very influential is here, and I'm gonna find him. Hey uh can I put my arms down now?" he asked with a smile.

"Ye-I don't think so. Wade I need you to run a background check on a Jacob Matthews." Shego said.

"On it." He said and got to work typing on his computer.

Shego eyed him suspiciously, Jacob looked like you're ordinary Caucasian man, he was muscular, he had a 5 0 clock shadow, and he was wearing a standard soldier's outfit. That's another thing that bothered her. What would a soldier, a U.S. soldier being doing all the way out here, and by himself no less.

"Done." Wade announced. "The only thing that I could pull up, was some military records. Says here that he came home from service a week and a half ago."

"A week and a half huh? You don't think he's in cahoots with…."

"Nope, says he's supposed to be getting married." Wade informed her.

"Don't tell me you left her at the altar, for a place like this?" Shego asked.

"Well ma'am she's the reason I'm here." He responded.

"Do tell."

"With all due respect, I can't, not right now." He told her solemnly.

Shego thanked Wade and disconnected the call, before looking at the man again. According to Wade he had a clean slate, so she let him put his hands down. Tiara on the other hand was not pleased, and she wanted a few choice words with the man.

"Excuse me, but do you not see what you did here?" pointing to the bodies of the dead dinosaurs.

"Well, last I checked I just save your lives. Those things were about two minutes away from having you for lunch." He told her.

"But did you have to kill them? They're an endangered species!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well I liked to value my own safety over theirs if you don't mind." He shot back.

"Figures. You're just like those other bastards. Acting all high and mighty, like you own the fucking world!"

"Well how bout this. Next time I'll just let those things drag your scrawny ass away! Then we'll see who's endangered!"

Shego stepped in between the two of them. "O.K. kiddies, break it up. You have to excuse her, she's very protective of her "babies". Shego said.

Jacob turned and walked a few feet away, Tiara grabbed Shego and took to the other side.

"Look, we need to continue our search for Dr. Cortez. We don't have time for some military nutjob." She whispered.

"Well that nut job just saved all our lives. I say we keep him around, he could help us find Kimmie." She said.

"While killing off the local population? Shego we can't allow that." Tiara told her. "The safety of the dinosaurs comes first; they at least deserve that much."

"No, finding Kim comes first. If Betty didn't send her here, I wouldn't be here. Frankly I'm tired of having to clean up after other people. We find Kim, then we get the doc, then we get the hell outta here. And that man is the only way we can get the job done." Shego said as she got in Tiara's face.

"Oh I see, I get it. I guess I'm the only who cares that an once extinct species should get a second chance at life. You and Kim aren't even friends, why are you trying so hard to save her? Shego you're wanted in over 11 countries. Including Costa Rica." Tiara informed her.

"What do you mean? I never have been here before, so how could I be wanted?"

Tiara backed up a bit. Shego quickly grabbed her by her collar.

"Why do I get this feeling you're not telling me something?" Shego said. "Tell me…Now." She said angrily.

Tiara looked into the fiery eyes of Shego. She knew that the information she was about to tell her would get her in serious trouble. But she didn't know who she was going to get it worse from. She looked away from Shego, she was more than afraid to tell her. Shego is known for violent temper, she just hoped that Shego decided against instantly frying her.

Tiara gulped. "Betty, uh-i-mean made it perfectly clear to the Costa Rican Government, that-that if you were to survive…" she paused.

"Go….On." Shego said furiously.

"If you were to survive this mission, you are to be immediately incarcerated here in Costa Rica indefinitely." She said.

Shego's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Betty specifically requested Shego to take on this mission, hell she was only here to save Kim anyway. She was definitely beyond frustrated, she outraged. She glowed intensely as the fury built up, then like a volcano she exploded.

"THAT BITCH! After what I did for her in that damn pyramid! She planned on having me thrown in jail!" Shego said as she flared up. Her plasma erupted off of her body and scorched the ground around her.

"Well I'll show her, I'm getting Kim and getting out of here." She said.

"Shego, you can't the mission. We have to get Cortez."

"Catch him yourself. I don't see why I should help you. I saved your ass more than twice and you were just gonna let them arrest me!" Shego said.

"What else could I do Shego? I'm grateful to you, truly I am. But I can't go against GJ." Tiara said.

"You can't go against GJ, or you can't go against Betty?" she asked her.

" saved me Shego. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now. I helped create this dinosaurs, and people got killed because of my taking part in this, I was looking at some serious jail time. Then she stepped in. told me that she could use someone like me around GJ, but I wouldn't be of any use if I was thrown in jail. So she pulled some strings and had my name remove from the records."

"In other words, she's using you?" Shego inquired.

"What? No!"

"Oh come on, if you weren't worth anything, she would have let you rot in prison. Trust me Betty isn't loyal to anyone. If she was she wouldn't try to have me arrested after I saved her life a while back." Shego explained. "And when she's through with you, you can rest assured she'll do the same to you."

"No. No, she wouldn't, you don't know her like I do."

"Hmph, that one eyed bitch, is just using you. A young girl like you mixed up with a corporation like Ingen, in some failed theme park. How old were you, 14? 15?" she paused. "Yeah a young ripe mind like yours was ripe for the picking. I mean if you could be talked into creating some sort of Jurassic Park, then it would be a no brainer to get you to work for her. Especially with impending jail sentence hanging over your head." Shego told her.

"No, No you're lying." She said, as she fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Face it Tiara, for the past ten years, you've been her bitch. She's been fucking you every chance she could get. Having you run here, having you run there. Doing this and doing that. The worse part about it is that you've been letting her do it." Shego said to her in a degrading voice.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Tiara screamed. But Shego kept going. "I owe her! She saved me from a life in prison! She…"

"Took your individuality." Shego interrupted. " Stripped you of everything you once were, and…"

"That's enough Shego." The female GJ agent said stepping in between them. "We won't allow you to continue your crude accusations of the Director. And you." She said turning to Tiara. "You will be explaining your treason to first hand." She said.

"Ahem, but until then I still call the shots, and I say we team up with Jacob. We'll stand a better chance of surviving that way." Shego told them.

She walked over to Jacob, who was sitting on a rock, thinking to himself.

"Jacob." She called to him.

"Yes?"

"How about we team up? I mean we have something in common. The answers that we're seeking are somewhere on this island."

He stood to face her. "That sounds good….Shego was it? But I can't get involved with them." He said nodded in his head, indicating that he was referring to the GJ agents.

"I know the feeling, they're the reason I'm here." She said pointing her thumb back at the GJ agents. "Once I'm done here, I plan on getting as far away from them and this place."

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Jacob questioned.

"Well I suppose I owe you one, for the interrogation earlier." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Well I'll put it bluntly. These idiots over there, got someone I know mixed up in there affairs with some crazed madman. The worst part is that when they sent her to the island, they didn't even tell her there were dinosaurs on this island. So I don't even know if she's still alive."

Jacob looked into Shego eyes, as she told him what was going on. He could see that she was more worried than she was leading him on to be. Whoever she was here to save, must mean the world to her. She's just like him, they both had something that needed to protect and were see it through to the end.

"Ok. I'm convinced, we'll team up for now. But I don't trust them, so I'm trusting you to keep them out of my way." He told her.

Shego nodded in agreement.

"Follow me." He said.

He turned and walked away, Shego followed. She called to others to let them know they were on the move. They would head back to Jacob's camp site, and stock up on supplies. When they arrived Jacob found it just like he left it. He went over the fire and picked some sticks that had fish on it.

"Just in time." He said blowing on the fish. "Lunch anybody?" he said offering them some of his fish.

They gladly accepted it, since their food was demolished by a hungry dinosaur. Tiara and the GJ agents were eating together. Jacob was eating his by his tent, he looked over and saw Shego eating hers alone. She was looking out over the valley, where you could see more herds of grazing dinosaurs. She had her back to the group, but he could tell that she was thinking of that woman again, the one she had come all this way to save.

He also sensed some inner turmoil coming from her. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" he asked.

"Huh? Who?" She said getting broken off from her thoughts.

"Your lady friend."

"Oh, yeah I guess." She said looking out into the valley.

He chuckled. "Figures as much. You're struggling with it."

"Struggling? With what?" She asked looking the man in his eyes.

"With your feelings for her." He told her.

Shego eyes went wide, and she blushed a little.

"Hey, I don't know where you're getting these ideas from, but do me a favor and keep them to yourself." She said.

He smiled. "It's ok you know. To feel the way you do, as strongly as you do. There's no need to hide it."

She looked at him with an irritated expression.

"And before you go off, I'm saying this because I know what you're going through. I've had that look in my eyes once before." He said. "The only difference is that you still have a chance to save her."

"I still have a chance. Earlier you said."

"I know what I said." Jacob said cutting her off. "now allow me to explain, and when I'm done hopefully, you'll come to understand my words." He said.

He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes.

**Jacob's Flashback.**

It was only a little more than a week ago, but it feels like it was yesterday. I had just returned from my service in the Military. I had made plans with my fiancée to come with me, and visit my folks down in Texas. She was absolutely beautiful, she had long blonde hair that shined like gold in the sun. I would sometimes get lost in her lovely eyes at dinner, and her personality was strong and determined. We lived in a small town, called Blue Lake, Oklahoma. I met her through a friend of my dad's. Her grandfather John Hammond. My fiancées name was Lex Murphy. About ten years back, she was one of the survivors to escape the disaster of John's theme park.

Well we were all packed, and ready to head out. I was in the back room locking up, when I heard the sound of glass breaking and Lex's screams. I ran to the front and found her in the clutches of a raptor. I was too late, it had sunken its teeth into her, and killed her. It had a metal collar around its neck. It turned to face me, and I ran out the door and that's when I saw it. The whole under attack by dinosaurs, they were everywhere. I could hear the screams of the unfortunate as pterodactyls ransacked our little town.

Then I heard the laughter of one person. I turned to see some man in a lab coat laughing, like it was a joke to him. I ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"You're doing this? My fiancée is dead because of you! Make it stop now!" I told him.

"My dear boy, this, this is just the beginning. The beginning of a new world, where man and dinosaur shall live as one." He told me.

I was raised my fist to strike him, but he pressed some button, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. The raptor from earlier had me pinned under its foot. Then that crazed man walked up to me.

"it's going to take more than one man to stop this revolution." He said. "But I am a generous guy, so how about I reunite you with your fiancée?"

He pressed a button, which caused a reaction from the dinosaur. It quickly went down to finish me. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the worst. I heard a shot ring out and the dinosaur fell.

"The games over Cortez. Come quietly." A voice said. I looked up and saw a woman with an eye patch over her right eye, standing there with a gun pointed to the man.

More troops came in, and began killing off the dinosaurs.

"My dear, the game is never over, this was just the first phase."

Then a pterodactyl came and swept him up. The man was gone, and I was left with nothing. The town had been destroyed, and I watched as they zipped Lex's body up in a body bag and carried her away. The woman with the eye patch approached me, and asked me if I had any info on the man from earlier. I told her that he was responsible for my wife's death and that he had an insignia on his lab coat. Of a black comet, that read the "Black Star". Then the woman told me and the other survivors to keep quiet about what had just taken place here. She also paid off the news crews so they would not air it on T.V., I couldn't believe what was going on. She wanted me to act like everything I just went through was a dream. That everything me and Lex went through never actually happened. She was going to have the records of everyone that died here erased. Their existence of who they were and were going to be, gone.

Then she had me relocated to my parents place in Texas, where she made me promise not to tell anyone. As soon as she left, I made a phone call to John Hammond, and told him what had happened. He was grief stricken, as would be the rest of his family when he would tell them about Lex. I then asked John for the coordinates to the islands where the dinosaurs originated from. Once I received them I got my supplies together, and came here. Where I've been searching ever since.

**Flashback End.**

"Dammit Betty!" she screamed as she picked up a rock and threw it into the valley.

"Look I know you're here to arrest this guy, but he needs to be put down. And I'll be the one to do it. I don't care what they have planned, I'm killing that psycho doctor." He told her.

Shego nodded. "I never cared about him anyway, I'm here to save Kim, and she's all that matters." She responded. "Because like you I…"

"Mr. Matthews a word." Tiara called to him.

"In a sec. Well Shego." He said getting up. "I hope you find her, and when you do, you know exactly what you must do." He said as he walked towards Tiara and the GJ agents.

She picked up another rock, and closed her eyes. She thought of the girl who could do anything, and a smiled, then she heard the roar of a dinosaur in the distance. She opened her eyes and a look of determination could be seen in them. She squeezed the rock tightly in her hand as she thought about all that has happened so far, and crushed the rock in her hand.

'Kim I'm coming for you, just wait for me a little while longer.' She thought.

**Well I gotta say I really liked writing this chapter. We got to know a little about Jacob, and why he's here. And he also gave Shego the drive she needed to find Kim but as promised I have a little something for my readers. Hope ya like it!**

**.com/#/d4noppv if it doesn't work input this**

**http: / raischenzo . deviantart . com /#/ d4noppv in the address bar.**


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Kim Possible

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hello to everyone in the KiGo nation. I'm here once again to bring to you again another chapter. Not much dinosaur interaction in this one, but I am planning on making that up to y'all in the future enjoy**

Ch.7 Finding Kim Possible.

Shego knew the search would be hard, she knew the search would be long, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get Kim, and get off this island. She struck a deal with Jacob that once he helped her find Kim, and she helped him find . They would take Jacob's boat and get off the island so she wouldn't be arrested by Global Justice. They knew where to find Cortez, but Kim could be anywhere. This island was huge, and they had been here two days with no sighting of the red head. Shego also knew that GJ had no interest in finding Kim, they wanted Cortez. She would have Betty's head if Kim was anything less than ok.

They helped Jacob pack up, since it was him that Wade had picked up earlier in his thermal scan, they decided to head back towards Hatchery 1. Wade as also been doing around the clock scans of the island. He was sure Kim must have been hiding in an underground facility, that's the only way she could've escaped the scan. He knew sooner or later she would have to surface and when she did, Wade would be the 1st to know. Tiara has been rather silent since her earlier discussion with Shego. Shego's words had her thinking about her boss's motives. What if Shego was right? What if she was just some pawn to be used and thrown away? She shook her head clearing away the thoughts. Right now all she needed was to concentrate on the mission.

They had been walking for at least an hour without being attacked, it was a blessing. It gave them all inner peace, as they listened to wildlife in the jungle. They walked a little further before coming to a set of footprints leading out of the forest.

"These footprints? They're the ones from before." Tiara said.

"I'd recognize those prints anywhere. They came from that big lizard that's been stalking me." Jacob spoke up.

"Stalking you?"

"Yup. At least it was til I shot in its eye." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well if it's stalking you then we have to assume it's not far from here." She said as she continued to walk forward.

A few shadows fell over them, causing them to look up. When they did they saw some Pteranodon flying overhead. They continued their walk. Tiara was still planning on taking them through the underground passage that led straight to Hatchery 1. Of course that meant they still had to go through T-rex territory. Tiara knew that T-rex claimed a big portion of the island, almost the southern half. Of course they knew that when, they began to see signs that T-rex was indeed nearby. A dead Triceratops, T-rex's favorite meal, and bite marks that Tiara indicated only belonged to it.

They wanted to move quickly, because it would only be a matter of time before they picked up on their scents, and came looking. The sun was high in the sky, and the jungle was humid. The group stopped and rested for a while. Since they still had long way to go.

Jacob got up to use the restroom. He walked a few yards to be sure nobody could see him, so he could do his business. He stopped and unzipped his pants, and unfilled his bladder.

"ahhhhhh." He said as he contently looked up into the trees. As he looked up something caught his eye. There was a parachute in the tree, and stuck to one of the branches was a bag. Once he was done, he zipped his pants back up and proceeded to climb back up the tree. He saw the parachute had a tear in it, which indicated it was a rough landing. The backpack was left behind, which means whoever touched down had to leave it in a hurry. He climbed up some more and the branch he stepped on snapped. He quickly caught onto another one before he could fall any farther.

He noted to watch his step and climbed back up again, this time successfully reaching the back pack. He unzipped it and found lipstick, a comb and other assortments. He smiled before zipping the bag up and climbing out of the tree. He returned to the group, where they were all waiting on him.

"Shego, catch." He said as he tossed the bag her way.

She caught it and looked at him suspiciously. He motioned for her to open it. When she unzipped it, she found the same items that Jacob did. She pulled out the lipstick. At first she thought it to be just ordinary lipstick, but she soon got an idea. She removed the cap and pointed it at the tree. She turned the bottom of it as a sticky substance shot and stuck to the tree like glue.

"What is that?" one of the agents asked.

Shego smiled. "Kim." She looked up at Jacob. "Where did you find this?"

"A couple of yards back, right under a parachute. Looks like she had to leave it in a hurry." He told her.

"Show me."

"We don't have time for this." Tiara interjected.

Shego cut her a look, before she walked off with him. He took her to the spot where he found the backpack. She looked around and did some investigating, while she didn't see Kim's footprints she saw some dinosaurs. She followed them and saw that they began to mix with another set of footprints. Human footprints.

"Kim." She whispered. She turned to Jacob and the others. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll meet up with you at the rendezvous point." Shego said.

"I strongly advise against doing that, you'll be all alone. How will you defend yourself?" Tiara said.

"I'll be fine." Shego said as she flared up her right hand. She turned and began to follow the footprints. Tiara, Jacob and the others kept walking towards the destination.

She followed the footprints out of the jungle and they disappeared into the tall grass. The grass came up to past Shego's thighs. Shego knew that Kim came through here; she walked into the grass hoping she wouldn't step on some dinosaur. Particularly the ones that ate meat. She walked further into the grassy area, and looked around. All she saw was grass, more and more grass. She didn't know if Kim was still here, she didn't know if she was even still in this genuine area. Still she had to try.

"KIM! KIM!" Shego called out.

She waited and looked to see if there was any sign of the teen, she got nothing.

"Kim! It's me! You can come out now! It's safe, I'm here!" she called out again. Again she got nothing.

She sighed and she once again felt the hope of finding Kim slipping away. She walked forward, hoping to find any signs of Kim outside of the grass. Some small birds flew overhead and from their view they could see Shego and the long trail she left behind her in the grass. They could also see something else. There were at least 6 trails of grass closing in on her position from her sides. Shego stopped momentarily to enjoy the breeze, just as she was about to fully close her eyes to take it all in, something caught her eye. She opened and ducked in just enough time to see a raptor sail across overhead. She turned in the direction it landed, and backed up some.

Suddenly another raptor sprang forth from her right side, she immediately responded with a roundhouse kick to its face knocking it back into the grass. She turned and quickly ran so she could get out of the grass. The raptors were in hot pursuit, another launched itself at her, and she lit her hand and shot at it. Using only enough power to stun it, she turned back and leaped out of the grass. She landed and turned, sliding a little as she did so. Three more raptors emerged from the grass. They were orange with black stripes on their back, with white underbellies. They closed in slowly as Shego took up the defensive.

Meanwhile Jacob and the others still traversed through the jungle. They were heading to an old rundown building that led to Hatchery 1. Tiara didn't say much about it other than it used to serve as the old Ranger Station. Just then Jacob held out his hand, telling them to stop.

"You guys feel that?" he asked.

It was slight but they felt the ground thump a little. They could also hear the faint sound of thunder with each thump. Jacob looked over to Tiara and she nodded. They were about to begin walking again just when they heard that trademark roar. They froze in their tracks when they heard it, it sent more than just chills down their spines.

"What was that?" the female agent asked.

"T-T-T-T-rex." Tiara frightened.

They quickly regained their composure and ran. The T-rex in the area caught the scent of Jacob's urine on the tree. Its roar was a challenge the new intruder in its territory. They ran quickly, hoping to make it to the ranger station before the Rex caught up to them.

Back on Shego's end, the three raptors were about to have her for lunch. She had to time this perfectly, unless she wanted to end up in the belly of a dinosaur. She let her whole body emit a green glow. The raptors stopped suddenly and looked at her suspiciously. They didn't know that they were too close to her as it was and she let out a pulse blast. It slammed into them and knocked them back into the grass. The Velociraptors felt their skin burn a bit and wisely retreated back into the grass. The action took a toll on her and she leaned against a tree. She remembered that she was searching for Kim, and continued onward.

She was tired, but she kept telling herself that Kim was all that mattered; once she found her it would have been all worth it. She's also been thinking about what Jacob said to her earlier. She just needed to tell Kim, but how, and once she did, she wouldn't know exactly to go from there. Not with Kim, she was different, and that difference is what makes her special to Shego.

She stopped and sat down next to a tree, wanting to rest a bit. She heard the sounds of some shuffling in the background. She silently cursed to herself, for having her ten seconds of rest interrupted. The shuffling was quick, whatever it is was trying to get away. It was being pursued as Shego heard the sound of dinosaurs giving chase.

Just as they had gone and she thought she could rest, she heard a scream. Shego opened her eyes quickly and turned in the direction the scream came from. It couldn't have been Tiara. Plus it came from the direction those dinosaurs went in. she got up as quickly as she could. She began making her way towards the commotion, where the dinosaurs and something else could be heard. She stumbled a few times, but she quickly picked up the pace.

She felt for some reason she had to get there and fast. She got there in a little over a minute, and saw a pack of raptors, big ones. They were clawing at a huge tree, apparently after whatever was hiding in it. Shego stayed down as not to attract attention to herself. She knew the smart thing to do would be to turn and leave before it was too late. However her curiosity has gotten the better of her. She could've sworn that she heard a human scream. She wanted to say it was her dulled senses messing with her; it wouldn't be the 1st time. When her senses are dulled from the pulse blast, she can't differentiate one thing from another. Her vision as of thirty seconds ago just stopped blurring on her. So she could confirm that those raptors were indeed big and that they were wearing collars. Metal ones with flashing red and green lights.

Now that that was established, all she needed to do is see what they were up to. From what Jacob and told her, the metal collars were 's calling cards. Which meant that these particular dinosaurs were on to something. Shego's hearing fully returned and she could perfectly hear their sounds, even the sounds of a helpless female. While her reflexes and mobility hadn't fully returned she knew she couldn't let those raptors kill an innocent woman.

Shego jumped out from behind the tree, and quickly shot at the raptors. Tagging them all from behind she watched as they fell to the ground unconscious. She walked over to the tree after regaining some strength.

"You- You ok?" she asked out of breath.

"Shego?" the voice said.

Just then Shego looked up with wide eyes, as a slender formed emerged from within the tree.

**Well Shego just stumbled onto an interesting find, what could it be, who could it be? Why did Jacob have to unintentionally piss of a T-rex? Why am I asking these irrelevant questions? I don't know maybe im going crazy? Naah couldn't be lol see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 All Alone in This Lost World

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter eight! The chapter that might answer all of seven's questions. Maybe, I'm not totally sure you decide lol.**

Ch 8. All Alone in This Lost World

It has been a week since she landed here on her mission to apprehend . She had landed in the middle of the night. Unfortunately as soon as she deployed her parachute, something attacked her. It ripped a hole in her chute and caused her to crash in the jungle below. Luckily she survived, with some cuts and bruises here. The downside was that she was all tangled up in it. It took her ten minutes to free herself, and when she did she would have to climb back up for her back pack. She didn't get the chance as she attacked by something. It was quick so she didn't get a good look at it. However that was the least of her worries as she soon found herself outnumbered.

She did the only thing she could do, run. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. But every time she thought she lost them, more popped up, and it didn't help that an even bigger creature showed up, scared off the little ones, before chasing her itself. The chase lasted ten minutes but she was finally able to escape by hiding in a small cave. She had no clue that this island had dinosaurs on it, she reached in her pocket for the Kimmunicator and found nothing.

'Great job Kim, you dropped it.' She said to herself. When she was sure the coast was clear, she went searching for it, using her flashlight to scan the ground. She soon found what she was looking smashed to bits inside of a large footprint. She turned the flashlight off as she groaned. She was stranded now, but she wouldn't let that get her down. She knew she hand landed in the southern part of the island, she chose this spot so she could sneak up on the doctor. She heard something moving in the brush, and she quickly scampered high up into a tree. She watched as several creatures with big glowing eyes wandered by. They seemed to be the nocturnal type and Kim wasn't going to take the chance that they might want her for a midnight snack.

So she rested in the trees, and when morning came she was awoken by the sounds of Brachiosaurs in the distance. She stretched and yawned, and recollected her thoughts. When she remembered her current situation, she jumped back into mission mode. She scanned the area and could make out a roof of some facility not far from here. According to her Intel received from GJ that had to be the building that led to Dr. Cortez. Kim scanned the area and saw no signs of the dinosaurs from last night. With any luck they could still be sleeping. She quietly dropped down from the tree and began heading in the direction indicated. As she walked away a camera raised itself from out of the brush as it watched her walk away.

"Sooo Ms. Possible thinks she can foil my plan eh?" Dr. Cortez said with an evil chuckle. He turned to his left pressing a button. He turned back to the monitors as he watched four Utahraptors walk from out of the facility.

"Go and greet our guest." He said.

The four raptors scattered. Kim was closing in on the facility when she heard the sound of a branch snapping. She stopped and looked around, she began to cautiously step back, but that's what they wanted her to do.

"Bring her to me." Cortez ordered.

When Kim had backed up far enough, she suddenly felt some sharp pain on her left ankle. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and being dragged around. She looked up to see a huge raptor dragging her by her left foot. She also noticed that it had a metal collar around its neck; she assumed it was Cortez's handiwork. She promptly kicked the raptor with her right foot, which caused it to let go. She got to her feet to run, but quickly fell back down. With her left ankle injured she couldn't move as good. Still she had to get away, and she got again, just as the raptor did.

She ran as fast as her one good leg could take her. But she could feel herself slowing down with each step she took on her injured left ankle. The raptor was close behind and getting closer. Kim was going to climb the tree in front of her, well that was the plan before another raptor slammed into her. She hit the ground hard and slid a bit as she impacted the ground. Her head was spinning and she thought she was seeing more dinosaurs approaching. Of course when her head cleared she was correct. Two of them grabbed hold of her sinking their teeth into her arms then lifting her up to take her back to Dr. Cortez.

Kim was in desperate need of help, but she couldn't call anyone, she was sure that if help came, it wouldn't have come quick enough. They dragged her to this old building wrapped in vines, shattered glass and a few overturned and battered vehicles. They went to the door where the other two raptors opened it so the other two holding Kim, could go in. once in they dragged her down a series of halls, making a left, two rights, another left before proceeding straight. They stopped when they came to an elevator. One raptor pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come to their floor. Kim found it creepy that these things knew how to use modern day technology; she widely believed that Cortez had something to do with it. The elevator came, they drug her in and the door closed behind them. She felt the elevator descend. She looked at her captives, she strongly wanted to escape their grasp, but they had too good of a hold on her. She knew the only thing she would succeed in, was tearing off her own arms in that struggle.

When they reached their destination the elevator door opened and they took her in. they walked maybe about ten or fifteen feet inside before the raptors threw her down to the ground. She looked up and there she saw Dr. Cortez.

"So good of you to join us Kimberly." He said.

She was about to get up, but one of the raptors pinned her down with its foot.

"Relax, I mean you no harm." He told her.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to my arms and ankle." She responded. "What are you after anyway?"

"Well isn't obvious?" he asked her.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Well I plan on uniting the human and dinosaur worlds, where we all could co-exist and prosper." He said as he motioned his hands around symbolizing the world in whole.

"You're crazy if you'll think that'll work." She said fighting against the foot of the creature that held her to the floor.

"I don't think you're in a position to be telling me anything little girl." He said as he snapped his fingers. "Take her to the holding cell."

Kim felt the pressure of the raptors foot leave her backside as she felt new wounds on her arm as the raptors bit into it to lift her up. They took her to a cell on the other side of the underground lab, and tossed her in, before they disappeared out of sight.

She was bleeding in several places on both arms and while her ankle stopped bleeding, it still hurt like hell. But being Kim Possible she was already looking for ways to escape. She was in a standard cage, probably used to hold one of the dinosaurs. She looked over to Cortez who was typing something on his computer. He seemed pleased with whatever he was doing. He seemed even more pleased when he looked at Kim. Just then she heard some whirring sounds from the cage she was in. she looked around to see what was going on, then the cage literally lashed out and grabbed her.

It grabbed her by her wrists, ankles, waist and her neck.

"I'm well aware of your talents Ms. Possible. As you can see I was more than prepared for your arrival. You see I cannot have you interrupting my plans. I am a week away from completing my goal and merging the worlds." He explained as he began to laugh.

"Even if you succeed in getting these dinosaurs off the island, the military will just destroy them." She said.

"Aaaahhh, I've thought about that, and have taken the necessary steps on how to solve it." He said. He turned to his monitors and spoke into a mic. "Would you come down and greet our guest." He said.

"Okey Dokey! I'll be right down!" the voice seemed to sing. Kim felt as if she heard this voice before. Two minutes later they were joined by another person. This one was obviously female, from the voice earlier spoken. She walked down from the stairs. Kim could tell she was a heavy person from her strides. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Cortez motioned his hands in Kim's direction.

The large woman looked and blurted out. "Kim Possible!"

"I'm sorry but do I know you." She asked.

"Oh you most certainly do." She said stepping into the light. "You most certainly do."

"D N Amy." Kim said.

"Don't think I've forgotten what happened the last time we met." She said as she approached the cell.

"ah ah ah. Amy we've got bigger plans, besides I want her to watch our plan unfold." He said. "How is that project coming along?" he asked.

"It's coming along swimmingly. In a couple more days it will be ready." She said.

"good, now if you would be so kind to leave me and Ms. Possible alone." He said.

She simply nodded before walking back up the stairs. Kim was forced to watch as the doctor got closer to completing his work. So she stayed there for what seemed to be hours, but it was actually days. Dr. Cortez claimed that he something special for Kim, so kept alive for the meantime. Force feeding 2 or 3 times a day, then going back to his computer to work on his projects.

He walked up to her. "Ms. Possible it's ready." He said with a devilish grin.

"What's ready?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled before an alarm went off. He turned and quickly walked back to the monitors and began typing. He pulled up some screens, which revealed some new faces. It was Shego's group and they had just arrived and found themselves in a tight spot. Cortez was about to turn off the monitors and leave them to the Deinonychus when he saw something extraordinary. Shego flared up and starting chucking plasma at the raptors, driving them back.

He smiled evilly as a new idea popped into his head. He then typed some commands into the computer. Soon a port opened on the desk, and brought up a mechanical hand, and it was holding a tiny chip. He carefully picked up the chip and walked back over to Kim.

"It seems that I'm going to require your assistance sooner than I thought Ms. Possible."

"What are you talking about? I would never help you." She said as she fought against the restraints.

"ahhhhh, that's why I had this made. It's a Neuro-chip. You'll be forced to do whatever I tell you. And what I want you to do is grab Shego."

"Shego? She's here? Why?" she asked.

Dr. Cortez shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, probably here to stop, me and save you. Although it is far too late to stop me. And it's far too late to save you." He said. "I have this chip set to level 2 so there should be no way you can resist me."

He opened the cage and stepped inside. He walked behind Kim and lifted up her hair exposing her neck. He amusingly watched as she struggled and told him that won't get away with this, but he already had. Placing the Neuro-chip at the nape of her neck, it immediately took control. Any resistance was immediately nullified. Kim had a drowsy look to her, but upon his first command she was wide awake. Now that he had The Kim Possible under his control, he felt like he could do anything. He chuckled to himself at the thought of those words. Typing on his keyboard again brought up another chip. He handed this one to Kim.

"Now I want you to extra careful with that, put it in a safe place." He ordered and Kim complied putting the chip in her pocket in her cargo pants.

"Also, I want you to apply it to Shego, her "cooperation" would be greatly appreciated." He started.  
>"However if that doesn't work out, then I want you to kill her. Understood?"<p>

"I hear and obey." She said.

"Good, now I want you to go and wait for my command." He said.

She sprinted off towards the elevator, using it to reach ground level. She could hear his commands through the chip, so she knew exactly where to go. He wisely kept Kim far enough from the group while he observed their movements. He noted that they seemed to stay glued to Shego, so getting her alone, or far away from the group would be difficult. Night had fallen upon them, and Dr. Cortez saw this as an ample opportunity to strike.

"Kim can you hear me?" he asked

"Affirmative." She responded as she sat perched in a tree.

"Now, I believe you can see from here, that Shego's group is stationed just across the river to your left."

She looked to her left and concentrated, she was able to spot them. "Yes sir." She replied.

"Good now they're operating on shifts, it seems one of the guards has the shift for now. But when it's Shego's turn I want you to approach her. Get her to believe that there is a spy in her group working for me. Do whatever you must to get her on your side." He told her.

"Yes sir." She said.

But before she could make her move the ground below her shook, as the sound of thunder grew louder. From the tree she was in, she looked down below her to see a large creature walk right under her. It stepped out of the jungle into the moonlight and revealed itself as Yangchuanosaurus. Kim held her position, and watched the beast. After its failed attempt to catch a dinosaur, it turned its attention to across the river. Towards Shego's group. Kim watched as it crossed the river causing her target to flee.

She hopped from branch to branch, then made a leap over the river, she just made it, but landed on her bad foot, causing pressure on her ankle. She dropped down momentarily, but resumed her mission. She silently followed behind Shego and the dinosaur. She stopped when they stopped and saw it engage in battle with Carnotaurus, allowing Shego's group to escape. She followed them from tree tops, until they stopped. This time by a pair of Nanotyrannus. It wasn't long before Shego scared them off.

Still Kim could not make her move, not with the others around. So she backed off a bit, and waited. She was tired and needed some rest. Cortez knew this and allowed her to rest, just in case things went south with Shego. When had awoken to the sound of Cortez's newest command. She probably only gotten 2 hours of sleep, before he had awoken her.

"Shego's group has made another stop not too far from here. They are inside an old building known as Hatchery 16. My camera's show they are on the move, go and catch up before they leave." He ordered.

Kim stood up on the branch and went in the direction indicated. Unfortunately when she got there, all she was a pack of raptors that had just finished eating on some men that were following Shego. They Shego's group had long since left this area.

"Target lost." She said.

"Not quite. They have proceeded to closer back to base. However on their way they have run into an interesting character. Rest now while I look into this."

"Yes sir." She answered.

While Kim rested, Dr. Cortez kept an eye on the group. He sent some Pteranodons to fly over the area allowing him to get a better look. He was familiar with Shego and her assistant known as Tiara, but he never expected to see this man with them. If memory served that's the man from the town he destroyed a few weeks back. He had a lot of courage to come here. It was almost admirable Cortez thought to himself. He watched as they followed him back to his camp site, where they ate and rested for a bit.

By this time Kim had awoken, and Cortez had summoned her back. Kim complied with the request of course and began heading back to base. On her way back she landed by a familiar tree. She looked up and it was the tree that held her bag and torn parachute. Inside her mind she was still struggling to take control. Her body seemed to be responding to her thoughts again, as she had come upon this area. She looked around saw the raptor footprints from the other night. Kim continued to struggle but the chip eventually took over again.

She turned when she saw a man coming her way. She disappeared behind the tree. She watched as he did his business. On the inside Kim tried her hardest to turn away but her body did not comply. She ducked back behind the tree when he turned and noticed her backpack dangling from a branch. He climbed up and retrieved it. Kim watched as he walked away with it. She stepped out from behind the tree.

"Unknown target spotted, recommended course of action?" she asked.

"None. He is of no concern; I'll deal with myself shortly. In the meantime continue back to base."

"Understood."

She turned to walk away, when she heard voices coming her way. She knew it was Shego's group. She quickly fled the area, and came upon a grassy area.

"Kim stop!" Dr. Cortez ordered.

She stopped right before she could even make contact with the waist high grass.

"It's very risky to enter there. A group of Velociraptors nest there. Take the trees and go around."

She complied and jumped into a nearby tree. As she was going around the grassy area she looked behind her to see if she had been followed. She only saw Shego, which prompted her to halt.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Target Shego is alone." She replied. "She's entering the tall grass."

"ahhh not good, she'll be picked off by the raptors." He said.

Kim watched from her spot in the tree as Shego called out her name. Somehow believing her to still be in the area. What Shego did succeed in was attracting the attention of the sleeping Velociraptors.

"Target Shego in danger. Six hostiles closing in fast. Preparing to assist."

"No. Let them have her." Cortez ordered.

So Kim watched as the raptors prepared to kill Shego.

"Shego! Ruuuun!" she screamed in her mind, but her mouth would not repeat them.

She had to watch as they as they dangerously close, and made their move. Shego just managed to dodge the first two, and flee from the grassy area. Kim moved around to get a better view, and she saw Shego light her whole body up and blow the raptors back. They fled back into the grass and Shego continued on, but was showing signs of fatigue.

"Shego has survived the ambush and has tired herself out. Should I apprehend her?" she asked.

"Yes, now would be the perfect time to apply the Neuro-chip." He said. "Now wait I'll be sending you some back up, so you can stage the set up, and apply the chip."

"Understood." She said.

It wasn't long before her back up, showed up in the form of the raptors that had attacked her earlier. She knew she had to get Shego's attention, so she would signal for the raptors to chase, when she had gotten Shego's attention. She made all types of noise, snap twigs, fallen branches, rustling bushes, and for the final touch, a scream. The raptors took that as their queue and proceeded to chase her. They roared as they closed in causing a commotion in the area, where Shego had tried to rest. Kim screamed one more time, before hiding inside the hollow part of a tree. The raptors emerged, roaring and snarling and clawing at the tree.

Kim just had to wait, until Shego came to her aid, and then she would have her. It didn't take long for Shego to find her either, and she had knocked out the raptors. Kim waited a few, before climbing out.

"You-You ok?"

"Shego?" Kim said.

Prompting the woman to look up at her. Shego's eyes went wide when they fell on Kim's form.

"Kimmie?" she said not believing her eyes. Hoping that her eyes were not playing a cruel trick on her, she rubbed them and saw that it indeed was the woman she had been searching for all this time. Her search was over.

**Ahhh so at least we know that Kim's been busy during the first seven chapters lol. And if you all were paying attention and I know you were, this little reunion wont be a happy one. Well at least not for long.**

**Also I wanted to upload this two days ago but couldn't, but better late then never lol. And if you guys have any ideas on what you think might go down, let me, I would love to hear your thoughts. Plus I want to know what dinosaurs should appear in the next chapters and let me know if they should be controlled or not.**

**Later!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mind Games

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**I am loving the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing for all of you! Also after reading Milstead1988 stories, and taking up some advice. I've decided to do a track list for this chapter. You'll find it at the end of this let's dive into the latest chapter to JPKiGo!**

Ch. 9 Mind games

Shego was overjoyed, she had finally found Kim. The doubts of her survival that she was having were instantly wiped away. She slowly walked up to her. Kim eyed her suspiciously and took a step backward. Shego stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"Kim what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you here Shego?" she said.

"Why else, to save you." She answered.

"Save me? Well I guess I owe you one huh?"

Shego nodded. "mmhmm, and you can start by coming back with me, so we can "chat" with Betty." She said as she turned to leave.

"What are you doing? Don't let her escape you fool, get close and apply that chip!" Cortez ordered.

Shego turned when she noticed Kim wasn't following. "Kim, don't just stand there, move it princess."

Kim followed and the two began making their way back towards the rendezvous point. As they walked Shego couldn't help but notice that Kim seemed a bit off. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was from being on this island alone for all this time. She also noticed that Kim was walking at a slower pace than usual. She was favoring her injured ankle, an action that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the pale skinned woman.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked stopping them momentarily.

"My leg?" she said as she looked down. "A dinosaur bit on to it, it hasn't fully healed I suppose." Kim told her.

"Well we can't have you walking around on your injured foot, you're liability." She said as she knelt down.

On Cortez's end he watched as the two women conversed. D N Amy came down from the upper part of the lab to join him.

"I don't get it." He said. "Kim and Shego they are mortal enemies are they not?" he asked.

"That they are." Amy said with a cheerful expression.

"Then why? Why is Shego being…."

"Nice, caring….loving?" she said.

"Yes, but how.."

"Dr. being a world renowned scientist I figured you would have noticed it by now." She said cutting him off.

"Noticed what? Are you telling me that there's something about Shego that you know of that I do not." He inquired.

"Pfffft, more like that the whole villain society knows of." She said waving him off.

"Well what is it?"

"Well it's been speculated that Shego has come to care for the young hero." She explained. "Seeing this now only confirms those speculations."

"How did you come upon such information?"

"Believe it or not, it was the late Dr. Drakken who had discovered this. He like the rest of us were just waiting for the right time to use this new found data against them."

Dr. Cortez pondered on about this as he looked into the screen. On the screen, Shego had just lifted Kim up, and was carrying her own her back, so she wouldn't put any more stress on her ankle. It was then another plan formulated into his head.

At that moment he saw that Kim was about to apply the chip to Shego's neck. She had just pulled it out of her pocket. She brushed some of Shego's hair out the way exposing the nape of her neck. To disguise her actions she laid her head there. She then wrapped her left arm around Shego in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. That's when she brought her right hand up. She was just about to place the chip before Cortez intervened.

"Kimberly Stop!" he ordered.

Her hand froze in place.

"I have a new objective for you. I want you to get close to her. Make her more at ease around you before you apply the chip. Now listen carefully, here's what I want you to do."

Kim's sudden abrupt in movement, once again did not go unnoticed. "Kim, you o.k.?" she asked.

She got no reply. "Kimmie?"

"Affirmative."

"Huh?" Shego said.

"Yes, Shego I'm fine." She answered. In her head Kim was screaming. "I'm not fine! That's not me! Shego can't you tell!" she screamed on the inside. Still her inner voice could not be heard.

On the outside she buried her face in Shego's hair. It was long and soft. Kim felt herself running her hands through her hair. She liked how Shego's silky hair felt as she did so.

"You smell nice." She told the older woman.

Shego blushed. "Kim, I've been in a dinosaur infested jungle for two days."

"Mm-mmm, you smell real nice."

"It could just be the flowers."

"No, you smell nicer than any flower." She told her.

Shego blushed even more. Kim's complimenting her, but more importantly she was alone with her. Something she has wanted for a long time. Knowing that she would never get the chance again, she decided now would be a good time to talk to the teen hero.

"Hey Kim." Shego said.

"Hmmm?"

XX

"How much farther?" Jacob asked.

"Not that far. We'll be there by sun down." Tiara answered.

"Sounds pretty far to me." He muttered.

"You say something?" she asked.

"No ma'am just enjoying the scenery."

Then they felt the ground shake. They turned behind them and looked. Jacob told them they needed to be quiet. They ducked behind some foliage.

"Is it the T-rex? I could've sworn we ditched that thing." He whispered.

"How should I know? Plus even if we did, we're still in T-rex territory, there's no way we could lose it as long as it has our scents." She whispered.

Jacob groaned. This island was just one big pain to him, but he knew he had to avenge Lex's murder, and he would at all costs. The sound of giant footsteps had gotten closer, as the shaking got a little more violent. They hid in the foliage, practically holding their breath hoping it would pass them by. Suddenly a foot slammed down next to where they were hiding.

They looked up and saw the dinosaur was not T-rex, but something far worse. It stood higher than a rex, and it was covered in grey skin. It had red markings above the brow of its eyes, blue streaks just below the eye, and another streak of red just above the mouth. Its body and upper thighs were covered in yellow and blue streaks that continued down the tip of its tail. It lowered its head to the ground as it sniffed the area. When it did so, it could be seen that it has suffered some damage to its left eye.

"That's the dinosaur that's been stalking me." Jacob whispered.

Tiara however was stricken with absolute fear. She knew there was no way in hell that this dinosaur should be on the island. It shouldn't be here at all, someone at InGen had created it. She read about it in the fossil records. The creature that stood before her definitely lived up to its name. _Giant Southern Lizard._

"Hey, yo, Tiara, snap out of it." He said waving his hand in front of her face.

She seemed to snap to, but that still didn't change her demeanor.

"We gotta run, we gotta get out of here. It'll kill us all if we don't." she panicked.

"Look, that things been following me for the past week, we aint going nowhere unless we kill it."

"Impossible, you can't kill it, it's virtually unstoppable."

"Now if it was unstoppable then I wouldn't have shot its eye out." He said.

Unbeknownst to them the female Gj agent who like Tiara, was stricken with fear tried to make a run for it. She rushed out of the brush and behind the giant lizard. It heard her, turning to face the fleeing form, it reached out and seized her in its jaws. She let out a painful scream, before being swallowed whole.

"Idiot." Jacob said as he reached to grab the .600 overkill

"You're serious. You really intend to go out there? What do you expect to do with that?"

"Well if I wasn't serious I wouldn't be going out there now would i? And if you must know, I intend to do more than put its eye out this time." He said. "When I give the signal, I want the rest of you to clear out of here."

"Don't be an idiot, you'll be killed if you go out there." Tiara said.

"Aww, you do care about me." He said before standing up.

"Giganotosaurus _Carolinii _." She said

"What?"

"Its name, it's Giganotosaurus." She repeated.

"Good, now I know what to right on its tombstone." He said as he walked up behind it.

It turned upon catching a familiar scent. It growled venomously at him as he walked up to it.

"Heeey, you remember me." He said with a grin.

It roared ferociously, and charged forward. Jacob raised the gun, and fired. The shot missed as the dinosaur shot down to grab him in its jaws. Jacob rolled to the side, and cocked the gun. He rose quickly aiming for the dinosaur's side, and shot the gun. He hit it just above the shoulder. Giganotosaurus roared in pain and took a few steps back. Blood began to pour from its wound, but that did not stop the titan.

Now that it was completely focused on Jacob, Tiara and the others ran for it. They were almost home clear when Giganotosaurus stepped back and into their paths. It looked in their direction, and faced Tiara. Planning on eating her it was about to reach down, but a bullet impacting a nearby tree stopped it. It looked back at Jacob, allowing the others to escape into the jungle. It went after Jacob again. He dodged just in time, as it bit into a tree. It ripped it out of the tree, turned and threw it at Jacob. He rolled to the side again, quickly reloading the rifle and taking aim.

"Wait, where did it go?" he said.

Suddenly it appeared from the trees to his right. With its jaws wide open. Jacob's quick reaction allowed him to fire a shot right into the mouth of the hungry giant. The bullet went down the throat impacting it on the inside, dropping the carnivore. Jacob stood and watched it, he raised his gun to deliver the final blow, but it got back up. It rose in time as the bullet went directly under it.

'Amazing it could still stand' he thought.

It growled at him again and began to circle him. Jacob grabbed one of the grenades from off his grenade belt. Just then it rushed at him once more. The next thing heard was the roar followed by a gunshot.

XX

Shego heard the gunshot from where she was. She figured that the others must have run into some big trouble. Unfortunately she didn't get to talk to Kim, because she fell asleep on her. Just then the Kimmunicator in her pouch went off. She reached to grab and saw Tiara on the screen.

"Tiara what's going on?" she asked.

"We ran into a huge problem, emphasis on huge. We're on route to your location." She told her.

Shego nodded. "Where's Jacob?"

"Dealing with the problem." She answered. She looked at Shego for a second. "Shego is that?"

"Yup, I found her about thirty minutes ago. Look the sun's going down, seek refuge in the trees tonight, high in the trees. Then in the morning come to my location when it's safe." She told her.

"O.K. we're retrieving Jacob, then in the morning proceeding to your location."

Shego nodded, and disconnected the call. While she didn't want to risk the group's survival by having them move at night, she really just wanted to be alone with Kim. She always felt at peace around here, even when they were fighting. To Shego, their fights were more like a dance, a deadly dance, but a dance nonetheless, it was their special dance. She looked back at the sleeping redhead and smiled. She looked around; it was time for her to find shelter as well.

XX

Jacob was breathing heavily, he was glad to still be breathing. The Giganotosaurus almost had him. Thankfully his military training saved his life, and cost Giganotosaurus its right eye. It was now blind. It cried out in pain as it stumbled around and into a tree. It and the tree toppled over. Jacob couldn't help but laugh but it was far from over, he watched as it stood once more. He pulled the pin of the grenade.

"HEY!" he yelled.

It turned in his direction sniffing the air.

"YEAH! RIGHT HERE!" he shouted.

It roared in anger and at the moment Jacob tossed the grenade. It went into the mouth and down the throat before detonating. The blast blew the head of Giganotosaurus clear off. Blood splattered everywhere, and the torso fell to the ground in front of him. Jacob dropped to the ground.

"Phew." He said. "Cut it to close."

Just then Tiara suddenly showed up. Looking around at the mess.

"You O.K.?" she asked.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'll be fine." He said getting up. "You came back for me?" he asked.

"Well I couldn't let you face that thing alone." She said. Directing her attention to the corpse in the background.

Jacob smiled and he picked up his gun.

"Come on, we have to rejoin the others. We're meeting up with Shego in the morning." She said.

"You talked to Shego? Did she find her?"

"Yes." Tiara said with a smile. "Which only leaves Dr. Cortez on the to do list." She said.

"Perfect." Jacob said looking around. "It's getting dark, let's find some shelter for the night."

Tiara nodded and they went off to join the group.

XX

Kim had awoken at the dead of night in a tree. But more importantly she had woken up in the arms of Shego. Olive eyes met Emerald eyes as they just stared at one another.

"Shego?" she said drowsily.

"Hey princess. Had a good nap?" she asked her.

Kim nodded. "Uh, why are you holding me?"

"Well I didn't want you to fall off the tree, unless that's what you wanted." She said with a light smile.

"Shego, you're-you're smiling." Kim said in disbelief.

"Come off it princess, you've seen me smile before." She said.

"Yeah, but it was always one of evil and treachery." She said looking at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy that I found you." She told the red head.

"So you can finish me off yourself?" she asked.

Kim watched as the smile dropped from Shego's face.

"I told you before, I never wanted that." She said.

"Well it's just so hard to believe after all these years ya' know." Kim told her.

"I guess." Shego said looking off.

Kim could see that something was troubling, and the Neuro-chip programming told her to find what it was. Kim opened her mouth but before she could say something Shego spoke up.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yes Shego?" she responded.

"Can you hear me out for a sec. There's something….There's something you need to know." She told her.

Kim could feel Shego tensing up as she spoke.

"Yeah sure." She said looking up at her.

"What- What if I told you for the second time in my life, I was actually afraid?"

"Afraid? Of what?" she asked.

"I was afraid that- that." She tried to say.

Kim felt Shego hold her closely and tightly as she tried to get the words out.

"I thought I lost you." She finally said.

At that moment Kim felt a tear land on her face. 'Shego's she's- she's crying?' she thought. Her words also caught her off guard.

"After Betty called, and told me where you were and that she hadn't heard from you in a week. I felt my world go dark." Shego said.

"I didn't know I was that important to you." She responded. "Why am I so important to you?" she asked.

Shego chuckled a bit. "When I realized you brought out the best in me. When I realized you made me feel, how I always wanted to feel. Normal." She said. "I never wanted this." She said as she removed her left arm from around Kim, raised it and lit it up.

Kim just stared at it, as the plasma danced around her hand. "But that's what I liked the most about you." She admitted.

Shego eyes widened and she looked down at the red head.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's what makes you unique, and it's what makes you, you." Kim said.

Shego couldn't help but smile. Then Kim reached her left hand out to Shego's.

"Kim don't." she told her.

Kim took Shego's right hand into her left. She clasped them together, as she looked back up to Shego. The plasma enveloped her hand and danced around it instead of burning it.

"The plasma..It didn't."

"Burn me." Kim finished. "It's because you didn't want it to. You see these hands can do a lot more than just burn things." She said.

"See, that's what I mean. You bring out the best in me, things I never knew I could do." Shego said as she stared at their hands in the dancing green glow.

The gentle night breeze blew by them, causing Kim to shiver a little. She hugged closer to Shego.

"You're so warm." She said looking at her.

She could see the blush across Shego's face.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" she asked.

"No." Shego responded.

They sat there for a few minutes, as the animals of the night made their presence known. The moon was high in the sky, and the moonlight shone down upon them. Shego found herself stroking her hand through Kim's hair, like Kim had done with her earlier.

"Kim, I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yes." She said.

"It's nothing, it- it can wait until the morning." Shego told her.

"I don't' know Shego, on this island, tomorrow could be one day too late." She said.

Shego sighed. Kim was right; on this island a tomorrow was never actually promised.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked, as she kept her head rested on Shego's chest. She stared at their still clasped hands, though Shego had long since put the plasma out.

"Kim, I wanted to tell you this for a while, but never had the courage to. I always wanted to tell you that I- I Love You." She said.

"You- you love me?" she repeated.

Shego simply nodded her head. "I do."

When no reply came, which Shego had pretty much stayed silent. She looked off into the jungle, where she could see the long necks of Brachiosaurs above the trees as they ate from the top of them. She felt Kim shift, but didn't bother to look her way. She felt Kim's head rise from off her chest, and her hand move away from hers. The next thing Shego felt was Kim's hand on her chin, as she turned her head to face the red head. She stared into Kim's olive eyes, her face was close to hers.

"Shego. Thank you." She whispered.

Shego gave her a look, and raised her eyebrow slightly, before Kim had placed her lips upon hers. Caught off guard by Kim's action her eyes widened, but soon found herself accepting her kiss, then returning it. Shego loved how her lips felt against Kim's. They were so soft, their tongues swirled around each other as they fought for dominance. Shego raised her hands and grabbed Kim's waist, but Kim took her hands and pinned them to the tree trunk by Shego's head. They closed their eyes as they let the passion take them over, and everything around them disappeared.

In a nearby tree, a small pterodactyl sat and watched them. It had a collar with a small camera around its neck. The camera was fixated on the two, then zoomed in. Cortez and Amy watched as the two women made out in the trees.

"Awwww isn't that just the sweetest." Amy said as she clasped her hands together, and rested her head on them fluttering her eyes.

"Yes, it is isn't it? Everything is going according to plan, and soon Shego will be mine." He said as an evil snicker escaped his lips.

**Well I must say I enjoyed this chapter, my all-time favorite for now. But as promised here is the track list for this chapter.**

**The Beginning of Chapter- Madison Paige's theme from Heavy Rain**

**When Shego asks Kim about her leg, Dr. Cortez and Amy's discussion and them walking through the jungle- Lauren Winter's Main Theme from Heavy rain**

**When Giganotosaurus appears and eats the female agent- the first 1:40 of Isle of creation by God of war 2**

**When Jacob fights Giganotosaurus- Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**When Jacob kills Giganotosaurus- the first minute of End of Vengeance by God of war 3**

**When Kim and Shego talk in the tree- Day too late by Skillet**


	10. Chapter 10 Another Day in the Jungle

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hiya guys! I'm back with moooore KiGo! Even better news I made a cover art for JPKiGo and I'll be giving you the link at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Ch.10 Another Day in the Jungle

The sun had risen over the Island, and its inhabitants. Its rays shone signaling that it was time for the residents to awaken, and go about their daily routine. The sun's rays had shined brightly on Shego's face causing her to stir from her sleep. She had a good time last night; she talked to Kim, expressed her feelings and even got to kiss her. She stretched and let out a slight yawn, then looked down as Kim lay comfortably in her lap. A smile worked its way across her face, as she ran her fingers through her hair. A gentle breeze blew by stirring Kim from her nap. While she was just waking up physically, her mind had been up since last night. She couldn't believe what had transpired last night.

'I-I-I just- we just- did we? Kiss?' she kept saying over and over. While she no longer in control of what her body says and does she was still able to feel the kiss between they shared. She admitted that she never felt lips that soft, nor did she imagine that such softness and tenderness could from another woman especially Shego.

'The things she said. She was being completely honest. The look in her eyes, the way she spoke. The way she talked to me. The way she held me. The way she….kissed me. Shego really does love me, if only I could let her know that this isn't me before that Looney doctor gets her too.' She thought. Kim found herself thinking about a lot lately. While she doubted that she would've kissed Shego, she did admit to herself that she liked how good Shego smelled, how warm she was and gentle she was. The woman has come to her rescue twice so far, out of nothing but pure love for her. In a way she was touched, out of all the people she never would have thought Shego would have fallen for her. Plus what the chip had said to Shego last night was the truth. She did like Shego's abilities, how it made her seem invincible at times. How they added to her beauty.

Kim stopped herself. 'Am I falling for-no, no, no of course I'm not. Am I?' she thought. 'I can't be, I mean it's Shego after all.'

Soon they both heard the island come alive with the roar of dinosaurs. Shego just stared out into the trees, while Kim climbed down from the tree.

"Where are you going?" she asked the redhead.

"I'm going to gather some berries, so we can eat." She responded.

"Well don't wander off to far."

Kim just nodded, and walked off into the jungle. Shego followed her with her eyes trying to keep her in sight, so she could make sure the girl was safe. The Kimmunicator in her pouch went off and she reached down to grab it. She turned it on and Wade was on the screen.

"Hey Shego." Wade said.

"What do you have for me today?" she asked.

"Well I've picked up on some readings, one not too far from you. And the other is about a few miles from here."

"Hmmm think it might be that Cortez guy?" she asked.

"Maybe."

She rubbed her chin as she thought of looking into it. "Wade I'm gonna need a quick favor."

"What is it?" the boy genius asked.

"Well first, I found Kim." She said.

"That's great!" he said his face lighting up.

"Second we're gonna need a fast way off the island."

"Why? Something happened?" he asked her.

"More like what's going to happen when this mission is over." She said.

Wade raised his eyebrow, not following on what Shego said.

She sighed. "Global Justice is planning on having me arrested, after we grab Cortez." She said.

"What, why? That doesn't make any sense." He said.

"Which is why I intend on asking her myself." She said. She looked off into the jungle and saw Kim heading back to her location. "Oh, and I'm gonna need one more thing."

"O.K."

"I'm gonna need you to run a couple of scans on Kim, she was bitten by a dinosaur before I found her and I want to make sure she's o.k."

"Can do." Wade responded.

Shego jumped down from the tree, and walked up to meet Kim. She could see that Kim was walking better on her ankle than before. Plus she was carrying an armful of berries.

"Here." Kim said offering her some berries.

Shego took some of the red berries and ate them. They were really sweet. She grabbed some more as she handed Kim the Kimmunicator. She took it and looked down at the screen.

"Wade!" she said enthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too, Kim." He said. "How ya holding up?"

"Good, Shego has been taking real good care of me." She smiled.

After that a ray of light shot out. It started from Kim's head and stopped at her feet.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"I asked Wade to scan you, to make sure you're alright."

"Shego, I'm fine." She said.

"Well I'll be back, with the results in a few." He said before going offline.

Kim put the Kimmunicator in her pocket and grabbed Shego's hand as she led her back towards the tree. Kim sat down and motioned for Shego to sit next to her. Shego did so, and Kim proceeded to hand feed her the berries. Shego graciously accepted as Kim kept giving her berry after berry. Shego felt special while Kim was feeding her. Once again while she and Kim were alone, the world around them disappeared. Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep, she rested her head on Kim's shoulder as she did so. Kim smiled to herself.

'I never thought I would see Shego like this. So innocent, so..'

"She's vulnerable." Dr. Cortez said cutting Kim's thoughts off. "It's only a matter of time before that computer nerd comes back, and warns her of your "condition"." He said. "Apply the chip now!"

"Affirmative." Kim said.

She reached down in her pocket and pulled out the chip. With her left hand she reached around to the back of Shego's head to apply the Neuro-chip. Once again the Kimmunicator went off, instantly waking Shego from her slumber. Kim quickly hid her arm behind her and pulled the Kimmunicator out of her right pocket.

"Yeah Wade." Kim answered.

"You and Shego need to get out of there fast!" Wade warned the two women.

"What's happening!" Shego asked.

Just then they heard the trademark roar of the T-rex. It didn't sound all that far off either. It knew Kim and Shego were there, and it wasn't too thrilled about it.

"RUN!" Wade yelled.

Shego immediately grabbed Kim, and pulled her away, causing her to drop the chip. Kim watched as the chip dropped to the ground as they got further away, followed by the foot of an angry T-rex smashing it for good. It watched as the two women scampered off into the forest. It roared before giving chase.

'Damn, out of all the times for this to be happening.' Shego said in her mind.

The T-rex smashed through the trees as it just gained more and more momentum. Shego and Kim cut a hard right as the T-rex tried to snap them up. As they ran Shego could see an opening at the end of the forest. Pushing herself to run faster she and Kim bolted towards the exit. At the same time Shego was gearing herself up for another EX Burst, one that would give herself the speed she needed to get her and Kim out of there. Right before she could blast off, she came to a screeching halt, stopping her and Kim just in time before they went off the edge of a cliff.

She sighed a breath of relief. 'That was too close.' She thought.

The foot of the T-rex slammed down behind them, causing them to turn around. They were trapped, with no way out. Shego looked back down to the cliff edge, it was a long way down, but it had a river at the bottom. She turned and looked back at the T-rex, as it inched forward slowly. It let out a menacing growl as it approached them. Suddenly Shego grabbed Kim and leapt off the edge. She held Kim tightly as they nosedived downward; she then started to cover them both in a green glow before they plummeted into the river.

** XX**

On Wade's end he just gotten the results of the scans he had taken of Kim. He looked them over, and saw that the bite marks she had on her arms and left ankle were not serious, and did not show any sign of infection. He breathed a quick sigh of relief, and right before he could call Shego and Kim and tell them the good news his computer picked up an anomaly. He did some quick typing on his computer and it showed there was a disturbance in her nervous system. It was performing normally, instead it seemed be concentrated in one area, her neck.

He typed some more and found something disturbing. There was something embedded in her neck, and it was literally taking control of her nervous system.

"This is waaay bad." He said. "I have to warn Shego."

** XX**

Back on the Island of Isla Sorna, Shego had managed to pull her and Kim from the river. She used her plasma to shield them from the drop and pulled them safety. Kim was unconscious, for the moment and Shego was talking to Jacob.

"Hey, we ran into a problem, I'm gonna need you to take everybody to our new coordinates."

"Roger, see you in half an hour." Jacob said.

She nodded before going offline. Just as she was about to put the Kimmunicator away, it came to life again. She answered and it was Wade.

"Shego, Kim is being controlled!" he shouted.

"What?" she said before a fist slammed into the right side of her face, knocking her to the ground.

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator and looked into the screen. "Sorry Wade Shego, can't come to the phone at this time. She's a little…preoccupied." She said before tossing the device into the river.

Shego looked at her. "Kim, what's wrong with you? Fight it! Fight him!"

Kim just looked at her with an evil grin.

"She is no longer of any use to me. Kill her." Cortez ordered.

"Affirmative. Eliminating target Shego." She said before sprinting forward.

**Well I think that will be a nice place to end this chapter for now, I wonder if Shego will be able to truly save Kim. I mean if she doesn't it would be the end of KiGo as we know it Nooooo! Lol. Oh I also will have another tracklist for the following chapter, but as promised here's the link to the JPKiGo cover art.**

.com/#/d4p8xlo

**if that doesn't work just look up JPKiGo on Deviantart by Raischenzo Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11 Fight for The Wrong Reasons

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey guys I'm back, and today is my birthday woooooooooo! Im 21, so im gonna make this chapter one of my best.**

Ch. 11 Fight for all the Wrong Reasons

"Kim, snap out of it." Shego said as she dodged the flurry of punches. She flared up. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Hurt me? You didn't seem to have a problem with that a while back." Kim said.

Shego tensed up at the words, but she quickly reminded herself that wasn't Kim talking. She was being controlled by Dr. Cortez. All she had to do was break that control. They ran towards one another, and ended up grappling. Like before they were evenly matched, Shego broke the hold and swept Kim off her feet. Kim landed on her back, Shego followed up by trying to knock the teen out, but she rolled out the way. Kim got up and assumed a defensive stance as Shego ran towards her. Shego tried to punch her in the face, but Kim instinctively ducked and struck Shego in her stomach sending her back.

"Damnit Kimmie, you're not making this easy for me are you?" she said. "I've wanted to fight you for a while now, but who knew it would turn out this way."

Shego ran towards her and chucked some plasma bolts at Kim. Kim dodged in between each bolt as she sprinted towards her foe, and lunged at Shego. Shego caught her and pinned her to a tree, but Kim kicked her away.

**XX**

Meanwhile Jacob and the others were on their way to Shego's location.

"Come on, we're almost there." Jacob said.

"What happened?" Tiara asked.

"Apparently they ran into some trouble. Big trouble." He responded.

Then out of nowhere the ground next to them exploded.

"WOAH!" they all said as they ducked.

Jacob looked over and saw that the ground was smoking, but the smoke was green.

"Shego's in trouble. We Gotta move! Now!" he said.

They sprinted through the lush jungle as they rushed to Shego's aid. They came to a halt as they approached a cliff edge. They looked around for signs of Shego and Kim.

"Over there!" an agent called out as he pointed to a spot across the river.

"They're fighting." Another said. "Damn, I knew we couldn't trust her." He said as he pulled out a pistol and began to take aim.

At that same time, Shego tried to hit Kim with another bolt of plasma, but Kim caught her arm causing the bolt to shoot out and hit the cliff face below where the others stood. Jacob removed the elephant gun from off his back and handed it to one of the agents.

"Hold this." He said as he approached the edge of the cliff.

"You can't be serious; you're not going to jump are you?" Tiara asked.

"Sweetheart this is what I was trained to do." He said before he jumped off the cliff.

The others watched as he rapidly descended downward into the river. He knew something was up, there was no way Shego was here to kill that girl. She wouldn't put herself through so much stress to do so he thought. As swam through the water he noticed something bright at the bottom. He dove under and swam to the bottom where he found the Kimmunicator. He grabbed it and quickly resurfaced, breathing in some fresh air. Wade reappeared on the screen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that kid." Jacob responded. "Anyway do you know what's going on with Kim and Shego?"

"Kim is being controlled by Dr. Cortez. He's gotten into her nervous system and is making her attack Shego." Wade informed him.

The water next to Jacob exploded as another bolt of plasma landed next to him. He swam to shore so he could assist Shego. He ran up and grabbed the girl from behind.

"Jacob?"

"Missed me?" he said smiling. But his smile turned to agony as Kim flipped him over her and he landed on his back.

Shego then tackled the girl, and they rolled around on the ground trying to pin the other down. Kim had succeeded and pinned Shego, but she immediately flipped Kim off of her. Kim regained her balance in the air and landed on her feet. Jacob back up and walked over to Shego.

"I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning." He said. "So what's the plan?"

"We've got to restrain her. Then we can find a way to break the mind control." Shego said.

"Her neck, you've got to get rid of the chip on her neck." Wade said.

Shego nodded and rushed in, Kim did the same, but instead of grappling Shego jumped over her. Kim turned quickly as Shego swung her fist. Kim stopped it just in time, but Shego kneed her in the gut, causing the teen to back away.

"That was for earlier." Shego said.

Jacob followed up and tackled Kim to the ground from behind. He brushed her hair out of the way and found the chip.

"Found it! Now what?"

"We remove it." Shego answered. She reached down, to remove the chip. She was just inches away when Wade reappeared on the Kimmunicator again.

"Wait!" Wade yelled from the Kimmunicator. "You just can't pull the chip off. It's deeply rooted to her nervous system. The moment you pull it out, you'll end up killing her." He said.

Shego stopped completely, if Wade had been a second to late, she would've ended up killing the girl.

"We're going to have to make Cortez remove it himself." Wade continued.

Then clapping could be heard. They turned to see D N Amy standing on the other side of the opening.

"Very perceptive of you. But we'll be taking her back now." She said with a cheery smile.

"She doesn't belong to you." Shego spat back.

"Ooooooh Kiiiimbeerlyyyy!" she sang.

Kim's eyes snapped open, and she removed Jacob with no effort at all.

"You're needed back at the lab. Dr. Cortez is waiting for you." Amy told her.

Kim nodded and sprinted off past Amy into the jungle. Shego tried to give chase, but Amy whistled causing a dinosaur's head to appear from the trees, and bite at Shego. It nearly took her head off. Shego took some steps back as the creature stepped from out of the trees. It was even larger than the Giganotosaurus that Jacob killed yesterday.

From up on the cliff, the others got a good look at the creature. It had several collars around its neck, two on each of its arms, one on each leg, and several more on its tail.

"No." Tiara muttered.

"Hey you got any clue what thing is?" one agent asked.

"Spinosaurus _Aegypticus_." She said. "A super predator from Africa. They need to get out of there now." She said.

Amy smiled as Spinosaurus stepped in between her and the others.

"Spiny here is my personal bodyguard. He doesn't take kindly to strangers and he doesn't play nice either." Amy said. "Well I think I'll just leave you three here to chat." She said as she started to walk off.

"You won't get away this." Shego told her.

"Oh, but we already have Shego, we already have." Then she disappeared into the jungle.

Jacob pulled a pistol out of its holster on his left side, and fired. The bullets bounced off its skin, and the creature didn't even flinch. It was like it didn't even feel it. The Spinosaurus came after them; they dodged to the side, with Jacob on the right side of the dinosaur and Shego on its left. They began firing away at it. Jacob's bullets continued to do no damage, but Shego's plasma seemed to have an effect.

Spinosaurus roared and turned to her.

"Jacob, she must have enhanced this creature's skin, bullets won't work on it, but my plasma will just leave this to me." She said.

On the cliff the others watched, as Shego took on the Spinosaurus by herself.

"Aren't you guys going to help her?" she asked.

"Why, she's just going to rot away in prison after we're done here, so if she happens to bite the dust here, it's no skin off our bones." An agent told her.

Tiara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shego, who saved their lives a multitude of times, was going to be left there to die. What made it worse was the fact that Tiara played a hand in her being here. Shego saved her life as well. She couldn't let this go on anymore; she owed Shego a lot for she has done for her. Suddenly Tiara found that she had grabbed Jacob's gun from one of the agents. She turned aimed and quickly fired. The recoil from the rifle knocked her down. The bullets raced down towards the Spinosaurus and bounced off the side of its head.

Spinosaurus turned and looked up at the cliff. It soon walked in Tiara's direction, but was stopped when Shego hit it in the back with a charged plasma beam. She carved a long scar from its backside into its sail. Spinosaurus roared in pain, and spun around back to Shego. It swiped at her with its clawed hands; she ducked and shot another beam at its underside. Carving into the creature's gut, she found that its underside was not as heavily armored as the rest of it. It stumbled back away from the beam, but Shego had done more than enough damage to it. It was bleeding profusely from its stomach.

Shego then began to fire charged shots at the collars and braces wrapped around the dinosaur. She ran up to it, shooting off the ones on its arms. It tried to bite her, but she rolled to its left side and shot off the brace of its left leg. It let out another roar of pain as the plasma ate into its skin. It attempted to charge, but stopped when Tiara fired another round at it. It turned to look at her giving Shego the chance to shoot the three collars of its neck, the creature stumbled some more as Shego shot the brace of its right foot. It let out a growl as it grew infuriated with the pale woman.

"Shego! Catch!" Jacob yelled as he tossed her a grenade.

She caught it and at that moment Spinosaurus charged her once more. She darted towards the beast , with the grenade charged with her plasma. She dodged its jaws once again as she slid under the carnivore. Pulling the pin off she shot the plasma grenade into the dinosaur's gut, where it detonated. Spinosaurus took a few more steps before dropping dead.

Jacob ran up to Shego's side.

"You did it!"

"Yeah, but I lost her. I had her right here in my arms, but now she's gone." Shego said. She punched the ground angrily with her fists.

"Look, we'll get her back, they couldn't have gone far." Jacob said as he walked up beside her.

"DAMNIT!" she screamed as she punched the ground with her fist again.

'Just when things were looking up, just when things were going my way.' She thought.

Jacob looked up into the sky and saw storm clouds gathering. "C'mon, we gotta move fast if we want to catch up." He said.

Shego nodded and got off the ground. She was going to make them pay for what they had done to Kim.

**Nice chapter right? I think so lol, but as promised here is the tracklist for this chapter.**

**Beginning- Fight for all the wrong reasons by nickelback**

**When jacob's group arrive- Falling down by Breaking Point**

**When Spinosaurus appears- 10's by Pantera**

**Shego vs Spinosaurus- I stand alone by Godsmack**

**The End –Painful Memories from Heavy Rain**


	12. Chapter 12 So Close Yet So Far

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Heeey Guys I'm back after all this time lol. So Who's for more KiGo! I can't Hear YOU! lol. Seriously tho guys enjoy.**

Ch.12 So close and Yet so Far

Shego couldn't believe that she just lost Kim so easily. One minute she's here then the next, she's gone. Gone somewhere in the jungle with that sad excuse for a woman D N Amy she thought. Clouds began to cover the sky as the storm rolled in, and within minutes the rain began to pour down. Shego just stared up into the sky, staring blankly into the dark clouds. Completely ignorant of the fact that she was getting drenched from the onslaught of rain. For the first in years, she felt the sting of defeat through every fiber of her being. Shaking her to her core.

'If what Amy says is true. That means- that means- that she doesn't love me.' she said in her thoughts as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Shego. Shego." Jacob called out to her. "Shego snap out of it." he said snapping his fingers in her face, but he got no response.

He let out a sigh. "Forgive me for this, but this is for your own good." He said before smacking her across the face.

Shego's head snapped to the side, but she slowly turned to face him. "What?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"Whaddya mean What? You have to go after her." Jacob said pointing in the direction Kim ran off to.

"I know, but." She paused.

"But what? So you failed to get through to her, but she is not lost to you. You still have a chance to save her, get her back. You have a better chance than I did." he told her.

"I-I don't know." Shego said looking away from him.

Jacob grabbed her by her collar "If that's all the resolve you got left, Then she's better off dead. You mean to tell me, you came all this way for nothing, just to give up? From all the things I've heard about the notorious Shego, this...this right here and now, is a major disappointment." he told her.

Shego took in his words, but she couldn't find the strength to act on them. She practically poured her heart to Kim and the girl gave her nothing in return. 'So what's the point?' she thought.

"Damnit woman, stop looking so pathetic and say Something!" He shouted.

Shego just stared back at him.

"Forget it." he said and released her. "I'll save her, own my on, without you. Then maybe she'll fall for me and who knows what could happen after that." He said walking off.

The words he spoke seemed, to hit Shego somewhere deep with in. She felt that somewhere in his words, that he was serious. 'He wouldn't dare.' she thought.

"stop." she said, but Jacob kept walking. "Stop." she called out to him, but he still he kept walking.

She began to play out images in her head, of Jacob and Kim. Him saving her, them falling in love, having a good time and living their lives out together. Doing all the things she wanted to do with her. Shego knew that she loved Kim more than anyone else, and the thought of someone else replacing her stung. She knew that there were others who wanted the teen hero as well, but Shego sworn to herself that she would fight them all off, and beat them to punch. Yet here she is, standing here doing nothing while Amy does who knows what to the girl.

'No, I told myself, I promised myself. That no matter what I would be there for you. And I'll be damned if I let someone else do it for me!' she said in her thoughts.

Jacob kept walking forward and was about to enter the jungle, when Shego burst out at him.

"I SAID STOP GODDAMNIT!" as she chucked a huge ball of plasma to his right. The plasma exploded next to him, knocking him off his feet.

The next thing he knew Shego had picked him up by his collar and held him high off the ground, with one hand, while the other was filled with plasma.

"Now you listen to Me! You stay the hell away from her. You do so much as look at her the wrong way, and I'll personally feed you to a T-Rex. As far as Saving her goes I'LL be the one to do it. Not you. On my own, without you. And if you try to stop me or get in my way, there will be hell to pay. Understand?" she said furiously.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes Ma'am" he said. To Jacob, Shego was so easy to read. He just had to push the right buttons.

She dropped him and marched off into the jungle. "You wait here until the others arrive. Then you guys go after Cortez. I'll rejoin you after I've taken Kim back." she said.

Jacob just nodded as he watched Shego disappear into the jungle. The rain was still pouring down, but now that Shego had once again found her resolve it didn't matter. She was following the footprints left behind by Kim and Amy before the rain could wash them away. She soon found herself standing in front of a chasm. it was deep but she couldn't see that far down, because it was misty. It was the same across the chasm. There was a rickety old rope bridge, but she could only see half way across due to the rising mist. Still Kim's footprints indicated that she went this way, which meant Shego had to go that way as well. Soon the ground once more began to shake, she turned to her left and saw a T-Rex emerge from the jungle and it stared directly at her.

"Here there big fella'." She said. "I'm sorry i didn't bring Jacob with me like I previously stated I would." she mocked as she flared her plasma.

The T-Rex roared as it charged at her. Shego thought of taking own the dino, but she knew Kim comes first. Shego quickly ran towards the bridge as the T-Rex tried to grab hold of her. She began to make her way across when, it began to rock violently. She turned to see that the T-Rex had grabbed ahold of the rope and was pulling on it in a attempt to get her. She continued to run across before the T-Rex could do further damage. She disappeared into the fog, but as she did the snapped causing the bridge to fall apart. Shego felt the bridge collapse underneath her feet. She quickly grabbed hold of the rope, as it along with the other half of the bridge slammed into the side of the cliff face.

She winced from the pain, but began to climb up, when she emerged from the mist she looked up and saw something big heading her way. Three Pteranodons were diving towards her, lured in by all of the commotion that she caused. they swooped down and hovered next to her as they tried to attack her. Shego managed to dodge, before knocking them back with her Plasma Burst. Still that was not enough to stop them, as they quickly regained their composure and headed back up towards her. Shego's only option was to quickly climb up the cliff face. She began to muster all of her strength as she ascended the cliff face. The Pteranodons flew up past her, one of them raking her back with their sharp beaks as they did so. The action caused to stop loosen her grip and she slid down the rope a bit.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a giant monster cat, right about now." she said.

She looked back up and saw that they were once again returning, to strike at her again. With her left hand, she took aim and fired. The first two dodged and she struck the last one. She watched as tit plummeted into the misty chasm below. The others regrouped and headed back towards Shego. However before they could strike a spine chilling shriek filled the air, causing the two Pteranodons to flee the area. Shego was thankful for whatever scared them off, but she didn't want to stick around to see what did it. She resumed climbing up the rope, and was almost at the top when a huge shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw that a huge creature was soaring over head. Oddly enough it looked familiar, it had to be in one of InGen's files she had read. It didn't take long for her to remember either.

"Quetzalcoatlus _Northopi. _Very big Flying reptile. I'm sitting duck out here like this, I have to find shelter." she said.

However, before she could the giant creature swooped down and grabbed the rope, snapping it and dragging Shego with it. They disappeared into the mist before it rose and ascended quickly into the sky.

**XX**

Jacob waited, as Tiara and the remaining GJ agents finally caught up.

"Hey Where did Shego go?" Tiara asked.

"After Amy and Kim. She said we are to pursue Cortez and she will join us shortly." He informed them.

Tiara felt that they should follow after Shego, she couldn't help but feel that she might be in danger. She quickly shook the thought from her head. 'Shego's strong and resourceful. I'm sure she'll be OK.' she thought.

She quickly rejoined the others as they went after Cortez.

**XX**

Shego found that the Pterosaur had taken her high above Isla Sorna. She held fast to the rope as it continued to soar through sky. Shego knew she had to act fast but how? The rope she held on to gave her a quick solution. She fought against the strong wind currents as she climbed up to the face of Quetzalcoatlus. Just before she could get any closer it dove back down quickly. Shego held on for dear life as they quickly headed back towards the island. She reached out with her left hand, as she tried to grab the neck of the giant Pterosaur. It shifted as it quickly turned causing her to loose her grip. Shego's eyes widened with fear at the sudden realization as she quickly plummeted back towards the island.

**Could this be Shego's end, if so can Jacob and the rest save Kim and stop the Insane Dr. Cortez, you'll just have to found out for yourselves in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13 New Foes and Allies

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey guys im here with another chapter, because i felt that the last chapter was kinda short, so without further ado lets cut straight to the action.**

Ch.13 New foes and allies

High above the island of Isla Sorna, something was plummeting towards the dinosaur infested island with great speed. That something was Shego. She turned to look and see where she would land. Fortunately for her she could make out a river, now she just had to hit it. Shego streamlined her way back towards the island, covering herself in her plasma using it as a protective shield. From the ground she looked like a shooting start streaming its way across the rainy sky. As she neared the river she braced for impact, knowing full well even with her plasma shield might not be enough when she hit the water. When she hit the water small waves erupted from the core, attracting the attention of a herd of grazing Styracosaurus. the impact with the water still hurt and it took Shego a few seconds before she could mobilize and swim to the surface.

She took in the fresh air as she surfaced. However when she tried to swim to shore, she found that the current was too strong, and she was quickly being swept away.

"Damn it all." she cursed to herself.

Soon she began to hear a loud sound, and it was getting louder by the second. It sounded like roaring, it wasn't until she gotten close enough did she find out that she was heading for a waterfall. Shego began to swim against the current once more, but found it useless. The current was just too strong, but it didn't stop her from giving up. Unfortunately the current won the day as Shego's remaining strength gave out and the torrent of water carried her over the falls.

**XX**

Jacob and the others were on their way to Cortez's lair. As they got closer, Jacob grew more anxious. He knew that the moment he was waiting for had fallen upon him. He would avenge Lex's murder. He led the way as he followed the coordinates given to them by Wade. Hatchery 1 was the only place on the island he could be. As it was the only place big enough for him to conduct such experiments.

"I can see the building from here, we're not that far." Tiara said.

Every began preparing themselves for the inevitable showdown with Dr. Cortez. They knew he had something up his sleeve, some type of dinosaur guarding him. Jacob was sure he had more than enough to take care of whatever stood in their way. He checked his ammunition, and found that while he was running low on his .600 bullets, he still had plenty ammo left for his pistol and M-4, plus he still had plenty enough grenades left on his belt. The agents reloaded the weapons and checked their ammunition, unfortunately for them they were as well prepared as Jacob, since all they really had was tranq darts, and they were all low on that as well. As they continued to Hatchery 1, they began to hear the sounds of some creature in the brush to their right. Thinking nothing of it, the continued on their way. However when the same sound began to come from all directions, did they stop and began to carefully observe their surroundings. They soon face to face with a pack of Troodons. They had green skin that blended in with the surrounding foliage black stripes that ran from its head down to its back, and they formed black bands around its tail.

"Uhhh Doc, what are those things?" Jacob asked Tiara.

"Troodon Formosus." She answered. "They usually operate at night, and are very dangerous. Like they raptors they possess high intelligence."

"That's just great." Jacob sighed as he grabbed his M-4.

"No!" Tiara said.

"Look I'm not going to shoot them, just scare them off." He told her.

Jacob pointed his gun a few inches down so the bullets would hit somewhere close to the Troodon's feet. He fired the gun, and the Troodons began to back away and look at each other confused. Jacob stopped and reloading the gun and fired off another clip. The Troodon began to scatter, leaving the group to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Jacob strapped the M-4 on his and kept walking. They continued to walk deeper into the rainy jungle for ten minutes, without noticing that they were being followed. Huge eyes seemed to peer out at them from the dark of the jungle as they silently followed the group.

Tiara stopped them and began to look around.

"What why did we stop?" said one of the agents.

"There is an old path around here that will take us to the Hatchery. It leads to a bridge that InGen constructed years ago, since all of the rope bridges are worn out." she informed them.

She searched around, the area looked all out different since she has last been on the island. With new plant life growing on the island in the last ten years, the surroundings she once knew are all almost long since gone. It took her several minutes but she found the old path that would them to the bridge.

"There!" She pointed out. "Come on, this way." She said motioning for them to follow.

Suddenly a scream was heard. It came from behind, it was one of the agents. The group turned and saw that four Troodons had attacked the man, and before the group could attempt a rescue, he had been drug off into the jungle where his screams then ceased. The group stared on at the spot where the man used to be, and soon found that the pack had returned for them.

"Run!" Jacob yelled.

They all ran down the path to the bridge, but the Troodon were in hot pursuit, and quickly made a meal out of another agent. As four more Troodon piled on top of him, the others just swarmed past as they closed in on the other agent who turned and tried to fire on them. His shots missed as he panicked, but his worries were soon over as he too became the next meal.

"Don't look back he told Tiara." as he quickly removed the M-4 from his back again.

He turned quickly and began to fire at the little dinosaurs, taking out seven of them before reloading his gun with another clip. He opened fire once more killing a few more. This caused a sudden stop in the Troodon. They turned and ran back to the remaining Troodon in the jungle. They were all tired and panting heavily from the close encounter. Unfortunately their troubles were far from over.

"We-we made it." Tiara said out of breath.

"Yeah but unfortunately it costed some lives." Jacob finished.

There were only three of the ten agents left. At every turn there seemed to be a cost of someone's life, which made them all wonder: Who's next?

"Well that should teach those little fuckers about messing with strangers." Jacob said. "Come on, we gotta get across that bridge."

The rest nodded in agreement and they started walking towards the bridge, when the ground began to shake once more.

"Shit." Jacob said. "Just once I wish it was an actual earthquake." he said before they all bursted out into a sprint.

As they got closer the shaking got worse, and right before they reached the end of the jungle, a T-Rex once more stood before them. They all stuck close to one another, not wanting to lose someone else to this damned jungle. They knew they had no choice but to turn around, and they began to run in the other direction. They didn't get far as another T-Rex stepped out from the trees and into their path.

"There's two of them." An agent said as he backed up with the rest of the group.

Jacob knew his M-4 was no match for two T-Rexes and was going to swap it for his .600 overkill, when he was stopped by one of the agents.

"We all know that we have to get across that bridge. So we can't afford to waste any time." He said.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Jacob questioned.

The agent dropped the tranq rifle and pulled out his pistol. "I'll distract them. The rest of you go." He told them.

"That's suicide, you'll never survive." Another agent said.

"This isn't up for debate." The agent responded.

"I once heard from Lex that it can't see you if you don't move." Jacob added in.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but that theory has been tossed out the window years ago." Tiara answered.

"When I give the queue you guys run for it."

The others nodded in agreement and watched as he the agent began to fire on the T-Rex in front of them. He made a direct hit on it's left leg. It roared in pain, which caught the attention of the one behind them. It watched as the lone GJ agent ran off into the jungle shooting at its mate, and gave chase alongside her. Seeing that as the queue the rest ran for the bridge silently saying their good-byes. The agent ran through the forest with the T-Rex close behind, turning to fire back. He fired five shots, the first two hit on its left leg once more as the other three sped past the creature.

His pistol out of bullets, he threw the gun at the rampaging dinosaur. It caught the gun and crunched it in its mouth as it kept charging. The agent charged through the jungle, as he made his desperate attempt to flee, but only succeeded in running into the other T-Rex. He stopped quickly as he realized his was cornered. He tried to run to the left but was quickly snapped up by the T-Rex from behind. He let a painful cry as he was lifted up by the carnivore. It tossed him in the air, before catching him by his legs in its mouth once again. The last thing he saw was a pair of jaws of the other T-Rex close around him, before being ripped apart.

XX

Shego awoke, looking into the rainy sky. She could clearly remember going over a waterfall, and was more than glad she survived. She had washed up shore downstream somewhere apparently.

'I just hope I'm not on the other side of the island.' She thought.

She sat up on the gravel that lined the shores of the river, and quickly noticed that she was surrounding by a pack of raptors. She flared up quickly and saw that they all stepped back, except for one. One raptor stepped up to Shego, and this raptor had three slash marks on its face. Marks made by Shego. She soon realized that she was facing up against the Deinonychus from earlier, but more importantly, she was facing the packs alpha.

**Well, this has been a somewhat gory chapter, alot of deaths, and who would've guessed that the deinonychus would show up again. Certainly not me. Stay tuned folks for more JPKiGo!**


	14. Chapter 14 Drawing Closer

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**So today I was playing an old game of mine, from my child hood and a personal favorite. Jurassic Park: Warpath on the Playstation. Man it felt good all that nolstalgia and what not and it's the only fighter game like that from the movie. The game was so good, that today I got on the computer and wrote this awesome chapter for you guys Enjoy!**

Ch. 14 Drawing Closer

Surrounded by the pack of Deinonychus, Shego was prepared for a fight to the finish. Then the others stepped back allowing their alpha to step up to Shego. Shego soon recognized it as the pack of raptors from earlier.

"Back for more huh?" she said to the dinosaur.

Shego's plasma flared higher as she prepared to attack. They circled each other as both waited for the other to attack, and then simultaneously they clashed. The alpha's clawed hands met with Shego's clawed gloves. Shego tried to punch it, but the alpha ducked and quickly rose it tried to bite her in the face. Shego however performed a back flip, kicking the dinosaur as she did so. The kick sent the alpha tumbling backwards, this action caused some of the other raptors to charge in, but the alpha snarled at them causing them to stop. The two females stared each other down, sizing each other up once more.

Shego charged in, she knew that she no longer had anymore time to waste. She quickly threw her plasma at the raptor, but it dodged each one as it charged in towards Shego. The alpha leapt into the air to pounce on Shego, as Shego charged up for another EX Burst. The two collided and an explosion followed, knocking them both away.

Weary, they both rose to their feet again.

'This is getting me nowhere.' she thought to herself.

Then suddenly something hit her. She remembered Tiara saying something about how intelligent the raptors are.

"Well here goes nothing." She said. "Hey!" she called out.

The alpha looked at her, as she already had its full attention.

"I know you guys are supposed to be super smart, so I know you can understand what I'm saying. And what I'm saying is that right now I don't have time for this. Right now someone I love is in danger. And I'll greatly appreciate it, if you would move the hell outta my way!" She told the alpha.

The alpha just stared, and seemed to be thinking, at least that's what Shego perceived from it. Then the alpha reared up, and began to bark loudly. Shego watched as the others all stepped aside to reveal a path back into the jungle. Shego looked at the alpha, and smiled to herself.

'Looks like she understood me after all.' She thought.

Shego then quickly ran into the forest and in the direction she believed that would take her to Kim.

**XX**

Jacob, Tiara and the remaining Global Justice agents successfully crossed the bridge across the chasm. Now the only thing left to do was to apprehend Dr. Cortez, or in Jacob's case end him. Cortez knew that were coming, he could see them through his hidden cameras. Cortez was more than prepared, things were going according to plan.

'With Shego off chasing Ms. Possible, it will be a breeze to snuff out the lives of these insects. Besides it gives me a chance to test out my new weapon.' He thought to himself.

Cortez let out a slight chuckle as he pictured the carnage he was going to unleash, in the form of his new world order. He looked at the group of misfits. He knew little of Tiara, other than that she used to work for InGen in Jurassic Park, and is credited as a genius like Wade Load, except only with dinosaurs. However the man leading the group, was a face he remembered all to well. It hasn't been that long since they met, it was just a little over a week ago. Then right after that his incident with Jacob the world gave him Kim Possible. He couldn't help but laugh.

He stopped and regained his composure. He watched as the group entered the abandoned lot, it was decorated with old vehicles that have either been destroyed or rusted over. More buildings with shattered glass, and plant life that seemed to cover them littered the area. They looked around and surveyed the area, not wanting to risk the chance of another surprise attack.

"Relax." A voice said as it seemed to come from out of thin air.

The group turned and looked around.

"You're safe for the time being, so why don't you just enjoy the scenery." Cortez told them.

"You're crazy old man! Why don't you come out of hiding and face me?" Jacob challenged.

"In due time, my friend, in due time. I know how anxious you are to meet me, since our first "introduction"."

"You're Damn right I'm anxious. There was no way in heaven or hell I was going to let you get away after what you did to Lex!."

"Ahhhh yes, yes, I remember your fiancee. I can understand, I mean only a real man would personally avenge the murder of his loved ones." Cortez said before he began to chuckle.

"And I haven't forgotten about you Ms. Lockheart. The child prodigy that helped make Jurassic Park possible. If it wasn't for you and your assiociates, I would never have gotten this far in my research." He said.

"Well I'm here to put an end to it, these creatures are not yours to do as you please with." She told him.

"Yes, well my dear I'm afraid you do not possess the authority, to tell me what i can, or cannot do."

"Enough talk old man, either you bring the fight to us, or we'll bring to you!" Jacob said as he pulled out his M-4.

"If we must. But before we meet, I have a little challenge for you." He said.

"What you gonna send another oversized lizard our way?" Jacob questioned in a cocky tone.

"Ohhh I assure you, your next opponents, is FAR more worse than any dinosaur on this island. Give me a minute, while the preparations are made." He said as his voice seems to have vanished.

"Jacob." Tiara said. "It seems that, he was talking to us through the old P.A. systems, which means that I can make a call to the Costa Rican Government. They'll be able to back us up." She informed him.

Jacob nodded in approval and Tiara took that as her queue to go off and radio for help.

'I just hope that if they do come, Shego will be able to stay out of their sights.' He thought.

**xx**

The rain had just stopped and Shego was sure that she was lost. She just kept running straight and straight, not sure if she was even going the right way. She stopped to catch her breath, when she realized.

"Doy!" She said as she smacked her forehead.

She called up Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade." She called out.

"Yeah Shego." He answered.

"I need to know where I'm at own this Island, I got turned around a bit."

"Right, I'll get right on it." He said.

Five minutes later Wade reappeared on the screen.

"Good news, you're not that far from Jacob and the others, since crossing that chasm. Just keep heading north, and you'll be there in 20 minutes. 15 if you run." He informed her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said before signing off.

Shego continued to run forward as she had been doing. She was so close, and this time she was going to rescue Kim for sure.

'I'm coming for you Kimmie. I'll do whatever it takes, just hold on.' she thought.

Just then four Utahraptors jumped out of the brush. They quickly surrounded her, and began circling around her.

"Shit. I don't have time for this!" she yelled as she flared up.

At that moment the Utahraptors attacked, but in a flash they each were intercepted by another dinosaur. Shego looked and saw that the Deinonychus from earlier had just saved her. Looking behind her she saw the alpha come up, with several more Deinonychus. She barked and the others assisted as they each killed the mind controlled dinosaurs.

"Thanks I owe you one." She said.

Shego darted off towards Hatchery 1. She was hoping to make up for the time she lost because of the raptors when she noticed that she was being followed. The alpha was behind her. The look the alpha gave her somehow assured the pale woman that she need not worry about anymore surprise attacks. Together they both made their way towards what is supposed to be the final showdown against Dr. Cortez.

**xx**

Jacob was waiting to hear from Tiara, when it hit him to get in touch with Shego.

"Hey Shego you there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." She responded.

"I was thinking it kinda weird that we got here before you did."

"Yeah well, you didn't have to deal with four Pterodactyls." she quipped.

"Yeah more like two T-rexes, and a pack of angry ankle biters." He mocked. "But that's not why the reason i called. Tiara is trying to get in touch with the Costa Rican Government. We might need the back up, but you might want to be careful in case they do show up." He told her.

"Will do, see you in 15." She said before signing off.

Just then, a gunshot and Tiara's scream was heard. The group came running to where it originated from. Just as they turned a corner of a small building, they saw Tiara knocked through the glass window, as she hit the ground hard, holding on to her left shoulder.

"Tiara!" Jacob yelled.

She groaned as she tried get up, but couldn't immediately summon the strength. Suddenly something jumped out of the window. It was Kim, but her attire was now totally different. She was wearing a black catsuit that went up to the top of her breasts showing off her cleavage, it also beared the marking of the Black Star. She carried two long katanas on her back, one with a black hilt and one with a white hilt. She carried two desert eagles with her, she wore a belt that held a Sai on her left and right side and a pouch with a butterfly dagger on the back. She wore Sharp black stilettos, that dug deep into the ground. It also boosted her overall height making her just as tall as Shego.

Kim put the desert eagles back in their holsters on the right and left side. before she smiled at the group.

"Kim? What happened to you?" Jacob asked.

"I thought it was time for a change in wardrobe so I did a little shopping. You like?" she responded.

Jacob knew she was going to be trouble, he heard rumors that Kim knew almost every type of martial arts known to mankind, which automatically made her like a deadly weapon. Now that she was carrying actual deadly weapons.

'Damnit Shego where are you?' he thought to himself.

Unfortunately Kim wasn't the only thing they had to worry about. A black figure crept from over the top of the building, and crawled its way down the wall. It had a long head, long slender arms and hands, a rigid yet streamlined body, and a long bladed tail. To top it off it to was wearing a collar. It made a eerie hissing noise as it descended towards the group attracting their attention.

"What in the hell is that thing?" One agent said as he watched it descend.

"I don't know, but i do know if we don't do something soon, we're done for." Jacob said.

**So I'm also throwing in a tracklist Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Shego vs the Alpha- Mothra vs Gigan (Godzilla Final Wars OST)**

**Shego's Plea to the Alpha- Lithium Instrumental (Evanescence)**

**Dr. Cortez talks to Jacob's Group- Enemy Unseen (Bleach OST)**

**When Kim Reappears- Monster X Appears (Godzilla Final Wars OST)**

**The Xenomoprph Appearance- The Xiliens Arrive (Godzilla Final Wars OST)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry the will be more to come soon!**


	15. Chapter 15 Kim vs Shego

2I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey guys, what's going on? Sorry to keep you all waiting, going through finals and all, but I'm here and ready to write some more KiGo!**

Ch.15 Kim vs Shego

" I hope you like the improvements. I outfitted Kim with weapons, and equipment designed to withstand Shego's plasma attacks. So what hope do you have of beating her." Cortez bragged.

"We don't have to beat her, just hold her off until Shego gets here. She'll know what to do." Jacob told the three agents.

The three agents nodded in agreement, as Kim slowly advanced.

"Wh-what about that thing?" one pointed to the Xenomorph.

"Kill it." Jacob answered.

As Kim walked towards the others, something grabbed ahold of her right ankle. She looked down to see it was Tiara. Blood still pouring out of her left shoulder, she pleaded with the teen hero.

"Kim stop. This isn't you, You're better than this. Fight it."

Kim gave her a cruel smile. One that seemed to mimic Shego's before turning to kick Tiara. She watched as the woman rolled in the dirt before coming to a stop. Kim walked over to her and as she did she unsheathed her black sword. Tiara looked up as Kim's shadow fell over her. Kim held the sword so that the blade was pointing directly at the ground. She raised it in her right hand over Tiara.

Tiara closed her eyes as she waited for Kim to finish her. Fortunately before Kim could do such a thing Jacob came from behind to stop her, but Kim turned suddenly swinging the sword his way. Jacob ducked quickly and tried to strike Kim, but she jumped out of the way.

'Well at least I got her away from Tiara.' he said thinking to himself.

"You O.K.?" he asked her.

"Define O.K." she responded as she clutched her left shoulder.

This time it was the Xeno's turn to attack and it did so without hesitation. It quickly closed the gap between it and the agents, and it jumped on top of one and quickly began to claw him. His comrades rushed in but the Xeno quickly leapt off of him and through a shattered window where it hid itself in the darkness. The man got up as blood dripped from the right side of his face and off of his chest.

"Back me up." he said to his partner.

The man nodded as they cautiously approached the dark building. One pulled out a small flashlight along side his pistol and shined its light inside the room. All that could be seen was some overturned chairs, some desks, a very dusty bookshelf and some stairs that led up.

"Damn I don't see it." he said.

The one agent looked up with his one good eye and saw the creature come from the top floor.

"Above you!" he shouted.

But the Xeno pounced on the man, quickly killing him with its second pair of jaws. The other agent fired quickly at it. Filling the creature full of holes. He jumped back as green liquid squirted out of the creature. He was right to do so, as he watched the blood dissolve and eat away at the body of his fallen comrade.

Jacob was still busy fending off Kim. She was a hell of alot more dangerous now that she possessed an arsenal of weapons. Kim kicked him in the gut before performing a roundhouse kick to his face. Jacob spun and hit the ground. He sat up rubbing his now sore jaw, when Kim put the tip of the sword directly in his face.

"The road of life ends here for you." Kim told him.

Right before Kim could kill him, she jumped the side as the ground next to Jacob exploded, leaving green smoke to rise from the ground. He looked up to see Shego standing there. Next to Shego was the alpha, as they stood near the entrance where Jacob and the others previously entered from. Shego looked Kim up and down, as she took notice of Kim's new attire.

"Ooooh Kimmie got an upgrade." she quipped.

"Shego." Kim said "Shego, I've been waiting for you. For this moment. Here and now, this is where I'll kill you." she said pointing the sword at the pale woman.

"Is that so." Shego retorted as she stared back at the woman.

"Jacob, you take good care of Tiara, while I handle Kim. While I'm doing that, you know what to do with Cortez. Make sure to pry the information of how to release Kim from his control while you're at it." She told him.

"Right." he said as he went over to Tiara, and helped her up.

They went into the building with the two agents following closely behind. Shego then averted her full attention to Kim. She knew that she couldn't hold back, because that meant death on her end. She also knew that not holding back might end up killing her.

"You wait here. Don't make a move until I tell you too." She told the alpha.

Shego advanced forward, as did Kim. Their advances, turned into quickened paces, then light sprints before they were rushing at each other full speed. Shego ignited her plasma as she clashed with Kim's sword. They looked each other in the eyes before breaking apart, and clashing once more. Kim reached behind her and unsheathed her white sword, and quickly slashed at Shego from her right side. However Shego quickly performed a hand stand on Kim, and leapt over her and kicked her in the back. Kim stumbled and turned as Shego barraged her with a flurry of plasma punches. Kim took in all the attacks as Shego slowly pushed her closer to the entrance of Hatchery 1.

'I just keep on hitting her, I feel my punches hitting her, but why do I feel like I'm not getting anywhere?' she thought.

Kim smiled as she kicked Shego square in the chest. Shego backed up and then back towards Kim.

"My outfit and weaponry have been, how shall I put this? Shego proofed."

Shego let out an annoyed growl as she charged Kim. Kim readied her swords, but Shego performed an Ex Dash, and instantly plowed herself into Kim. They crashed through the doors of Hatchery 1. Kim flipped Shego off of her, and Shego landing on the railing on the second floor. Kim leapt up after her, and Shego jumped back, dodging her swords. Kim had Shego on the defensive while she was recovering from her Ex attack.

"What's wrong Shego? I could've sworn you were tougher than this. Don't hold back on my account." Kim taunted.

Shego observed that like Kim's gloves her swords were enhanced so that they could tear through steel and concrete. That had became clearly evident as her sword was leaving deep gashes in the wall. Shego jumped up dodging another sword strike and grabbed ahold of another rail. She swung up around and landed on the buildings third floor.

She waited for Kim to make her move, which didn't take long. Performing the same maneuver she landed right in front of Shego. Kim immediately pulled out the swords and went on the attack. Shego knew that she still needed a little more time, so she just had to stay on the defensive for just a little while longer. Kim began to push Shego into a narrow hallway. She then began to change her attacks, from wide slashes to straight and fast jabs. Trying to stab Shego either in her chest or her stomach.

'Do you really want to kill me? That can't be what you want is it?' Shego thought as she dodged the blades.

Kim had a sadistic smile on her face as she tried to end Shego's life with each strike. Suddenly Shego felt a sudden surge of energy, and she quickly ignited her plasma just as Kim was about to stab her in her stomach. She grabbed the blade, Kim retaliated by trying to stab her with the other sword, and Shego grabbed it with her other hand.

"That's what I'm talking about Shego. Give me all you've GOT!" she said.

Kim gained a big surge of energy and she began to push Shego back into a wall.

"Damnit." she said.

Her back was against the wall and despite her best efforts and as tightly as she was holding the blades they were inching forward towards her stomach. Her plasma wasn't having any effect effect on the blades, they weren't even heating up from being exposed to the plasma. She flared up, her whole body glowing green. Kim gave her a bewildered look as to what the woman was doing. She soon realized that she was storing up alot of energy.

"So that's your plan huh? You're going to blow us both up. Well I wont give you the chance." Kim protested.

Shego smiled. "Get real Kimmie." She said before releasing the energy.

The wall exploded at the same time Kim pushed more into Shego causing them to tumble onto an old manufacturing room. They had a long way down and continued to fight in the air. They tussled as Kim tried repeatedly to stab her and Shego tried to strike her with her plasma.

"Kimmie you gotta learn some new moves, the sword thing is getting really played out."

"You should talk. You keep trying to hit me with your plasma even though you know its not effective."

Shego pushed Kim off with her feet, which only accelerated her descent and she slammed into an old conveyer belt. The impact knocked the wind out of her, but she still managed to sit up. But as she did Kim slammed into her with such force that they caused to the conveyer belt to cave in some. Shego let out a painful cry as Kim stared down at her. She was pleased with what she had just accomplished. She smiled more as Shego continued to cry out in pain, it was as if her cries were music to her ears. Kim had driven her sword deep into Shego's abdomen. Her blood leaking from the wound.

Kim chuckled a bit. "You only have yourself to blame Shego. You assumed that deep down inside I was still the same old naive teen. That I wouldn't be able to kill you."

"Well I'm still breathing aren't I? Shego retorted.

"Yes, well not for long."

Kim pulled out the white sword as she loomed over Shego.

'No! Stop! Sheeeeegoo!' Kim screamed in the corners of her mind.

She was helpless as she was forced to watch herself about to murder Shego.

'I-I never wanted this. She doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. I don't want her to die!'

Kim pleaded in her mind.

Outside her mind, she was about to bring an end to Shego, when her left hand began trembling. Shego could see that she was fighting it, fighting herself.

"Yes, that's it Kimmie. Fight!" she told the teen hero.

**XX**

Cortez was also watching what was corresponding in the manufacturing room.

"I'm impressed. You're able to resist at this stage. I specifically designed it level 2 to be able to subdue even the T-rex. Yet here you are defying me." He said. "I can read your thoughts through your brain waves via my computer Kimberly. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to reach out to her." Cortez said as he turned up the meter to level 3.

**XX**

Kim began to grunt and groan, as the chip forcibly began taking over. Shego looked at Kim, as she looked back at her. Tears flowing from her cheeks, as her left hand continued to tremble.

"I'm sorry Shego." she said.

Shego stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm sorry too princess." She said before blasting her with her plasma.

The blast sent Kim reeling into the wall. Shego pulled the sword from her gut. The pain was excruciating, but she had no other choice. She pulled herself up, and looked at Kim who laid unconscious. While the suit protected her from the blast, the concrete wall, did more than enough damage. Kim looked at Shego as she approached her, with the black katana in her hand. Kim knew that there was no other way. If she didn't die, then Cortez would have her do God knows what to the world. She would rather die than, be controlled by someone as twisted as him.

'I just hope Mom, Dad, the Tweebs, and Ron will be able to understand.' she thought.

Shego inched forward, and raised the sword in the air. The look in her eyes told Kim that she too knew what had to be done. Kim looked up as Shego now loomed over her. Emerald eyes and olive eyes staring deeply into one another. Then Kim closed her eyes waiting for Shego to put her out of her misery. The only thing she heard was the sound of the sword Shego held in her hand hitting the ground. She opened her eyes quickly and looked at her confused.

"But why?" she asked the pale woman.

"Because I Love You. I can't just kill you. Not after I've come so far to bring you back with me." she said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Shego if you don't kill me, then I'll end up killing you. Then who knows what I'll do next."

"At least you'll be alive." She said looking down

"But I wont be free."

Shego's eyes widened a little, as she locked eyes with the red head once more.

"Please Shego."

"You told me that these hands, could do more than destroy, but so far all they've done is cause you pain."

"Well here's your chance to fix all that." Kim said as she pulled out one of the sais.

She held it up for Shego to take. Shego refused it.

"I'd rather die, before ending your life princess." She told her.

That's when the chip fully overrided Kim's nervous system again, causing the the girl to quickly leap on to Shego. She grabbed Shego's hands and with her other hand drove the sai through them. Shego once again cried out in pain. Cortez on the other hand could only smile.

In Kim's mind she was once again helpless. She wished Shego had listened to her and killed her, but she didn't blame her. She understood her feelings, she knew she couldn't do it if her family or friends were in her position. Kim couldn't kill a love one and neither could Shego. Shego could not and would not kill her.

'But why? This why now, what is this?' she questioned in the back of her mind.

The answer came to her in the form of an old memory.

**Kim Flashback**

Kim was about 10 years old. She was crying because a boy at school that she really liked, didn't like her but some other girl in her class. He was merely leading her on, so he could get closer to the girl. She heard a knock on her door.

"Go away." she said.

"Awww Kimmie you can't stay locked in your room forever." her mother said through the other side of the door.

"I can and I will." Kim said sniffling.

Her mother entered, despite Kim's protests and sat next to her on her bed. Kim had her face buried in her pillow sniffling. Her mother stroked her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's not fair." Kim said.

"Well Kim as you go through life you learn that life isn't always fair or as grand as others make it to be." Ann told her daughter. "So what some guy used you, you can't let that upset you and throw you off. It's his loss." she said.

Kim raised her head from the pillow. "R-Really?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes. You'll have your ups and your downs, but its up to you on how you let them affect you. Listen Kim, I'm going to tell you what my mother told me, when I was feeling how you are now."

Kim looked at her mother waiting to hear some words of encouragement.

"The measure of one's love is not determined by what they say, but by what they do. Their actions, and how far they're willing to go, for you is what determines how one feels about and values you. It is how I met your father after all." she said with a smile.

**XX**

'The measure of how one values and feels about me. Not just by her words, but her actions. How far she has come just for me, and me alone.' she thought. 'I-I understand.'

Shego looked up at Kim as she was about to drive the blade through her heart. When she suddenly stopped moving. She once again began trembling. She dropped the sword and Shego could've sworn she could hear the girl sobbing. The chip began to overload as it lost control of Kim's nervous system. It shorted out and detached from her neck and landed on the ground next to her.

"Y-You did it princess. I knew you could." Shego said as she smiled weakly.

Kim threw herself onto the woman, as she continued to sob. "I'm so sorry Shego, so so sorry." she cried.

"There, there it wasn't your fault Kim." Shego said.

"I wasn't strong enough. I gave in all too easy. I even hurt you. But I promise to be stronger, and never to give up. But most importantly to never hurt you again."

Kim words brought more tears to her eyes. "You were alot stronger than me, there were moments that I was willing give up. But it was you that kept me going." Shego told her.

"Then I'll be strong for the both of us." Kim responded with a sniff.

Shego chuckled a bit despite her injuries. "Kim I promise to be strong for you, if you're willing to be strong for me."

"I promise." Kim said as the two just laid there together.

**Now I think that was very touching, and a lovely way to end this chapter. Next we focus on getting the group together, so they can deal with Dr. Cortez.**

**This Chapter's track list**

**The Beginning- Invasion (Bleach)**

**Shego appears and fights Kim- Collide (Skillet)**

**The Freefall fight and Stabbing of Shego- Cometh the Hour (Part A_Opus 1) (Bleach)**

**When Kim Begins to fight the Neuro-Chip- Will of the Heart (Bleach)**

**Kim's Flashback- Requiem for the Lost Ones (Bleach)**

**Kim breaks free- Here to stay (Bleach)**

**Lol as you can see its a Bleach frenzy lol, what can i say the tracks on these songs are VERY good ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16 Chimera Unleashed

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey guys, I'm on spring break. You all know what that means. I can start pumping out more chapters! YEAH! Another reason im happy to be doin this is for the third installment to the series, and yes it has that AvKiGo feel to =) anyway enjoy! **

Ch.16 Chimera Unleashed

Dr. Cortez stood in front of his monitor. They was someone on the screen, but the figure was silhouetted as it sat in a very dimly lit room. The figure spoke with a feminine voice and much authority.

"Cortez I'm tired of waiting. Have you or have you not killed Shego yet?" She asked.

"No ma'am." He answered.

a low growl escaped her lips. "And why not?" she asked irritably.

"I was attempting to capture her. I figured that she could be of great use to you if I had managed to mind control her." he stated.

The woman scoffed at his idea. "The only thing I want from Shego is her life. Now I didn't enlist you into the Black Star to fuck around. Kill her Now."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now about your little project, how is that coming along?" She asked.

"Ahhh, it's finished and ready to be unleashed upon the world."

"Good, I want it here, by the time the others arrive." She stated.

"The others?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes I've found the recruits that i have been searching for. There are 7 in total. Excluding the two that are already here, the other five are on their way. But that's nothing to concern yourself with. Just rid me of Shego."

Dr. Cortez nodded, the figure then disappeared off of the screen. He turned and walked to the main computer. He began typing as blueprints appeared on the screen.

Jacob and the others were walking down the hall, to the elevator shaft that would lead them to where Cortez was hiding. Jacob was focused, but more importantly he was ready. He looked over to Tiara who was still holding on to her left shoulder. I mean who could blame her she just took a bullet not to long ago. Jacob also hoped that Shego was o.k. Kim was totally different now that she was under Cortez's control.

'But if I know Shego she wont rest until she's gotten what she's came for.' he thought.

"We're here." Tiara announced. as they came to the elevator shaft.

Jacob pressed the the button calling for the elevator to come and get them. It didn't take long and the doors slid open, and the group walked in. The doors closed and the elevator descended.

"Kinda strange how easy that was don't you think?" One agent asked.

"That's cuz Cortez isn't worried. He undoubtly has a surprise waiting for us. Probably a pack of raptors or a T-Rex or something." Jacob said calmly.

"You don't sound worried at all." Tiara asked.

"Nope, not one bit." he answered.

The elevator pinged as it landed on the bottom floor, and the door slid open. They stepped out and looked around.

"Ok, so what now Doc?" Jacob asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never been down here. It was off limits to the newly employed. I'm guessing that this where the dinosaurs like Spinosaurus was made. Not to mention Dr. Cortez's experiments." Tiara said.

"You could not be more correct, my dear." Cortez said.

The group looked up and saw Cortez standing up in another room on the second floor looking down at them.

"Cortez it's over. Now make this easy on yourself and don't move." Jacob said as he pulled out his pistol.

"Now you know better than I that it's never truly over. But I have something for you. Call it a reward for getting this far. I was hoping to test it out on Shego, but it seems Kim got to her first." he smiled evilly.

"What was that?" Jacob questioned.

"Ooooh Yes, while she succeeded in freeing young Kimberly from my control. I'm afraid it costed her life. If I'm correct she should be crucified to the floor, with Kim's sword through her gut."

"Shego, no." Tiara said solemnly.

"That B.S. Cortez an you know it."

"Hmph, well if she isn't then you better pray she gets here fast." He said with sadistically. "Amy, unleash the Chimera." he said speaking into the microphone.

"Okey Dokey!" she said. The cheerfulness could be heard in her voice.

A huge door on the other side of the lab opened up. A demonic growl could be heard, as the ground shook as something huge came their way.

** XX**

"Oh God, Shego. I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. I never felt so weak and powerless before in my life."

"Kim."

"Look at what I've done to you." Kim continued on.

"Kim."

"I'm a horrible person, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Kim."

"I'll-I'll"

"Kim!" Shego yelled finally getting the girl's attention.

"Yes Shego?"

"As much as I enjoy having you on top of me, I was hoping, if its not to much. Would you mind helping me up. I mean I would do it, but your sai kinda have me pinned to the ground." She quipped.

Kim just stared at the woman, before finally catching on. She was so overwhelmed by all that had transpired that she wasn't focused on there here and now. She leaned over and gripped the sai firmly in her hand.

"Ready?" Kim asked her.

Shego just nodded her head as she braced herself. Kim quickly pulled out the sai that held Shego to the ground. Shego let out another yelp as she did so.

"I'm sorry!" Kim quickly apologized.

Shego chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you apologize to me."

Kim blushed a little.

"What's with the sudden guilt trip princess?" She asked.

"After you told me, how you really felt. How I made you feel, and given that I wasn't myself. I didn't want to make you feel or think that I didn't love you." Kim told her. "Shego what you've gone through just for me, is the most anyone has ever done for me."

"Yeah well, I just hope our first date GOES way better than this." she said.

Kim got after realizing that she was still on top of Shego. The pale woman sat up, despite the pain that was racing through her body.

"You'll be alright, wont you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, or at least I will be after I've healed."

"Healed? But something like this could take weeks."

"Yeah, for a normal person, but you and I know I'm far from normal." she said.

Shego closed her eyes and concentrated. Kim watched for a few seconds then noticed that the wounds in her hands and stomach began to glow. Kim stared and saw that the wounds were slowly closing.

"How are you doing that? Since when could you do that?" Kim asked the pale woman.

"Since I was nineteen. As to how. I found out a couple days after almost getting mauled by a wolf. But I'll fill you in on the rest later." Shego said as she continued to concentrate.

Kim just nodded as she watched Shego's wounds grow smaller. Kim found herself being more and more impressed by what Shego could do, despite her not liking her powers. In about five minutes the wounds in Shego's hands were completely healed and she began to concentrate on her stomach area. Soon a door on the other side of the room opened and five Ornitholestes ran in. Like all of the others, they too had Cortez's collars around their necks.

"What are those things?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, but they don't look to thrilled to see us." Shego said.

Kim looked back at Shego, she saw that she still needed some time to heal. Knowing that she was properly equipped she stood up.

"Kim don't be stupid, I'll take care of them." Shego told her.

"No. It's my fault that this happened to you. If I wasn't so weak minded, maybe none of this would have happened. Me getting mind controlled and you getting hurt. It's that psycho doctor's fault, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me. For making me hurt you." Kim said as she unsheathed her swords. "This time it's my turn to protect you."

"Kim it's five against one, they'll-"

"I'll be strong for you, If you're willing to be strong for me." Kim reminded Shego of their earlier promise.

Shego stared at her. Even though she had her back to Kim, Shego could feel her determination pouring off of her.

"Just be careful."

"Shego, do I have to remind you, that I can do anything." She said as she walked over to confront the dinosaurs.

Shego smiled a little at Kim's remark. She watched the teen hero, who could do anything, even give someone like her a purpose. Kim walked up to the Ornitholestes. She looked at each one. She knows their pain, what it's like to be controlled and forced to do something against your own will. For all she knew they probably didn't even want to be here.

Still she knew that unlike her, they couldn't break free of the control. She knew that she would have to take their lives. She didn't want to, but she knew it was them or her. This feeling she was having, made her feel unsure. She didn't know if it was a lingering side effect of the chip, but she did know she didn't like it, but while the feeling still remained she would use it to teach Cortez a lesson.

She looked to her right as the Ornitholestes the furthest to her right dashed in, followed by the one that stood to the left of the Ornitholestes in the middle. Kim leapt over the first one and slashed the second one quickly decapitating it. The first one quickly turned and leapt at Kim, but Kim was quicker and her attack was instantaneous. Shego could've sworn that Kim had disappeared for a second. Kim looked as she was now standing behind the Ornitholestes that had tried to attack her . The top half of its body slid off and hit the ground as its bottom half followed suit.

Kim turned looking at the remaing three, and she smirked. The leader of the group of dinosaurs sent the other two in first and followed after. The first two ran up, but took to different sides. One going for Kim's left and the other for her right. She waited until all three were close enough. She then quickly jumped into the air, and then spun upside down, pulling out her two desert eagles. She unloaded a full clip on the three carnivores before landing. she put the guns back in their holsters at walked back to Shego. As she did so, one of them twitched signaling that it was still alive, but Kim quickly silenced it. With out even turning she threw her sai into the creatures head killing it instantly.

"What?" Kim said looking at Shego.

"Kimmie you just annihilated those things." Shego said in disbelief.

Kim looked back at the bodies she had left laying in the middle of the floor. "Yeah, I guess I kinda did." she said. "But how are you feeling?" she asked Shego.

"Better I'm completely healed. But it'll be a while before I can use my powers again."

Kim nodded as she helped Shego up. They suddenly heard the sound of someone clapping. They looked around and saw no one.

"Bravo Bravo! Encore!" a voice said from out of nowhere.

Kim and Shego knew it as Amy. She must have been talking to them through the newly restored PA Systems.

"You're performance was spectacular Kimberly."

"My performance?" she questioned.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you haven't realized?" Amy asked.

"Realized what? What did you do?"

"Well do you recall that little shot I gave you before you set out to destroy Shego?"

Kim thought back, and she remembered it. It was right before she got her new weapons.

"Vaguely yes." She responded.

"Good, well let me explain. That shot that I gave you. Think of it as a stat booster."

"Stat booster?"

"Mm-hmm. It gave you increased strength, agility, endurance. So much so that you can say that you're almost superhuman. It didn't take much either. Since you were already so athletic. Now that I've seen what it could do for you, think of what it could do for the dinosaurs." she explained.

Kim frowned. She didn't like that she was used as a lab rat, for some future dinosaur project. Still though she smiled.

"Good, I'll use this new found strength, to put you two clowns away for ever." she threatened.

**XX**

Jacob and Tiara were hiding behind a couple of crates as a huge dinosaur just swallowed up the last GJ agent. The creature was huge and was had red Skin with black and white markings all over its body.

"How do you like it? It's my latest creation. I took a few dinosaurs and threw them together, but I figured you already guessed that." Cortez said. "He is as tall as Spinosaurus, It has the head of Carcharodontosarus, the nasal horn of Styracosaurus. It's head is as hard as Pachycephalosaurus' domed skull, but reinforced to be as hard as steel. It's body is made up of Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, and Tarbosaurus. It has the arms of Spinosaurus, it's back is covered in armor plating of Ankylosaurus. Its legs are combined might have Acrocanthrosaursus, and Daspletosaurus. It's as smart as Velociraptor, Its tail ends in the bony club of Ankylosaurus, and spikes of Stegosaurus. And to top it all off, it is has been designed to withstand coventional weaponry." He laughed. "I call him Chimaerasaurus Lacerta! The Chimera Lizard!"

**The Chimera Lizard. Hmmmm well i hope Kim and Shego gets there in time, cuz there aint no way that it could be done without them. As for the Wolf bite, it is a freference to Milstead1988's Last Bit of Humanity story. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. It's THAT good, and it has a sequel! But if you have read it, I suggest you read it again, IT'S THAT GOOD LOL =D**


	17. Chapter 17 Battle with The Chimera

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**It's like I said, I'm on Spring Break, so I'm declaring this KiGo Week lol.**

Ch.17 Battle with the Chimera

Shego stood next to Kim, healed of her injuries, but also exhausted.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kim asked her again.

"Kim, I'm going to be fine." Shego answered.

"Well are there any repercussions to doing what you did?"

"Yea just one." Shego said. "I shorten my life span every time I do it."

"What? Then why do it at all?" Kim questioned.

"Because this is bigger than us. I can't afford to waste any time now. I gotta make sure, that lunatic is behind bars and can no longer harm you." Shego said as she began to walk off.

"How many times have you done this?" Kim said as she caught up with her.

"Including just now, a total of three times. Fortunately the extent of my injuries were not to severe. So I'm guessing that I shaved a total of three or four months off of my life." Shego shrugged.

"How can you sound so nonchalant about it? You can die if you keep doing that."

"Only if I force heal. Healing naturally is another story. Now come on, we gotta get to the others." she said changing the subject.

Kim wanted to continue, but she knew Shego was right. As they reached the other side of the room, a roar was heard from behind. They both turned to see a raptor pounce on top of Kim.

She looked up into the snarling face as she held tightly to its head, to prevent it from chewing her face off.

"Woah, easy girl, Down! She's O.K." Shego said.

The alpha looked up at her, and then back down at Kim. It backed off and stood by Shego.

"What was that about?" Kim said, referring to the dinosaur.

"She's a bit overprotective." Shego said as she patted the alpha on her head.

Kim gave her a look.

"What?" Shego asked.

"No." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"No what?" Shego said. She pondered for a bit, and saw that Kim was looking at the raptor. "Awww Come on Kimmie, I'll take good care of her. I'll feed her, walk her and everything." Shego pleaded.

Kim just shook her head in disagreement. "No Shego, besides I don't think dinosaurs are allowed in highly populated areas. Especially ones that eat meat." Kim said pointing at the raptor.

The alpha snapped at her, causing Kim to jump back a little.

"See what I mean?"

"Well you invaded her personally space, you gotta admit you had that coming." Shego said.

"Oh, whatever." Kim said walking off through the exit.

"She'll come around, sooner or later." Shego whispered to the dinosaur.

**XX**

Tiara stayed hidden as Jacob challenged Chimaerasaurus. He pulled out the .600 overkill and fired a shot. The bullet just bounced off the dinosaurs reinforced skin.

"See I told you. Conventional weaponry no longer works." Cortez bragged.

"Damnit." Jacob said. He quickly dove to the side as the dinosaur tried to sweep him up in its jaws.

Tiara watched as he did so. She felt so helpless, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do anyway. Still she felt like she should do something. She watched as Jacob backed up to the crates she hid behind.

"Tiara stay down." Jacob said.

Tiara watched as Chimaerasaurus closed in on them. Its blood red eyes locked on to Jacob. She suddenly jumped from behind the crates grabbing the M-4 from Jacob.

"Tiara!" he yelled.

She ran to the creatures right side and fired at it. The bullets just bounced off of the creature. It was as if it didn't feel a thing. However Tiara did get its attention. It swung its giant tail, Tiara ducked as it sailed across and slammed into the wall. The impact sent cracks up and through the wall. Tiara ran behind the dinosaur, it yanked its tail from the wall, and turned to face her. That's when Jacob fired a shot from the .600. It bounced off the dinosaur.

"Damn, doesn't anything work?"

While Chimaerasaurus was focused on Jacob, Tiara fired upon its face. She tried to hit in the eye, but it turned and quickly charged. It opened its mouth wide. Frightened Tiara fired into the dinosaurs mouth, causing the creature to stop its charge. It backed up a few steps from Tiara, and blood leaked from its mouth as it bared its fangs to her.

Tiara stared at Chimaerasaurus as she pondered on the dinosaurs sudden stop. 'It stopped its charge after I shot it in the mouth. It seems that its insides are its weakness.' she thought.

Tiara eyed Chimaerasaurus and it eyed her. She stepped to the side, prompting the huge lizard to lunge forward. Tiara rolled to the side it rammed its domed skull into the wall, cracking it. The wall buckled and crumbled as it turned to face her.

"That thing is going to bring this whole place down on top of us, if we don't stop it." Jacob said

Tiara backed up next to Jacob. "Hey Its weak point. I've found it." She told him

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Its insides. When I shot the creature in its mouth, it stopped completely. We've got to strike once it opens its mouth."

Jacob nodded. "How do you propose we do that?"

"I'm still working on that." She said.

Chimaerasaurus roared viciously as it took charge once again. Jacob and Tiara ran to the left, but it turned and slashed out with its claws. Its clawed hand separated them from each other, unfortunately it put Tiara in harms way once again. She quickly jumped behind some crates as it brought its other hand down in an attempt to crush her. Hiding behind the crates however did little to help her, as it slashed through those cornering her.

"Tiara!" Jacob shouted.

She was inches away from the creatures face. It growled as it prepared to eat its next meal. Then out of nowhere a door slammed into its face. The door was the one belonging to the elevator that led to this facility. Tiara,Jacob, Chimaerasaurus and Cortez looked in the direction it flew from to see Kim, Shego and the alpha standing there.

"Sorry we're late, me and Kimmie had to work out some "issues"." Shego said.

"Better late than never." Jacob responded.

"So I take it, this is that looney doctor's newest pet?" she asked. "What do we call this one?" 

"Chimaerasaurus Lacerta." Cortez answered. "Shego I'm glad you're here. I wanted to test it out on you. I wanted to see how my creation faired against your comet powers."

Shego smirked. "I'm flattered. I'm glad that you think so highly of me. I hope I don't disappoint you." she said as she flared up.

Kim looked at her. She knew Shego was far from ready to fight, she stepped in front of Shego.

"No. Cortez is mine." Kim said as she stared venomously at him.

Chimaerasaurus turned back to Tiara. It would eat her first then, the others would follow after. It opened its huge jaws, revealing its many rows of sharp teeth to Tiara. Right before it could bring them down upon her a shot rang out, and Chimaerasaurus roared in pain. Tiara looked up as it backed away, howling painfully. Kim shot it in its right eye. Cortez stared at Kim, as she stared back at him.

"Hmph, well that's to be expected of you. Taking out my dinosaurs eye without taking your eyes off me." he said. "You should thank me, you know. That injection I gave you , blessed you with the ability to operate on an inhuman level. Just now when you entered the room, you scanned everything, measured and gave a quick analysis. From that analysis you were able to memorize the exact coordinates to position your hand to match its eye, and then fired." He explained.

Kim just continued to glare.

"Marvelous, just simply marvelous. I cannot wait to implement this feature into my dinosaurs."

"Sorry to break it to you, but there is no future for you or your plans." Kim said

"Is that so. I bless with the ability to live up to your name sake and this is how you repay me?" Cortez shrugged. "Oh well. Chimaerasaurus Crush Them!"

On command Chimaerasaurus charged towards Kim and Shego. Kim fired a few more shots but they bounced off the dinosaurs reinforced skin. This surprised Kim, but still she, Shego and the alpha dodged the incoming attack.

"As much as I would love to stick around and watch your demise. I have something else I must attend to." He said as he turned to leave.

"Cortez Get Back Here You Coward!" Jacob roared furiously.

However Cortez kept walking. Shego turned to Jacob.

"Jacob you and Tiara go take down the doctor. Me and Kimmie can handle this guy." She told him.

Jacob nodded and he took off up the railing with Tiara.

"You go with them. Make sure they're o.k." Shego said to the alpha.

The alpha stared at her, but she seemed to comprehend as she followed Jacob and Tiara up the stairs.

Shego stood next to Kim as Chimaerasaurus sized them up. Since it had the intelligence of a Velociraptor it knew it could not make the same mistakes twice, unless it wanted to lose another eye.

"Ya know, fighting side by side with you. A girl can get used to this." Shego said.

"Thinking of becoming a hero again?" Kim answered.

"In your dreams princess. I'm just saying me and you make a good team is all." Shego responded.

"Aww I'm flattered. I'm glad you think so highly of me. I hope I don't disappoint." Kim said mocking Shego's earlier statement.

"Haha, Very funny." She quipped.

The girls prepared for the fight of their lives since their fight with the Xenomorph Queen. Standing side by side they're confident that nothing could stand in they're way.

**We're almost done here. Drawing in closer to the final moments of JPKiGo. More uploads tomorrow because this is KiGo week!**


	18. Chapter 18 United They Stand

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**KiGo Week Continues with another Chapter to JPKiGo =D**

Ch.18 United they Stand

Tiara, Jacob and the alpha ran up the rail staircase to chase after the Cortez. As they reached the top and was running towards the glass room Cortez was last seen in, Chimaerasaurus took a bite out of the railing in front of them. It throw the metal platform to the ground, and lunged forward again. Jacob and Tiara jumped back. When it was about to lunge again. Jacob quickly shot the creature in its mouth with the .600. It roared in pain and stepped back from them.

This gave them the chance they needed to get across. They each jumped across the gap and began their pursuit of Cortez. Tiara stopped and turned to Kim and Shego.

"It's useless to attack it. Its is harder than steel! You have to hit from the inside!" Tiara yelled across the room.

"Here!" Jacob said tossing his grenade belt to Kim.

It had 5 grenades left on it. Kim looked to Shego who only nodded back. Jacob and others left them to face off against Chimaerasaurus. Kim strapped the belt on and assumed a defensive fighting stance. Chimaerasaurus advanced, growling menacingly. Kim and Shego charged in, Kim went high and Shego went low. Chimaerasaurus went for Kim, and tired to grab her out of the air, but she fired her desert eagle again, with the creature in its mouth. Shego slid under the beast, shooting it with her plasma, but it did no damage.

"Well there goes my theory." She said.

Kim landed landed on the dinosaur's snout. It shook its head trying to get her to fall off, but she held on to its nasal horn. Shego jumped onto a wall, and jettisoned herself off of it, using the EX Dash to uppercut the creature. Chimaerasaurus stepped back a little, but it still showed no sign of pain from Shego's attack. If anything Shego only hurt herself in the process.

"Kimmie we need a new plan of action!" She shouted

"I'm working on it." she said.

Flipping off of the beast into the air Kim spun upside down with her desert eagles pointed at the dinosaur ready for when it opened its mouth. Instead it just swatted her away with its huge hand, sending her into the wall.

"KIM!" Shego shouted.

Angrily she began to barrage the dinosaur with her plasma bolts. Each one harmlessly striking the creature. It tried to swat her but Shego rolled underneath it. In which it responded by trying to crush her with its tail. The impact from its tail hitting the ground, caused a small tremor and began cause debris to fall from the ceiling. Shego dodged the rocks as they fell, but Chimaerasaurus stood there not feeling a thing. It turned and grabbed Shego while she was distracted by the debris. Lifting her up in its clawed hands. It had a tight grip as Shego struggled to free her arms. Shego began to glow as she was quickly raising her body temperature.

Chimaerasaurus knew something was up, as it could feel her body growing hotter. So instead of eating her, it threw her to the ground. She cried out as she hit the steel floor hard, she quickly regained her composure as she rolled out of the way from the dinosaurs foot. Kim had awoken to find Shego locked in combat with Chimaerasaurus. She shook her head as she sat up. She watched as it swung its tail at Shego missing and hitting the wall behind her. Once again the impact caused debris to fall.

'I knew this place was unstable. Maybe we could use it to our advantage.' she thought.

"Kim feel free to cut in anytime!" Shego said, noticing the teen was awoke.

Kim dove back into the action, firing bullets from behind the dinosaur. It swung its tail again, and Kim slid under it, and under its foot as it turned to face them. She stood next to Shego, both in their defensive stances.

"Shego do you think you can get it to swing its tail a couple of more times?" she asked.

"Not a problem." she said with a smirk.

Shego darted out towards the dinosaur, using a EX Dash to appear behind it. Instinctively it brought its tail down. Sending cracks the floor, and up the nearby wall. Shego quickly rolled and fired her plasma. In defense it sung its tail again, this time just missing her head as it struck the wall behind her. This time however its tail was jammed in the wall, just as Kim had planned.

She pulled a grenade off the belt and pulled out the pin. She let it cook for three seconds before launching it. With complete accuracy the grenade detonated next to where Chimaerasaurus had its tail stuck. Causing more cracks to reach up to the ceiling, while the wall came down on the dinosaur. Using her desert eagles she shot into the cracks, keeping them going until they reached the center of the ceiling. Kim pulled another grenade off her belt, and chucked up. Right as it touched the ceiling she shot it, detonating it on impact.

"Shego! Come on This way!" she yelled to her.

Shego began to run as she dodged the falling debris. The ceiling was caving in and on top of the dinosaur. Kim and Shego ran up the stairs, and jumped the gap to safety as they watched the rest of the cave come down like a ton of bricks. Soon there was no sight of Chimaerasaurus.

Shego breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped against the wall.

"We- we did it." She said.

**XX**

Jacob and Tiara ran down the hall following the sound of footsteps. Cortez was just a head of them, now all they need to do was catch up. The heard a door close as they rounded a corner. When they reached it, it was locked. Jacob refused to let some locked door stop him.

"Stand back." he told Tiara.

Jacob aimed and using the .600 overkill he shot the door completely off its hinges. They all walked in, and looked around and found no one. They searched the room, but no one was there. However Jacob did find a door. He smiled as he heard Cortez's voice on other side of the door. Using the last of his bullets from the .600 he blasted that door off it hinges as well.

"Stay here." He told her.

Tiara nodded and watched as he moved in to confront Cortez. Unbeknownst to Tiara D N Amy was lurking in the shadows. She appeared suddenly grabbing Tiara. Her armed wrapped around Tiara's neck as she held her closely. She pulled a syringe and it was filled with purple liquid.

"Hold still dear, this wont hurt a bit. It's only going to put you to sleep. Forever." She said sadistically.

Tiara struggled as Amy drew the needle closer to her neck. The alpha ran forward, but Amy kicked a cart full of medicine into it, knocking it back. Tiara stomped her Amy's foot causing her to let go.

"OW! ow ow ow ow ow, You little bitch!" she cursed.

Tiara grabbed a scalpel from off a nearby table.

Amy laughed. "And what are you going to do with that?"

"Come a little closer and find out." she retorted.

**XX**

Jacob entered a hall, and at the end of the hall was another door. He walked down tht hall to the door, and found it unlocked. He opened it cautiously opened the door. He looked into the room,it was a huge study room. Filled with books and antiques. It had a window with a view of the ocean. Jacob also noticed that a huge desk. On this desk sat some files, and next to the desk was a chair. The chair spun around slowly revealing itself to be Dr. Cortez.

"Ahhh welcome Mr. Matthews to my humble abode." He said.

"Skip the formalities doc."

"Straight to the point as always." he said smiling. " I assume this is about your fiancee. Lex was it?"

"Yea." Jacob said. "I'm going to avenge her death. Right here right now." Jacob said pulling out a pistol.

"Ohhh, now Mr. Matthews I'm sure we can settle this like civilized adults." He said gesturng towards a chair.

"Cut the crap Cortez! Is this dome game to you!"

"No, no. I treat every matter in a business manner. This is no different. Truthfully her being one of the few survivors of this island, I was hoping she too would be able to appreciate my work." Cortez said.

"Choose your words wisely, they'll be your last." Jacob threatened.

**XX**

Shego stood up and looked out over to the debris she smiled.

"Like I said, we make a good team." Shego said turning to face Kim.

Kim smiled back in return, but her smile faded. Shego looked at her confused. Kim fixed her gaze on the rubble behind them. Shego also fixated her gaze onto the mountain of debris. Rocks rolled their way down from the top to the bottom. It also seemed as if the rubble seemed to budge.

"Kim."

"I know."

Kim pulled out her desert eagle. Some rocks rolled away and revealed a small opening. She aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger. However the gun didn't fire, she was out of bullets. She thought about using another grenade, but that would result in causing a major cave in trapping and killing them all.

"Shego, run." She said as she turned and ran quickly. Shego followed after her, they ran down the hall as Chimaerasaurus erupted from the debris. It roared violently and leapt up to the second floor, causing the floor to buckle and tilt. Kim and Shego felt themselves sliding back towards Chimaerasaurus, as the floor split and began tilting upwards. They dove over and through the glass into another room.

"You o.k.?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded. Kim grabbed Shego by the arm and pulled her forward as they ran further. Chimaerasaurus crashed through the glass wall as it pursued them into the narrow hall. As it chased them down the hall, it was causing the area behind them to cave in. They turned right at the next corner. Chimaerasaurus crashed down the hall as it made a right after them.

"Kim do you have any bright ideas?" Shego asked the redhead.

"Yeah just one."

"Well lemme hear it."

**XX**

Jacob stood across the desk from Cortez, who was pretty confident that he had the advantage.

"Now, Mr. Matthews you don't want to shoot me. Why waste all that time and effort that Global Justice put in to have me arrested?" He questioned as he stood up..

"See that's where we're different. I don't give a damn about what Global Justice wants. Its about what I want, and what I want is to see you dead." Jacob answered.

"Now that wouldn't be wise, that wouldn't be wise at all. What would shooting me do for you.?"

"Well for starters it'll make me feel a helluva lot better." He said.

"Perhaps, or you might just end up more worse than you started off." Cortez said

"Only one way to find out." Jacob responded as he lowered the gun and shot Cortez in his left kneecap.

He fell back in to his chair, howling in pain, as Jacob walked around the desk.

"Now let's not be so hasty Mr. Matthews. We-We can talk this out." Cortez pleaded.

"Did you give me a chance to "talk things out" when you murdered Lex?" Jacob asked.

Jacob walked up to him, and as he did he pulled a picture out of one of his pockets. He walked up looking at the picture, then turned the picture around for Cortez to see.

"Look at this picture,look at her. Her name was Lex Murphy, and you killed her. She was my wife, my lover and she was pregnant with My child. I want you to take a good look at her picture, because where you are going you wont see her." Jacob told the man.

Cortez stared at the picture with wide eyes, before Jacob pulled the trigger. Putting a bullet between his eyes. Blood and brain splattered onto the wall behind him. Jacob looked at the picture of Lex.

"It's done, it's finally over." he said.

** XX**

Tiara was still struggling with Amy as she dodged the lethal syringe that threatened to end her life.

"Hold still, it wont hurt a bit." Amy said.

"Not on your life." Tiara said swinging the scalpel, cutting Amy on her right arm.

She hissed in pain but it did not deter her from her objective. The sound of a gunshot stopped both women in their tracks. Tiara looked behind as the sound came from the room where Jacob had entered.

"Jacob?" Tiara said silently.

Amy used this as her chance to strike while her guard was down. Pushing another cart into Tiara, it caused her to fall and the cart landed on top of her. She groaned as she looked up and saw the large woman standing over her.

"Nighty night." D N Amy said.

Suddenly the wall next to them exploded as Kim, Shego and Chimaerasaurus crashed through it. Knocking Amy over she fell onto the syringe's needle and it injected her with the lethal liquid. Kim and Shego rolled over on the floor as Chimaerasaurus fell forward to the floor, landing on Amy's lower half. Kim got up and saw Tiara pinned under the cart. She went over to help her, removing the cart and offering to help the young woman up.

"Thank you Kim." Tiara said.

"It was no big." Kim told her.

"Curse you...Kim Possible." Amy spoke with a raspy voice. "Foiling yet another perfect plan."

"Well it's what you get for fucking with her in the first place. You should have stuck to your cuddle buddies doc." Shego said as she got up, brushing the dirt off of her.

"Speaking of which. That injection you gave me. How long until it wears off?" Kim asked.

"It Doesn't." She responded.

"What?"

"it was designed to permanently boost your physical capabilites. Taking...all of your...superior genes...and maxing them out." She said as she looked at her then to Shego. "Besides...you're going to need it...if you're going...to be...dealing with...Shego." She said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"She's...dead." Tiara said.

It was about this time that the alpha raptor woke up. She staggered a bit, still a little groggy. Kim however didn't looked to thrilled. She didn't want to be superhuman, she liked her self the way she was. Now it was gone.

"Kim you o.k.?" Shego asked her.

Kim shook her head. "How can I be? There's no way to fix the wrong that was done to me Shego."

"What wrong? I mean sure they mind controlled you and made you do horrible things, but other than that you're still you. Just with super reflexes, and an even bigger brain. Just like I'm still me just with albino-green skin and green glowing fists." She said walking up to her. "Trust me, it's going to take some getting used to, but at least you wont have to endure the suffering I had to after I "changed"." Shego said trying to comfort her.

While the two talked, Tiara noticed that Chimaerasaurus was not down for the count. It slowly opened its eye and looked around.

"Guys." she said.

But Kim and Shego did not hear her as they talked amongst themselves.

"Guys." she said again. However they still did not hear her.

"Guys!"

"WHAT!" They yelled simultaneously.

Tiara pointed behind them. They turned to see Chimaerasaurus trying to raise up from off the ground. They all stepped back before running out the room and down the hall to the next room. they ran in and locked the door behind them. They caught their breathe before Tiara turned and screamed. Causing Kim and Shego to jump as well.

"What, what?" they asked.

She pointed towards Jacob where he stood next to Cortez's body and blood that covered the wall.

"God Tiara stop scaring us like that." Shego told her.

Jacob walked over to them putting the picture back in his pocket. "Good the gangs all here, so ready to head home?" he asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh?" They all said together.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked.

His answer came in the form of Chimaerasaurus as it busted through the wall into the room. Roaring viciously it focused its attention on the small group.

"Kimmie, you said something about having a plan." Shego reiterated.

"I do, but Jacob you'll need to get Tiara out of here. We'll be down as soon as we can." she said.

Jacob nodded and grabbed Tiara by the arm as they ran to the exit on the far right.

"You go with them too." Shego told the alpha.

It quickly followed after them, once more leaving Kim and Shego alone with the huge creature. Kim removed the grenades belt from around her torso and held it out in front of Shego.

"Shego if you would be so kind." she said.

"I'd be delighted." she said lighting the grenades up with her plasma.

once they were all lit, they darted in. Chimaerasurus went fro Shego first but she rolled underneath it. Kim jumped into the air, waiting for her queue from Shego. Shego continued to bounce around the dinosaur striking it with her plasma. She dodged its teeth, feet and claws before jumping back and shooting a stream of plasma at the dinosaur. Chimaerasaurus roared in anger which is what Kim had been waiting for.

She quickly threw the grenade belt into the mouth of the dinosaur. It swallowed the belt whole, and returned its loathsome gaze upon Kim and Shego. It took several steps forward, then stopped. It began to cough up blood as one by one the grenades exploded in the creatures gut. It however hacked up a couple of grenades before the final one exploding, blowing the dinosaur completely apart.

Shego grabbed Kim and tried to run for the exit Jacob and the others went through, but the final grenades detonated blowing them back and out of the window. The resulting explosion, began to cripple the whole facility as the inferno raced throughout Hatchery 1. Kim and Shego soared down the cliff side, but Shego ignited her plasma and grabbed Kim. She caught on to the side of the building with her left hand her clawed gloves digging deep into the metal structure.

The two women dangled there, staring back into the other's eyes.

"Ummm..er.. You o.k. princess?" Shego asked.

"Y-Yes, thanks Shego." Kim said.

Shego felt herself slipping, and she couldn't hold on much longer, still she had to or they both would die.

"Shego just let go of me. It doesn't make sense for both of us to die here." Kim told the pale woman.

"Quit talking nonsense. I could never do that, If you go, I go." she said.

"Shego." Kim said as she looked into Shego's emerald eyes.

She meant every word, she was determined to stay by Kim's side no matter what. Kim looked down and saw what fate awaited them as the waves crashed against the jagged side of the cliff face down below.

"I-I love you, Kim."

"...I-I love you...too Shego."

Shego soon lost her grip and the two plunged towards the ferocious waters, holding each other in a loving embrace as they did so.

**Is this the end? you decide. On another note. What happened between Dr. Cortez and Jacob Matthews, is a piece wriiten by Milstead1988 himself. It is a special line for Jacob to describe how deeply in love he was with Lex Murphy. Also the dangling from the cliff came from a an awesome picture drawn by Yogurthfrost on . The picture is called "Gotcha" and I had to include for the scenario in the story. Any who, Keep yourselves posted for more KiGo Week!**


	19. Chapter 19 Closure

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the creatures associated with this fic. They belong to Michael Crichton.

**Hey guys welcome back to KiGo, and welcome to the Final chapter of JPKiGo. I'd like to thank Milstead1988, Warlord Darnell, Marc Ello, and kigostories for your support and creative comments and feedback. Most likely there wouldn't be a JPKiGo or any sequel to the First AvKiGo without y'all. So without any further ado, I bring you KiGo! lol**

**Ch.19 Closure**

**6 hours later**

The headquarters of Global Justice was alive with commotion of its workers and agents, working around the clock in their fight to rid the world of evil. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice was at her desk filling out and sorting through paperwork. It had been close to three days since she had dispatched Shego and the others to retrieve Kim and Cortez. Three days since she also ordered for the arrest of Shego down in Costa Rica. She was now waiting on that phone call for Tiara.

'What could be keeping that girl?' She thought.

She had received word from Wade that their mission was a success and that Tiara would fill her in on the details soon. That was over four hours ago. So the pass the time of course she went through all of todays and tomorrow's paper work. One of the secretaries there rushed into her office suddenly.

"Dr. Director!" he said out of breath.

"What? what's going on?"

"It's-It's Tiara, come quick!" he said rushing out of her office.

She got up quickly and followed him to the front. The faculty all eyed Tiara as she walked down the halls that led to Betty's office. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead and around her left shoulder where Kim's bullet had pierced her. She also had bandages on her legs, and some cuts that were healed, remained visible on her body. She wore her down and let it flow down her back. She was dressed casually in a whit T-shirt and blue jean shorts as she limped her way down the hall. She wasn't alone, she had Jacob with her and he helped her down the hall.

He had on casual clothes as well, an all black shirt with black jeans and black and white nikes. People eyed them and whispered amongst themselves, they knew where she had been. After all she used to work there. Tiara and Jacob focused straight ahead instead on the others around them. Tiara was limping bad, and they occasionally stopped so she could rest.

"Hey don't push yourself so hard. You spent most of your life running back and forth for this woman. Let her come to you for once." He said.

Tiara nodded and took a seat and waited for Betty. Sure enough she did come and she looked at the two people as she entered the main lobby. She eyed Tiara specifically.

"Tiara welcome back, now if you will follow me back to my office." Betty gestured for them to follow behind her.

"No, Betty what I have to say cannot wait any longer." Tiara said.

Betty picked up that she seemed upset, so she waited to see what the girl had to say. Tiara stood up so she could look Betty in her eyes.

"The mission? I heard it was a success, but I heard no news about Cortez's arrest." She said.

"That's because he is dead. He along with Dr. Amy Hall were eaten by Cortez own creation." Tiara lied, knowing full well what happened to both of them.

"Dead?" She said raising her eyebrow.

Tiara nodded.

"And you say the Amy Hall was with him. Who could've thought that crazy woman could get mixed up in something like that." Betty responded.

"That's not all either. All of the Global Justice agents that accompanied us met their end on the island as well." She said looking directly into Betty's eye.

"All ten? How misfortunate." She said. "I'll notify their families immediately." she turned to walk away.

"You- you don't care do you?" Tiara asked the woman. "Innocent people died because of you!" she shouted causing a commotion.

Agents and secretaries alike looked out from their offices to see what was going on.

"They all understood the danger that came with this job. When fighting for peace you have to be willing to put your life on the line. I thought you knew that." Betty said with her back still turned.

"I knew the risks. But that doesn't mean you can just go and throw people's lives away. You-You don't know what it was like for us. Being hunted, nowhere to hide or find shelter. Living in a constant state of fear. Here I was thinking that you would come rescue me. Someone I looked up to, but know the moment you sent me to that island with Shego, you left me for dead." Tiara said.

Betty just stood with her back turned to them.

"Well do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you?"

"Yes just one thing. Tiara, Shego what happened to her?"

Tiara's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like everything she has said went in one ear and out of the other. Tiara lashed out towards her but, Jacob quickly grabbed her, and some agents ran up with their guns pointed at them. Betty raised her hand signaling for them to put their weapons down.

"Shego, what happened to her?" She asked again.

Tiara stared at Betty with hatred in her eyes. "She's Dead! Her and Kim died as well because of you! There are you happy! Oh and don't bother notifying their families. I already did that and told them of what you had done. You'll be hearing from their lawyers in a few days." Tiara spat at her.

She looked as Betty turned and walked away. She could've sworn as she turned away that she flashed her a quick smile. Which only enraged her more.

"Oh and one more thing. I QUIT!" she said as Betty motioned for the agents to remove them from the building.

**XX**

**2 hours later**

Betty had just pulled up into her driveway. She turned her car off and sat there for a bit. She had informed her higher ups that Shego had been killed as of twenty four hours ago and they seemed pleased. She never expected that Kim Possible would have lost her life in the process, but that's the price of justice she thought to herself.

She get out of her car and walked up to her front door. She was ready for good nights rest. She unlocked the door and steeped into the dark living room. She stretched quickly before flicking on the light switch. When she did what she saw frightened her. Her eyes went wide and her skin went pale like she had seen a ghost. Right in front of her sitting on the couch was Shego.

Shego had an evil smirk on her face. "Welcome home. Come sit, take a load off." She said as she patted the area next to her.

By Shego's feet was what appeared to be a big lizard. It was the alpha raptor. Betty was in a state of shock when she saw the dinosaur rear its head up and look at her. It was like it was staring into her soul.

"Come on doc, we have much to discuss." Shego told her.

"We?" Betty said questionable as she took a few steps back. 'I picked a good time to leave my gun in the car.' she thought.

The door behind slammed shut , causing Betty to spin around. She saw Kim standing before her.

"No, no You're dead. Tiara told me that you were dead!" She said.

"You don't sound to happy to see us." Kim said.

"Funny story about that." Shego chimed in.

**FLASHBACK**

Me and Kim were well on our way to a watery grave, with the island partial blowing up and all. Thanks alot Kimmie.

"Hey you helped too." She said

Anyway, we were just about to hit rock bottom, when out of nowhere Tiara and Jacob showed up with his boat. If they had been a second later we wouldn't have made it.

**FLASHBACK END**

"But enough about us, let's talk about you." Kim said

Betty backed up and Kim tripped her causing her to fall to her side. She looked and saw Shego walking her way.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shego pulled up to Kim's house. It was around twelve in the afternoon.

"You sure you don't want to come on in and say hi?" Kim asked Shego.

Shego just nodded her head. "Sorry Princess, maybe next time. Now Go I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

Kim nodded her head and gave Shego a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out the car. Shego watched as the girl ran up to her door. Kim opened it

"I'm Home!" She said.

"KIM!" Shouted everyone.

She was suprised she was only expecting her family to be here. Her Mom, Dad, Brothers, Joss, Ron, her Uncle Slim, Nana Possible, Monique, even Wade was there to greet her. They all ran up to hug the teen. All grateful that she had returned home safely and in one piece to them.

"How did you guys know I'd be here?" She asked.

"We received an anonymous phone call last night, telling us all that you would be home at twelve today." Her mom told her.

'Shego.' Kim thought smiling to herself.

**XX**

Shego was driving back to her apartment, but she found herself thinking back to when they were on the boat.

**Flashback**

They were leaving the Island far behind as Jacob sped the boat back towards home. Tiara and the alpha had fallen asleep, exhausted from what had just transpired. Jacob had turned on the radio, anything to clear his mind of that awful place.

"Hey, I love this song." He said as he listened to the song that began to play.

Tick tock, hear the clock countdown

Wish the minute hand could be rewound

So much to do and so much I need to say

Will tomorrow be too late?

Kim and Shego found themselves staring back and forth at each other. Locking eyes before turning their heads away.

Feel the moment slip into the past

Like sand through an hourglass

In the madness, I guess, I just forget

To do all the things I said

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up

One step behind, now I've made my mind up

Shego found herself moving closer to Kim, little by little. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the red head. Kim was doing the same as well. Little by little the two women inched their way closer to the other.

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder

Gonna make every minute last longer

Gonna learn to forgive and forget

'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Their minds were racing. Shego was hoping to make Kim uncomfortable with her advances, she even found herself stopping occasionally. But her desire to be next to her consumed her. She lived for Kim and she shown that she was willing to die for her.

Kim was just as hesitant. The feelings that were mixing through her were ones of uncertainty. She knew that Shego loved her, it was so clear. Shego even told her that many times, hell just told Shego she loved her back. Still she wanted to be sure, sure that she was not leading Shego on. Kim had to know.

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies

Reach out to somebody who needs me

Make a change, make the world a better place

'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

One day too late, one day too late

Tick tock, hear my life pass by

I can't erase and I can't rewind

Of all the things I regret the most I do

Wish I'd spent more time with you

Kim's hands overlapped Shego's as they were in each others face. They blushed and looked away slightly. Neither of them saying anything, they were letting their actions speak for them. Shego smiled a little as she stared into Kim's olive green eyes. Kim found herself leaning in closer and closer to Shego as she took in Shego's beauty. Despite their current look and injuries they could only see the beauty of the other.

Here's my chance for a new beginning

I saved the best for a better ending

In the end I'll make it up to you

Shego leaned in further allowing their lips to press together. The felt a tingle as their lips connected. Unlike the last kiss they shared, neither of them fought for dominance. Shego gave Kim access to her mouth allowing Kim's tongue to slip in and mingle with hers. Kim found herself climbing more on top of Shego as Shego pulled her closer to her.

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up

One step behind, now I've made my mind up

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder

Gonna make every minute last longer

Gonna learn to forgive and forget

'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Jacob glanced back at the others and especially to Kim and Shego. He smiled because he was happy that Shego was able to find the person and the one thing she came here for. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture of Lex. He sat it on the boat counsel as he continued to drive.

As the they did, Kim and Shego looked across the ocean as the sun was about to set. They smiled and Shego held her tightly in her arms as they listened to the rest of the song.

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies

Reach out to somebody who needs me

Make a change, make the world a better place

'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

Your time is running out

You're never gonna get it back

So make the most of every moment

Stop saving the best for last

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder

Gonna make every minute last longer

Gonna learn to forgive and forget

'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies

Reach out to somebody who needs me

Make a change, make the world a better place

'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

One day too late, one day too late

One day too late, one day too late

**FLASHBACK END**

Shego smiled to herself. 'All's well that ends well.' She said to herself. She felt good for herself. Not just because she was able to rescue Kim, but because she finally able to express her true feelings towards her. More importantly that Kim felt the same way.

** XX**

However there was someone else who was did not share Shego's mood. The lone figure from before sat in the dimly lit room, with another person.

"Raaaaagh! He Failed!" She screamed as her glowing fist slammed into the desk. Her eyes matching her fist with the same dark glow.

"Y-Yes, She just informed me. Kim and Shego still breathe." The figure said calmly.

The woman pressed a button on the desk, and spoke into it. "Get your Ass here NOW!" she ordered.

Seconds later a portal opened up behind the other woman, lighting up the room a little. Betty Director stepped through it.

"Ugh, Take off that disguise." The woman ordered.

The woman did as she was told. The figure shifted as it changed form, and grew slightly taller. When the morph was complete, the woman shown herself to have dark blue skin, and long red hair that stopped past her shoulders. Her eyes were yellow and her lips were a darker shade of blue. She wore a long white dress that was almost like that of a Qipao and had skulls the she wore around her waist, like a belt. She also wore long white gloves that went up past her elbows and covered her palm, leaving her fingers exposed. She wore matching white boots that went up to her thighs.

Their leader looked at her. "Mystique you better explain to me, how and why Shego is till alive." The woman answered.

Mystique put her hands on her hips. "The answer is simple. Cortez failed and his failure has nothing to do with me." She said. "If anything you should blame Psylocke. It was her idea to use him in the first place." She said pointing to the woman next to her.

Psylocke flipped her off.

The woman next to her stood up to her shoulders. She had violet eyes and dark hair. She wore a black skin tight outfit the left her arms and legs exposed, and it had a red band going around her waist. The same could be said for her arms and legs. On her forearms and thighs two black bands circled around. Like Mystique She wore gloves and that went past her elbows and boots that went up to her thighs.

Their leader looked over to her then back at Mystique. "Yes, well I'm blaming you because you were in charge of this mission. So regardless of who did what it still failed. You still failed." she said.

"Now is that the way to treat your guests?" A voice rang out from behind.

It was clearly feminine and she spoke with a scottish accent. The woman two was silhouetted by the dimly lit part of the room. She walked up and wrapped her arms around their boss, as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure they'll come through next time." the woman said. "Besides your guest have arrived."

"Guests?" Mystique questioned.

The woman chuckled. "Allow me to introduce you to your teammates." she said as four more portals opened up in the room. two people stepped out of the first one, and one person stepped out of the last three.

"Allow me to introduce you to Juri Han and Crimson Viper." She said.

The woman named Juri han stepped forward her left eye glowing eeriely. Juri wore a small purple breastplate that left the sides of her breast exposed. It was supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back. She wore long, baggy, off white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. She had her dark hair styled into two horn like bangs on the top of her head which were fastened with pinks ribbons.

The other woman identified as Crimson Viper was dressed like a business woman, except her attire was a bit modified. She wore a black tie that sunk into her breasts, as her white shirt opened to reveal her cleavage. Her black suit fastened under her brests, and left her stomach exposed. she wore long black pants and black gloves to match. She punched her fists together showing off the electric knuckles built into them. Her boots came to life as she hovered out of the portal next to Juri. She wore dark yellow glasses that covered her beautiful green eyes.

"Next is the Space Pirate Ryoko."

The woman identified as Ryoko stepped forward. Like Mystique her outfit resembled a Qipao except she had baggy sleeves, that seemed to billow out on her shoulders. On her right sleeve was black and ended with a red glove, her left was orange with an orange glove that had red on her fingers. Like Viper her outfit exposed alot of her cleavage if not all. She had a black band tightly wrapped under torso, and skin tight red out fit that went down from her waist and formed around her feet. She too had yellow eys, but she also had long cat-like ears. On each ear was red earring. She had wild teal colored hair that spiked backwards, down her back. Three gems glowed brightly as as her eyes turned a deep red. One gem was located on her right wrist, her left wrist and the other in her throat. She too stepped forward.

"The Jigoku Shoujo, Ai Enma." She continued.

Ai stepped forward, she has long black hair that went down her back similar to Shego's. Her eyes were blood shot red. She wore a black kimono with floral designs that moved elegantly along her kimono. She appeared to be only thirteen at best, but she gave off an eerie vibe, that unnerved Mystique.

"And last but not least the Princess Azula." She announced.

Azula stepped forward. Her long bangs framing her face. Her hair was black and she had brown eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun and held fastened by a ribbon with her peoples symbol of fire on it. She wore her nations army attire which consisted of a orange collar that fatsened around her neck and continued to frame around her should in black spauldrons. A black belt fastened around her outfit and it to bore the symbol of her nation. Her sleeves were red and ended in red pointed wristbands. She wore red trousers, that had black shin guards that extended up to her knee caps. She wore red pointed boots that curved upward at the toe. Her whole attire was designed to have a regal flare to it.

She too stepped out of the portal and into the room with the others.

"Why am I here?" She asked. "I was in the middle of conquering a nation." Azula demanded to know.

"Same here." Crimson Viper added. "Well except for the conquering the nation part." She said looking towards Azula.

"To keep and simple and sweet, I have been tasked to put together a group. A group of warriors who like myself can conquer not just a nation, but this whole world." she explained. "Now I've called you all here from your respective worlds, and dimensions to carry out this task. Now mind you, I'll need your full cooperation. Follow my exact instructions and you'll be greatly rewarded." She spoke.

Juri began to laugh. "Sweetheart, lemme explain something to you. I don't know about these losers, but no one tells me what to do, got it? NO ONE!" Juri yelled as her left eye came alive and dashed towards the woman.

The other woman jumped over her and unleashed a swarm of bats that restrained Juri, and threw her against the wall.

"That is not the correct way to behave in someone else's house." the woman said as her scottish accent became apparent again.

Juri got up and rubbed the back of her sore head. "Alright, alright already." She said, as she walked next to C Viper.

"Good ." The woman said. "Now there are two things I have to warn you about. They're names are Kim Possible and Sherron Go, better known as Shego." she said as images of the two women popped up, causing everyone's attention to be directed towards it.

The video showed them fighting against each other and countless others.

"Now I know what you're wondering. How are these two women so dangerous? Well if you all hang around a bit you'll see why, and once they're eliminated the whole world will be ours for the taking. Now I suggest you take this time to get acquainted with this world. You'll find that it may be or may not be the same from the world you all come from." She explained. "But do refrain from attracting attention to yourselves as, I do not want to spoil the surprise." She said. "Now are we all in agreement?" she asked.

The all looked amongst themselves and talked.

"Hell I'm in if I get to fight her." Juri said, pointing to a screen with Shego on it.

"Well I suppose I could lend a hand. It seems you all would be lost without me. Besides conquering a whole other world will gain me greater recognition back home." Azula smiled evilly.

The others agreed as well.

"Good. Well from this day forward, you are all apart of the Black Star. May doom come swiftly to our enemies." The woman said as she erupted with laughter.

**XX**

Down in Costa Rica, a village has come upon attack. Not any ordinary attack, The village had been swarmed with black serpents, and the screams of men, women and children could be heard. In the middle of all of this one serpent stood above the rest. In its clawed hands was the village elder. The serpent stood at least ten feet tall, and despite its resemblance to the others bore a striking resemblance to that of a human. It spoke in a superior feminine tone.

"Excuse me I'm lost, and I was hoping you could point me towards Middleton, Colorado. In the United States." said the creature smiling.

**END**

**Ahh and so closes another great chapter to a great story, in my opinion. Tell me what you think of it, because the next story you'll get from me is the long awaited return of the Xenomorphs. Be on the look out for AvKiGo: Retribution. On another note. What happened on the boat was an addition created by Milstead1988, to give Kim and Shego something I believe that we all knew they needed. Til next time!**


End file.
